Return of the Scatterling Angel
by poetisa
Summary: Seven years after the final battle with VICTIM, Zero Enna comes face-to-face with a love he thought gone forever. Now the two must confront danger, death, and dark secrets in Red River City.
1. Introduction

Return of the Scatterling Angel  
  
Summary: Seven years after the last war with VICTIM, Zero Enna has settled into a quiet life on Zion. Engaged to his former repairer, and working as a gym teacher at a local high school, he seems content to leave his past with GOA and GIS behind him. But when he runs into a bounty hunter, he comes face-to-face with a secret.and the hunter, who goes by the handle of Darden Angel, seeks answers to his own set of questions.  
  
Pairings: Zero/Kizna, Clay/Saki, Yamagi/Roose, Rio/Gareas, Hiead/Zero, Erts/Kizna  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and themes, may go up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MK. Sugisaki Yukiru, Bandai, XEBEC, and Cartoon Network have the rights to the anime, while Gum Comics has manga rights. But I wouldn't mind a collection of Hiead/Zero doujinshi, if that exists. Otherwise, how about a few pins with the MK bishonen?  
  
Genre: Drama/Mystery/Romance  
  
~.~ indicates song lyrics, and/or file information . indicates thought {.} indicates telepathy  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Greetings and Salutations! How are y'all all doing? I hope everyone's doing well.  
  
I've read a few post-VICTIM stories here and there. Now, I want to throw my hat into the ring.  
  
Do you wonder what Zero would be doing in civilian life? And some of his friends? What would Zion be like? And how could the former "Last Observer," Clay Cliff Fortran, really foresee the final outcome of the conflict between GOA and VICTIM, if he couldn't name the final number? There are events, which slip past the ironclad canon of destiny.  
  
Seven years after the final showdown, the social order on Zion and its colonies has begun to unravel. Crime, violence, and chaos have returned. Bounty hunters have sprung up to fill the gaps, which law enforcement, cannot fill.  
  
Zero Enna has, to all appearances, made a respectable life for himself. At 25, he's a gym teacher at Red River High. He's engaged to Kizna Towryk, his former Repairer, and an English teacher at Eleutheria Middle School. The two share a house, a cat, and domestic duties. Yet, on certain nights, Zero still has nightmares about that showdown, and an unexpected sacrifice. The nightmares, and memories of a silent past, haunt the young man.  
  
Elsewhere, another young man works as a bounty hunter. He has no memory of his past, only dreams of space, a dark-haired boy with eyes like a winter evening, and a silver ring. When he is not searching for criminals, he searches for information concerning his identity and his former life. He goes by the name of Darden Angel, a semi-nomad, who keeps few possessions, among them the silver ring.  
  
When a bounty takes Darden to Red River City, he encounters Zero. The meeting shocks them both: Darden, because he recognizes Zero as the boy from his dreams; and Zero, because the bounty hunter wears the same ring which he gave to a comrade, presumed dead. More to the point, Darden Angel looks exactly like this comrade.  
  
Zero Enna finds himself torn between the promise of a contented life and the memory of a promise he made years before, to his first love. As he begins to piece together answers to his past, Darden Angel must come to grips with a life he does not comprehend---the life of Hiead Gner---and a longing for the young man who has starred in his dreams for seven years.  
  
I welcome all comments, critique, feedback, praise, and flames. No writer grows without challenge, eh?  
  
I am only posting the disclaimer at the beginning. If I get 25 reviews, I'll add a "free space" column. As I get more, I'll add more "free space" entries. If I get 100 reviews, I will put up a 100-review special.and if I change the rating, I will let you know. Promise.  
  
The majority of couples here are yaoi, and while spicy, the citrus content will be light at first. Eventually there will be lime, but that comes a bit later on.  
  
Thank you all for your kindness and perusal. Read on.  
  
Long live love!  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	2. Prologue

Prologue: "If you can name the highest number."  
  
Clay Cliff Fortran stared at a computer screen, displaying names, numbers, and statistics of various Pilots. He swept a lock of golden-brown hair from his face; caramel eyes scanned the screen; he clicked on a thumbnail of one Pilot.  
  
~ZENOAH #1 Name: Rei (Zero) Enna Age: 18 Eyes: Blue Hair: Dark Brown Height: 170 cm Weight: 85 kg Blood Type: EO Atmic: None Partner: Kizna Towryk Parents: Mother (deceased); Father (unknown) Pilot: Ernn-Laties Ascension: 25 January 4212  
  
Zenoah #1 is impulsive, but possesses great instincts in flight and combat. Initial gravity sicknesses overcome thanks to his Partner. His EX involves great speed, which causes time to stand still. He is also adept at martial arts, hand-to-hand combat, and fencing. Learns best in hands-on situations; can adapt others' techniques with relative ease. His interpersonal skills are adequate, if somewhat underdeveloped. ~  
  
"Zero," Clay whispered, "VICTIM is closing in. The mothership is approaching quickly. There is no one who can bring this to a close but you. You're the last warrior. You can't fail." His gaze hardened, and his tone cooled. "I will not allow you to fail."  
  
He hit "Back" with the cursor, opening the file on another Pilot.  
  
~ZENOAH #2 Name: Hiead Gner Age: 18 Eyes: Ruby Hair: Silver-white Height: 183 cm Weight: 92 kg Blood Type: EO Atmic: None Partner: Ikhny Allecto Parents: Status Unknown Pilot: Eeva-Leena Ascension: 25 January 4212  
  
Zenoah #2 possesses fighting skills that are nearly unsurpassable. He studies people and their traits, and can formulate a battle plan with ease. Highly competitive, often volatile in temperament. Has been known to use physical violence. He is antisocial, and more often than not, avoids interacting with others, regardless of circumstance. Shares the same EX as Zenoah #1; has joined EX with the aforementioned, creating a bond despite their ongoing rivalry. Although no longer hostile toward Zenoah #1, their relationship points to a mutual fascination, possibly a form of folie a deux. Separation advised. ~  
  
Clay sighed as he read through Hiead's dossier. I see no other course. Otherwise the war will not end in our lifetime.   
  
He heard a knock at the door. "Come in, Saki," he said. Saki Mimori walked into the room, wearing a blue jumpsuit with the GIS logo. "I'm just looking over some information here."  
  
She looked over his shoulder at the file, frowning. "So, still going through with Omega?"  
  
"Omega would happen with or without us. You know this. We're just here for destiny."  
  
Saki laughed, a mirthless chime without a tonal point. "Just here for destiny? Do you really believe that, Clay, or are you trying to convince yourself?"  
  
He turned to look at his partner. She had grown taller and curvier since he'd first met her at GOA. When the two left for GIS, she cut her fiery hair to shoulder length, and often wore it braided. She smiled and shook her head. "You're looking for an outcome, a conclusion. But tell me, what happens next?"  
  
"We secure safety for Zion and the outlying colonies," Clay replied, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"And after that?"  
  
"The human race learns how to live at peace."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Nobody has to worry about attack from VICTIM. We can focus on improving quality of life."  
  
"But what follows?"  
  
"We live longer. We don't have to worry about infant mortality, famine, poverty, or exploitation. We can explore space, repopulate our planet, ensure safety, and create a general atmosphere of harmony."  
  
"And what happens when, no if, these things come to pass?"  
  
"Why all the questions? You know this is part of the Directive. I can neither prevent nor change it." "Yet you're willing to sacrifice a Pilot's life. Doesn't that violate the Directive?"  
  
"Pilots fight. They die. This is part and parcel of war. Think of the thousands of soldiers who went into battle, knowing that they might not return alive. And so many of these men and women embraced their fate without hesitation."  
  
"But not all, Clay. And what you have in mind involves a Pilot who does not know that he's been marked for slaughter, and marked by his own."  
  
"Better one than hundreds of thousands more, Saki."  
  
"For whom is it better?" Clay's eyes began to glow, a silver-green light suffusing the room.  
  
"You haven't the power to terminate Omega. I've consulted with Teela and Kuro, and they have given their approval. The stage has been set. The players are in place. We wait now for the final act."  
  
"Tell me, what's the final number?" Clay's reaction ended, his eyes returning to normal.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Saki walked toward the door, and said, "When you name the final number, you can name the final battle. Simple, no?" She paused, and then added, "Life has a way of defying destiny. And, for that matter, so does love. I suggest you keep that in mind."  
  
The door clicked shut as she left the room. Clay returned to the computer screen, closing Hiead's dossier. He returned to GIS' main page, typing in a password. Upon confirmation, a file came up on the screen.  
  
~Project Omega  
  
THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS HIGHLY CLASSIFIED. STRICTEST SECRECY REQUIRED.  
  
Upon 27 January 4212 the following decisions were made regarding the imminent arrival of the main fleet of VICTIM:  
  
That all measures must be taken to secure Zion; That the least amount of damage be suffered by GOA and GIS; and That all force and craft necessary be used to ensure victory.  
  
Reports confirm that the mothership is arriving within the next few months. The Top Candidates from GOA, both Zenoahs, have ascended to Pilot status. It is the decision of the Observers that the First Pilot, Rei Enna, must strike the mothership at full power. The Second Pilot, Hiead Gner, will provide a needed distraction during this battle. Prior to battle, lines of communication will be blocked between Eeva-Leena and the other Ingrids. The Pilot's Repairer, Iknhy Allecto, has received instructions to implement blockage and selective rewiring of the Ingrid. She has agreed to fulfill her instructions upon command. The changes will impair the Pilot's ability to maneuver, to signal for help, and to dodge attack from VICTIM. In addition, a homing signal will be added, in order to draw maximum firepower to the Pilot.  
  
Neither the First nor Second Pilot is to know of this operation. Only the Observers, and their partners, know what must transpire.  
  
END OF MISSIVE~  
  
Clay closed the file, and then went to VIEW FILES. He selected two, and then clicked on DELETE.  
  
"Are you sure?" the file manager asked.  
  
Click. "Yes." The file names vanished.  
  
Twelve hours to Omega. I'm sorry, Hiead. The many take precedence. 


	3. Monday Morning, Red River City

Chapter One: Monday Morning, Red River City  
  
The house at 2217 Malmsey Street was like the others: a two-story row house, painted dark blue, with a poplar tree in the front yard. Bicycle wheels whizzed past; the soft slap of newspapers hitting front steps broke the silence in the neighborhood.  
  
Inside the house, in a room painted in ocean hues, a young man, sprawled across a bed, dozed. Dark mocha hair covered his face; an arm draped over the edge of the bed, where a calico cat strolled. He began to stir, and stroked the cat, which then leaped onto the mattress and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"Habibi.what brings you here?" Zero Enna murmured, opening his eyes. Habibi meowed, nudging his shoulder. "Is it time already?" He glanced at a clock radio on a nearby nightstand. Quarter to six, huh? Oh well. I'd better get moving before Kizna starts yelling. He slipped out of bed, cradling the cat, and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Pajama bottoms rode the young man's hips; he yawned and set the cat on the floor. "See you downstairs," he whispered as Habibi scampered off to wake Kizna.  
  
Once he had performed his morning rituals, Zero wandered down to the kitchen, in search of something to eat. He hummed to himself, and began rummaging through the refrigerator. Eggs, dried tomatoes, last night's ham. Where's the coffee? Nine-grain bread, butter, jam. Do I want strawberry, or boysenberry? Oh well, let's get going. He took out the items he wanted, found a bag of French roast coffee, and shut the door to the icebox. He pulled down a coffee grinder, poured in the beans, and set to work. Once that was done, he filled an electric kettle with water, and turned it on. He found a press pot in the draining rack, poured the ground coffee into it, and grabbed a small bowl from a cabinet.  
  
A song popped into Zero's mind, as he whisked five eggs, and he started singing. "This one goes out to the one I love; this one goes out to the one I left behind. A simple prop, to occupy my time: this one goes out to the one I love. Fire! Fire!"  
  
A memory took shape: in the relaxation room at GOA, a silver-haired boy, no more than 16, cradled him in his lap. "What's that you're singing, Hiead?"  
  
"An old, old Earth song," Hiead Gner replied, gazing at his rival. "Something I heard when I was in the music library. Pretty, no?" Ruby and blue eyes met, as he lowered his head to kiss Zero.  
  
"Beautiful," he murmured, before their lips met. Zero sighed, as Hiead's mouth pressed closer, his tongue just touching the other's lower lip. He parted his lips, deepening the kiss.  
  
After several minutes, the kiss ended. "Could you teach me that song, Hiead? Please?" Zero breathed, smiling at his love.  
  
"I'll write it on your heart," Hiead chuckled, as his hands wandered to Zero's sides, tickling him.  
  
"Hey, Zero!" a voice chimed behind him. "Are you making breakfast, or do you just like to stare at Old Man Tiller taking out the trash?" Zero nearly dropped the bowl and whisk, but recovered, and set both on the counter. He turned around, and saw his fiancée, dressed for work, giving him a half-scowl.  
  
Kizna Towryk wore a lilac-colored sweater, with heather-grey trousers and black shoes. She had grown taller, and was nearly Zero's height. Her strawberry hair had grown longer, and she often wore it braided. This morning, she'd tied it into a ponytail, cat ears peeking out of the strands.  
  
After the final battle with VICTIM, the two had grown closer. Both went on to college, obtaining degrees in Education. They started as substitute teachers; once they received certification, Kizna began teaching English at Eleutheria Middle School. Her 7th Grade students could be live wires, but she persisted in teaching them about Shakespeare.  
  
Zero found work at Red River High, as a gym teacher. In addition, he coached the Junior Varsity soccer team. The Varsity coach, Rioroute Vilgyna, encouraged him when he started out: "Just let them know that you enjoy the game. And they will, too."  
  
Kizna walked up to Zero, snapping him out of his reveries with a kiss. "Still in your p.j.'s? It's nearly 6:30. You've got less than an hour if you want to get to work."  
  
He kissed her back, a quick peck to the lips. "Guess I lost track of time. Want a ham and dried tomato frittata? I just need to get the skillet on the stove." Zero walked the bowl and its contents to the stove, reached into a shelf below the oven, and found a wide pan. "Can you hand me that plate?" he asked, pointing to one with slices of ham, dried tomatoes, and a hunk of Manchego cheese. "And bring me the oil, some garlic, and a knife."  
  
She brought the plate over, then found a small knife, a garlic clove, and a bottle of extra-light olive oil. As he set the ingredients in place, and checked the electric kettle, Kizna sat at a small, square table and watched, mystified. We've always been so close. I still can't believe he asked me to marry him. I figured we'd just be housemates when we moved into this place. But that dinner party, last Christmas, changed everything between us. She gazed at her left hand, where a gold band with a single diamond sparkled in the kitchen light. Hello, I'm Mrs. Rei Enna, and I am so pleased that you could share this day with us.   
  
The scent of eggs, garlic, and ham wafted through the kitchen. Habibi ran into the kitchen, and began nuzzling Zero's legs. "Hey, love," he said, "I haven't forgotten you. Just give me a minute and I'll get your brekkie ready." The cat meowed, as if to complain, and stood on hind legs against Zero's shin. Zero sprinkled chopped tomatoes on the surface of the frittata, then sliced the cheese. As he worked, he popped a sliver of Manchego into his mouth. Habibi meowed, a little louder this time, and stared at him with mismatched eyes.  
  
"Kizna?" She looked up from her chair. "I need to give our little love here some food, or he'll start clawing the pajamas. Do we have any cans of salmon Whiskas?"  
  
"I think so. Let me check the pantry." Kizna got up, and walked toward a yellow door. After scanning the shelves, she found the cat food. "Got it. Do I mix it with the dry stuff?"  
  
"No, I'll do that when I come back for lunch."  
  
"Easy for you to say. You live two blocks from your school." She found the cat's food bowl, opened the can, and poured it in, making sure to flake the salmon, then set the plate on the floor, near the pantry.  
  
"Habibi---ya habibi, breakfast!" Kizna sang out, as the cat fixed an amber eye and a green eye on the young woman. The cat danced over, nearly pouncing on the food.  
  
"I owe you one, sweetness. You joining me?" Zero asked, as he placed the skillet under the broiler. "Just about ready."  
  
"No thanks, I'm just going to snag a Luna Bar and some juice. The District Superintendent is visiting, so I need to dash. And you, mister, get out of your pajamas!"  
  
"As you wish," Zero replied, swaying his hips, hands moving down to the waistband. "Always knew you wanted me for my hot bod."  
  
"ZERO!" Kizna shrieked, before bursting into giggles. "Get over yourself. And at least wait until I've gone."  
  
"Your loss, darling," Zero said, a mock-pout curving across his lower lip. "What do you want for dinner, then?"  
  
"There's a meeting after school, and besides, tonight's our monthly brainstorm session. I'll be home late," Kizna said, pulling a down jacket off a peg near the door to the laundry room. "Seen my keys?"  
  
"Where you always hang them, on the fridge. Need a hand with the books?"  
  
"I put them in the car last night. Your kettle's on the boil." Kizna grabbed the keys and put on her jacket.  
  
"I'll get that in a second," Zero replied, as he walked behind her. "Come here," he purred, scooping her into his arms for a kiss.  
  
"Zero, my lipstick! Now I have to redo my face."  
  
"Nonsense. You're the picture of beauty," he murmured, kissing her neck.  
  
"I have to go. And you have to get to work. If I'm late, don't wait up." Kizna pried Zero's arms away, and dashed towards the back. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," he replied, as she left. He removed the skillet from the oven, placing it on a trivet. After turning off the kettle, he poured the water into the press pot, and set his table while the coffee steeped. He turned on the radio, which he kept on a window over the sink.  
  
"That was Stevie Wonder, performing 'Don't You Worry 'Bout A Thing,' and before that, The Buzzcocks' 'Ever Fallen in Love With Someone.' In the next hour, listen for classics from Starsailor, Musiq, Neil Young, and Emmylou Harris. Next up, a dedication for Roose Sawamura, from Yamagi Kushida, here, on Radio Flora." The opening bars of "Got To Get You Into My Life" came up. Zero began humming along, then danced around the room, with Habibi joining in. He grabbed a spatula, and started singing.  
  
"I was alone, I took a ride, I didn't know what I would find there; another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there; ooh, then I suddenly see you, ooh, did I tell you I need you, every single day of my life." He sliced a piece of frittata, brought over a plate, and slid the gooey wedge onto it, humming again, as he sat to eat.  
  
Habibi jumped into Zero's lap, rumbling. "Yeah, I was hoping she'd stay for breakfast, too," he sighed, as the cat burrowed deeper. "I know it's important for her to keep up with work. And we did promise to wait for the wedding night. But what I wouldn't give for a night, one night, with her in my arms."  
  
He got up, startling Habibi, and poured a cup of coffee. He drank it, and ran upstairs to dress. Classes started at 8:00; he had to be there by 7:30.  
  
Ten minutes later, dressed in a grey warm-up suit, with a white t-shirt and black athletic shoes, Zero Enna dashed back to the kitchen, and turned off the radio. He put the leftovers into the stove, where they would stay warm until lunch. The dishes went into the sink; he would wash up after lunch. He gave Habibi a final pat, grabbed his jacket from the peg, and after a final check to see whether he'd left anything on, he went out the back door, locking it. Once outside, he went toward the front, scooped up the paper, and sprinted off to Red River High.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I just wanted to say hello, and thanks to those of you who have reviewed thus far. Kaiyo: glad you like! Hope this chapter whets the appetite, and I'll post more soon. Sandy: I'm working on the new stuff as we speak. Look for more on Hiead and Zero as Pilots. That will come along soon, I promise. #88: curiosity killed the cat, and satisfaction brought him back. I hope this chapter piques your interest even further. KLMeri: I'm bringing in more Clay and Saki as I go along. UE: again I say---spasibo, tovarishch. Your input means a lot. And to everyone joining in: thanks, thanks, and thanks. I welcome reviews of every stripe. Tell your friends. Tell your enemies. Comment, critique, feedback, praise and flames nourish this writer.  
  
I don't own "The One I Love." REM has those rights. Nor do I own the rights to "Got To Get You Into My Life"; Sir Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and the heirs of John Lennon and George Harrison hold those. I just enjoy the music.  
  
Here are a few definitions for fun:  
  
Folie a deux---a shared madness. Habibi---"love" or "sweetheart" in Arabic. "Ya' Habibi" is, I think, an emphatic endearment. Manchego is a semi-firm, salty cheese from Spain, which is delicious on its own or eaten with olives, green grapes, or a good bit of bread.  
  
Once more, thank you all so much. Until next time.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa)  
  
P.S. Check out "Ruby in the Shadows" (storyid 867153). Nozomi has taken the MK vampire story, and given it a fresh spin. Read it! Review! And check out the Hiead/Zero Mailing List at yahoogroups.com. It's a good little site. Hasta la pasta, y'all. 


	4. 20,000 Miles to an Oasis

Chapter Two: "20,000 miles to an oasis."  
  
Pale light---the first hint of a November morning---washed over a large truck stop just off Highway 25. Rows of semis, some with cargo, gleamed in the early chill. Those who could afford the fee slept in the hotel attached to the stop. Others slept in the cabs of their rigs, after eating, showering, and maybe catching a movie.  
  
And then there were the nighthawks: blazing trails on caffeine and adrenaline, these wanderers roamed, depot to depot, picking up a cargo here, a hitchhiker there, swapping recipes and alerting others to radar traps via CB radio and wireless Internet broadband. They stayed up in the small hours, nursing cups of coffee and, occasionally, swapping road stories. When the sleepers joined them, they continued the conversation. It was equal parts back porch, tall tale, and networking. How else would the novice learn that diesel fuel was cheaper in Solis County, or avoid the iceberg lettuce run at Rockville Produce? And the old hands could laugh, and share memories with each other.  
  
Sometimes cars pulled in, usually in the daytime. Families on vacation would take advantage of the breakfast buffet, or stop to use the restrooms. A few dollars (and several calories) later, they'd hit the highway, off to the newest outlet shops, or Wonderland Dreampark, or some other point on the map's edge. Rarely did motorists pull up after dark, and especially after midnight.  
  
A dusty, royal blue two-door sat in the parking lot of the Oasis Truck Stop. Its occupant sat at the counter, listening to snatches of conversation, and sipping a third cup of coffee. He had driven all night from Langley Down, in search of a smuggler, known only as "Sombra"; the reward for his capture, at last report, came to a healthy $75,000. If he caught the criminal with a narcotics haul, the reward jumped to $250,000.  
  
"Hon, if you're waiting for it, the breakfast buffet's almost ready," a rough, motherly announced. He pushed a lock of silver-white hair from his face, and regarded the waitress with cool, ruby eyes. The waitress, a woman in her mid-50s, had bobbed salt-and-pepper hair. She had an athletic build, and deep brown eyes. A tag on her rust-colored uniform read, "Hello, I'm Blanche." A handsome woman, Blanche must have been a beauty in her youth. She smiled at the young man, a small flirtation, which he returned.  
  
"I think I am ready for breakfast, thank you, Blanche. May I have another coffee?" She nodded, returning with a steaming coffeepot and packets of half-and-half in tow. "Thank you, ma'am," he said, as she poured a fresh cup. "You ever been to Red River City, Blanche?" he asked, with a tone that could turn steel into honey.  
  
"Been through it. Never really paid it much attention. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm meeting someone there, and I'd like to know what to look for when I arrive."  
  
"You must be one of those Goddess Pilots."  
  
"What are they?" Blanche began laughing. "Hon, you come from another world or something? The Goddess Pilots were the ones who fought VICTIM years ago. Most of them settled in and around Red River City after the Final Battle."  
  
"I remember some things. VICTIM lost, is that right?"  
  
"Yes. The First Pilot took out the mothership, with the other Goddesses destroying the remaining troops." She frowned. "Crying shame, though, about the Second Pilot."  
  
The young man's ears tingled, and a shadow crossed his face. "What about this Second Pilot? Tell me."  
  
"The Second Pilot was shot down in battle. Some say his Goddess was sabotaged. Nobody knows for sure. The higher-ups at GOA refuse to talk, and the Repairer of his vessel shot herself, maybe a year later. Poor girl. She never had a chance."  
  
A vision of a young woman, with short, cinnamon hair, oversized glasses, and a hangdog expression flashed through the young man's mind. He saw a boy of 15 slam her into a wall, screaming, as she wept, tears coursing down her cheeks. Who is she? And who's the bastard treating her this way?   
  
Blanche appraised her customer. "You all right, sugar lamb? Go get some breakfast."  
  
"Thanks, I think I will." He walked over to the buffet isle, sizing up the hot and cold dishes, as he grabbed a plate. Pancakes, link sausage, and scrambled eggs with cheese filled the plate, which he sat and devoured. On the second trip, he brought back two smaller dishes, one with fresh cantaloupe and strawberries, the other with a large slice of blueberry crumb cake. He picked up a copy of the Red River Current from an empty counter seat, and read through the headlines.  
  
Let's see. "Crime in the Outlands on the Rise." Tell me about it. "Corporate Accountability Law 'Not Necessary,' President Declares." Mister Thief-in-Chief, did the prospect of answering up to your own chicanery scare you? "Junior Varsity Soccer Gains New Fans." Who's this in the photo? Hmm, let's see the caption. "Rei 'Zero' Enna, second-year coach at Red River High, gets into the game with his team during a Saturday practice." Well, I guess you need some good news on a day like this. Do they have anything on the Quark trade? Sombra's traveled far and fast. I just hope he decides to take a break in Red River.   
  
A whisper came up from one of the booths. "See that guy at the counter? That's the Angel. He's onto something, or he wouldn't be traveling. Yes, I mean Darden Angel. Better alert the Shadowcatchers, before---"  
  
"Before what, gentlemen?" Two truck drivers, wiry and sunburned, turned to face the young man. He smirked at the speaker. "You do realize it's rude to talk behind somebody's back. But I'll let this slide, if you fill me in on a few things. May I sit with you?" The two edged away, as Darden slipped into a seat. "Thank you, gentlemen, you are too kind. Blanche!" He smiled at the waitress, who walked toward the booth. "May I have another coffee? Would you like your cups refreshed, gentlemen?" he added. The two nodded; she brought a fresh round of mugs and a pitcher of cream. "You are too good to me, Blanche."  
  
She gave Darden a saucy smile, and winked. "You make me feel like a beauty queen at a cotillion. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"My dear lady, I will," he replied, kissing her hand. As she walked away, he addressed the two men. "Now: talk."  
  
The older driver sneered. "You think I'm going to waste my breath on a bounty boy like you?"  
  
His younger companion laughed. "Pretty thing like you shouldn't mess with Sombra's best."  
  
Darden's lips pulled into a grim smile. "Is that meant to scare me, gentlemen? Do you expect me to tuck tail and run?"  
  
The drivers exchanged a glance, then grinned. "No," the younger one answered, "we mean to kick your ass clear into the Outlands. So, pretty boy, ready to bleed?"  
  
"Only if you're ready to see your rigs explode." The older man reached for a Bowie knife; he lunged at Darden, but gasped when he realized his hand was empty. "Looking for this, Grampa?" The bounty hunter dangled the blade the way a mother would a baby's rattle. He then focused on the younger driver. "Not so fast, Junior, unless you like gelignite with your biscuits and gravy." The driver backed down. "Much better. Now, what say we have a civilized conversation? I'll start by introducing myself. I'm Darden Angel, the fiercest bounty hunter this side of Bakkabeyon. I handle the work that lawmen can't or won't. You gentlemen are?"  
  
"Trobrin Cray," the older man muttered.  
  
"Jarmusch Slattery," the younger man added.  
  
"Trobrin, Jarmusch, it is a pleasure to meet you both. Now tell me who the Shadowcatchers are, and what they have to do with Sombra."  
  
Trobrin and Jarmusch glared at Darden. He relaxed in the chair, sipping coffee. "I don't have anywhere particular to go right now. Red River City's a few hours away, and I really don't want to deal with rush hour traffic. As for you, I'd think twice about hitting the open road. I've been here since three in the morning, which gave me plenty of time to see you pull in. I also had the opportunity to plant a few caps of C4 explosive, with gelignite insulation. I've got two trigger devices wired to each of your cabs, and one is a decoy."  
  
"And how," Trobrin asked, "do we know you're not bluffing?"  
  
"You don't," the bounty hunter replied. "But you do know I can disarm you before you even touch your weapons. And you must have heard, somewhere on these highways, about that incident in Luritja Cove?" The two paled, flinching. Luritja Cove was the stuff of legend: the hardest career criminals detoured rather than risk a thrashing at the Angel's hands.  
  
Jarmusch leaned in, whispering. "All right, Angel. I'll tell you about the Shadowcatchers."  
  
"Begin," Darden replied. The young truck driver glanced around, then relaxed.  
  
"The Shadowcatchers are a distribution network, based out of Red River City, that specializes in Quark. You know what EX is?" The other man nodded. "Quark is a drug that gives the user powers close to EX. It makes you faster, stronger, smarter. Whatever you do best, Quark takes it further. It also makes you violent when it starts wearing off, and the more you use, the more you need to use, and the less punch it packs."  
  
"Who is Sombra?"  
  
Trobrin laughed. "There is no Sombra, at least not a person named Sombra. They just came up with a name and face to send authorities on a wild goose chase. 'Sombra' is what they call the ultra-pure form of Quark. It's 20 times more potent than the original, addictive as hell, and fatal. Start on 'Sombra,' you'll be dead within a year."  
  
Darden growled, his eyes narrowing. "And you're part of the network."  
  
"That's right," the older man said. "We are. Touch us, and you'll have the boys from Q Labs breathing down your neck."  
  
"Will they take me to dinner? I won't let anyone breathe down my neck without dinner, a movie, and a long talk over dessert. Sorry, I am not that kind of boy."  
  
Darden got up. "Well gentlemen. Thank you for the chat and chew, and don't worry, this one's on me. Happy trails."  
  
He handed Blanche a ten-dollar bill, and paid the checks for his breakfast, as well as those of the two men, watching him, dumbfounded. He walked outside, breathing a heady mix of tobacco, diesel fuel, dead leaves, and stale beer. The sun tinted his hair coral, as he walked toward his car, starting the ignition, and cranking up the radio.  
  
"Milan Trevor with you this Monday morning, on Radio Flora, where you hear the classics, commercial-free. Stay tuned for songs from Patti Smith, the Buzzcocks, the Staples Singers, and Hank Williams."  
  
Darden Angel pulled onto Highway 25: so what if there wasn't a real person by the name of "Sombra"? He had more interesting leads now, and they converged in Red River City.  
  
Get ready. The Angel is on his way.   
  
Author's Notes  
  
Thank you all for your response. There will be more ahead. Count on it.  
  
Tatsu-no-Houou: I took a leaf from T.K. Yuy's "Revolution," where Hiead ascends to pilot Eeva-Leena. That's all. To the nameless poster: this is still a work in progress. I'm taking threads and working them together to make a seamless (well, as seamless as can be) story. Please bear with me! And why should I be mad, eh? Cloa: again, you are too kind. *Bows to all who have reviewed*  
  
Coming up: What happens when a bounty hunter collides with a gym teacher? What have Clay and Saki been up to at Q Labs? What sparks will fly when Zero and Kizna invite their friends over for dinner? And what secrets sleep in Red River City? Stay tuned.  
  
Thank you again, and I look forward to all reviews.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	5. I am Still Living With Your Ghost

Chapter Three: "I am Still Living With Your Ghost."  
  
Kick, punt, and pass: the sounds of soccer filled the training ground at Red River High.  
  
Rioroute Vilgyna urged his team on: "Ward! Pick up the pace! Ryker, does this look like a game of dodge ball to you? San Paolo, concentrate. You're trying to prevent your opponent from scoring a goal." Spiky, ash- brown hair poked out from under a cap. He sat on a bench, and rummaged through a gym bag for a snack.  
  
He pulled out a plastic bowl, filled with green grapes. He reached in again, and found a peanut butter sandwich, and a small bag with baby carrots. Muttering under his breath, he began eating.  
  
Across the field, Zero had removed his jacket, and was jockeying between sides, as the boys practiced for a match against Carville High. His hair flew as he kicked, punted, and wove through the game with ease.  
  
"GOOOOOAAAAALLLL!" he screamed, as he kicked the soccer ball into the goalie's net. "Metcalfe! Keep your guard up! Kazui," he called to another boy, "watch the ball more closely. Justo! This is no time for a Ronaldo complex." He faded back, to the sidelines, and paced. Sweat poured down his face and back.  
  
It may be November, but I don't feel it. I'll give the guys another 15, and call it quits for today. Besides, I have to pick something up for dinner. And I need to get the grade books ready, too.   
  
Rio walked over. "Hey, Zero, your boys are really amazing."  
  
"Thanks. Your team's not too shabby, either. Hey," he said, pointing to Vilgyna's left, "what's the commotion?" The Varsity coach looked over, and saw one of the players fall, convulsing on the ground.  
  
Zero blew the whistle. "Guys, practice is over. Get to the showers. Kazui, get the school medics. Metcalfe, call 911. Now." The boys left, as he and Rioroute made their way across the field.  
  
"Coach, sir," a dark-haired boy with green eyes said. "He just started screaming, and then he fell over."  
  
"Gentlemen, practice is over. Get to the showers now. We've called for help, so there's no need to panic. Bring a blanket or something over. We need to keep him warm."  
  
"I'm on it, Chief," Zero replied. "Who is it?"  
  
Rio knelt by the boy, now unconscious. "It's Ryker. Looks like he was foaming at the mouth. Hand me that." After covering him up, the two waited for the medics and for an ambulance. "When Ryker played for you last year, did anything like this ever happen?"  
  
"No. He was always in good form. I can't recall anything out of the ordinary." "Since he moved up, he's had mood swings, gotten into fights, generally become more aggressive. I don't understand. He's always been a live one, but never violent."  
  
Zero thought a moment, and then said, "There's someone watching us. They've been here the last ten minutes, more or less."  
  
"If they're Fire-Rescue, I don't care," Rio replied. "If it's Action News 5, send them off."  
  
"Fire-rescue is on the way," the JV coach said, "and unfortunately, so are the Action News goons. Someone else is in the vicinity. And I can't get a bead on who they are, or why they're here."  
  
Rio glanced up. A royal blue, two-door sedan---one modeled after an ancient Earth car---idled in the parking lot behind the athletic field. A tall, pale man, dressed in grey and black, sat on the hood. What he was thinking, only he knew.  
  
Zero shuddered, though not from the cold. This particular frisson felt, somehow, familiar.  
  
The first time I sensed another person in the area, I was on the observatory deck. I didn't have to see him. I knew he was there. I suppose I should have been scared. But fools like me, ah, well. I never expected to catch him singing. And he smiled, too! That caught me by surprise. This gorgeous, icy, impenetrable being, lost in a pleasurable moment. If I'd been smart, I would have run away. I didn't. I was melting where I stood.   
  
Darden Angel sat on the hood, startled at the images flooding his mind: a young man with wild dark hair walked along a starry corridor. He heard a voice, singing: "Because the world is round, it turns me on, because the world is round, ah; because the wind is high, it blows my mind, because the wind is high: ah, love is old, love is new; love is all, love is you. Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry, because the sky is blue."  
  
The pale singer smiled; he felt the dark haired boy's presence, as he gazed at planets, drifting into view. Let him think he had intruded on a private moment. Dear boy, do you really think I can't sense you? I'm a central part of you, like it or not. He put on a scowl, and turned to face the Candidate.  
  
"Rei, what in heaven's name are you doing here?" Blue eyes widened, dilating in the half-light.  
  
"You know my name."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hiead?" The dark haired boy stepped closer. "Have you ever gotten a glimpse at something intimate?"  
  
"Only once." Eyes like pomegranates sparkled, as he moved closer. "Shall I tell you about it?"  
  
"Please do." Rei trembled, then added, "Tell me this: did the glimpse unnerve you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Darden stared at the younger coach, shaking his head. I know him. Damned if I can place where, or when. But I know him. And he knows me. He sensed me before the other man ever did. Dear gods, why am I here? And why watch him? I've watched men before. What is it about him that just leaves me breathless?   
  
He jumped off the hood, walking onto the field toward the coaches, when Zero intercepted him. "I don't know who you are, mister, but if you get your jollies off other people's pain, you had best leave."  
  
The bounty hunter's face paled and went somber. "I read about your team in the paper. I wanted to see you in motion. And you, Rei Enna, shame swans with your grace and agility."  
  
Zero took a closer look at the stranger, whose gaze never wavered. How does he know my name? Oh, my god. His eyes, his lips, the hair---there can't be someone else with his face! I'm hallucinating. That's the ticket: the dreams I had last night, pre-marriage jitters, what's just happened with Ryker---I'll just close my eyes, count to three, and this ghost will vanish. One, two, three. No. He's been dead seven years. Dead men don't just pop up at soccer practice, wearing the ring you gave him when you both ascended. Dead men don't call you by name. Dead men.   
  
"I am hardly what you call dead, Zero," Darden replied. "But I think your colleague needs you right now. The soccer player, Ryker, will not make it to the hospital alive. I don't see him surviving." Sorrow rang from his voice. "He may have been taking Quark, high dosages of it."  
  
Zero started back. "I'm sorry. You remind me of someone I knew when I was in space."  
  
"I've dreamed about being in space. Don't know that I have been, though. And I remember seeing someone that looked like you, and a strange boy, that looked like me, only younger. Fire Rescue is here. Watch yourself." He pulled Zero to the right, as an ambulance whizzed onto the field.  
  
"Thanks," the coach replied, as paramedics approached Rio and Ryker, raising the youth onto a gurney. Ryker began convulsing again, flailing and propelling his body to the ground. A choked scream escaped his lips, and he went rigid, then limp, on the ground. Two medics checked the boy. Zero and Darden approached, hearing the words: "He's dead."  
  
Rio fell to his knees, and began to wail. "Rioroute," Zero said, "Let me borrow your cell phone. I'll call his mother." He fished through the gym bag, pulling out a green phone. He dialed a number, and waited.  
  
"Hello?" a woman's voice answered. "Mrs. Kuerten? Hello, this is Coach Enna. I'm calling to inform you that your son went into convulsions this afternoon during practice."  
  
"Is he all right?" Zero took a breath, and prayed that he could finish this call.  
  
"No, Mrs. Kuerten. He died before the paramedics could get him to the hospital. I'm truly sorry. Everything happened so fast."  
  
Mrs. Eveline Kuerten screamed, agony washing through the receiver. "Principal Yerszowy, Coach Vilgyna, and I would like to pay our respects, if you please, this evening. If there is anything we can do, please ask."  
  
Darden listened as Zero spoke, his voice sad but calm. "Yes, we'll be there at nine. Would you like us to bring anything over? At least, let me bring a dish. Thank you. I'm sorry, too. Thank you. See you this evening." He hung up, sagging a little.  
  
"You never did tell me your name," he said, eyes glassy with tears, to the pale man next to him.  
  
"Darden Angel. I'm sorry that the young man is dead."  
  
"You didn't coach him. You never got to see him play."  
  
"No, but I am sorry, because he was a promising young man. And because he was someone that you, and your fellow coach, cared about."  
  
Zero collapsed against Darden, sobbing. "I must look a right fool now, crying on a stranger's arm and all," he hiccupped, after several minutes. Darden shook his head, and pulled him into an embrace.  
  
{Don't worry. You'll be all right. Call the principal and let him know he's due at a wake. Then get home, eat a little something, clean up, fix a dish, and pay your respects.}  
  
"Thank you, Darden," Zero murmured. "Wait. How."  
  
"I don't know, but I've had dreams where I could speak in silence. And the one who replies in silence, Rei---he does look, and sound, like you. And he calls me his Habibi, his Hiead, with such tenderness. It frightens me. And it doesn't."  
  
"Tell me, Darden, what do you remember? I don't mean in dreams."  
  
"Waking up in a hospital, with this ring, and a note."  
  
"May I ask you to join me at dinner? I want to know more about you. And I think you have more than a few questions of your own."  
  
"I'd be honored," Darden replied. "But tend to the matters at hand before you start fussing over the stove."  
  
Zero nodded, walking over to Rioroute. The two made their way to a bench and dialed Principal Yerszowy.  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Well, here is chapter three, straight off the press, for your perusal. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 88: again, thank you, and I shall certainly continue! Nozomi: yes, it is quite sad about Ikhny. I agree. As to the pairings of Zero/Kizna and Hiead/Zero, well, there's method to thisyer arthur's madness. Stay tuned. (As for the Kizna/Erts pairing, I have seen it mentioned, in passing, in T.K. Yuy's story, "Revolution." I'd like to take that a bit further. Wish me luck.) UE: tovarishch, thank you for your encouragement. And here, I think, is the beginning of the clash. Do let me know what your take is!  
  
Lest I forget: I don't own the rights to "Because." As with the entire Beatles back catalogue, Sir Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and the heirs of John Lennon and George Harrison own those. The title for chapter two comes from the REM song, "Texarkana," and the title for this chapter is taken from the Everclear song, "Santa Monica." Art Alexakis deserves major kudos!  
  
To everyone who has read thus far, thank you, and I hope to read your reviews soon.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	6. Everyone founders, but you are a spell t...

Chapter Four: "Everyone founders, but you are a spell that I'm under"  
  
"Eleutheria Middle, Caro speaking," a voice said over the cellular.  
  
"Kizna Towryk, please," Zero replied, shivering in the darkening field. The line clicked; he waited.  
  
Darden Angel watched from a small distance, taking in emotions and nuances. He wasn't the most emotional individual, but he could not ignore the tension sparked by the afternoon's events.  
  
Fire Rescue had come and gone; the Action News 5 team descended on the coaches with all the subtlety of a ball peen hammer. Rio had contacted the Principal, then Gareas, informing him that he needed to accompany him to the wake.  
  
"Zero," Kizna spoke, once she picked up the line. "What's going on?"  
  
"One of the soccer players died this afternoon. Remember Ryker? He went into convulsions and, oh god, could you come with me tonight to his wake? I promised his mother that I'd be there at nine."  
  
"I'm sorry, Zero, really I am. But I can't leave till the session ends."  
  
"Can't you plead off just this once? I really need you with me this evening. Please? Please?"  
  
"I can take a personal day tomorrow. And I'll try to meet you after the session. But I'm not making any promises. You understand."  
  
"Sure. I do understand. Talk to you soon, kit-kat."  
  
"Bye-bye." He pressed the END button on the phone. Would it kill you to send your fellow teachers to the devil, and accompany me? I'm not talking a grand opening of a Safeway here. Even Garu is closing his dojo so he can give Rio a bit of moral support. No, Zero, you know she's under a lot of pressure. And what the hell am I under, when I watch a star athlete die and can't do a damn thing to stop it happening?   
  
A firm hand clapped Zero on the shoulder. "Enna," Rio said, "you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine." He gave the older coach a half-smile, and returned the cell phone.  
  
"Look, if you want, I'll take you home."  
  
"No thanks. You and Garu have to get ready. Just call before you leave."  
  
"I really think you shouldn't be alone now. Maybe Kizna?"  
  
"Doubtful. Tonight's the brainstorming session for the Language Arts department. If she makes it in before midnight, I'll be surprised. Anyway, she's taking a personal day, and she'll join me tomorrow."  
  
"She should be with you now, dude," Rio replied. "Why doesn't she just tell them where to stick it, and head home?"  
  
"It's really vital. And I don't mind." Zero's eyes dipped down, staring at crushed blades of grass.  
  
"Like hell you don't. Will you at least come to our place?"  
  
"Maybe after we've paid respects. I still have to scare up a covered dish."  
  
"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid, all right?"  
  
"I promise." Rio reached over and scrunched Zero's hair. "See you later then."  
  
"Later, dude."  
  
Zero returned to the bench where he kept his gym bag. He stuffed his loose gear inside, and zipped it up. Once the adrenaline had wound down, he'd gotten cold. Darden had brought over his jacket, which he'd gladly put on. A good thing he did, too. I'd probably be halfway to pneumonia otherwise.   
  
Another hand touched Zero. He turned his head; Darden's eyes glowed in the fading light. "I think the last thing you need is to be alone. Let me take you home."  
  
"Walk with me. I'm only two blocks away, and I really would rather walk."  
  
"At least let me help you with the bag."  
  
Zero shrugged and handed it over. "Free country, isn't it? Have fun."  
  
"Look, if you want to be alone, just say so. I still agree with Vilgyna, though."  
  
The two walked along to the back door of 2217 Malmsey Street. Darden snorted at the sign on the door.  
  
"Beware of CAT? You keep a tiger on the premises?"  
  
"No, just a calico who lets us think we've got the upper hand."  
  
"You and, what's her name? Kizna?"  
  
"That's right. A neighbor of ours moved away, and his cat had given birth, a few weeks earlier, to a new litter. This one bounded up, landed on my shoulder, and basically said, 'You are going home with me.' At least that's what I think it meant when it started mewing." He found the keys, and opened up. "Habibi? Ya habibi? Little love, I'm home. And I've brought company."  
  
A flash of color ran to the back, jumping on the washing machine, and into Zero's arms. "This is Habibi. A more stubborn, headstrong cat you have yet to meet. But he is so lovely." He rubbed his nose against the cat's muzzle, drawing purrs from the calico. Habibi climbed onto his shoulder, and perched there. "Just set the bag down on top of the dryer. I'll sort out everything when I get back."  
  
He turned on a light; both men blinked a moment. A small washing machine and dryer stood side-by-side. Garden tools occupied a corner by the door. A box freezer stood opposite the laundry space, just to Darden's left. The bounty hunter put the bag down, and surveyed the place.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to give me the grand tour?" he asked. Zero looked at the cat, then nodded. "Let me know once you and your colleague are done conferring."  
  
A hand reached out and grabbed Darden's. He started, then relaxed, as the two walked through the house. So this is the place, eh? I'll wager he did a lot of the interior work. I'll also wager his room is the one topsy- turvy space.   
  
"All right then, this is the fabulous laundry/storage room at 2217 Malmsey Street. Pay attention to the use of neutral tones here. Through here is the hallway. Keep your arms and legs in the car, people. We'll return to the kitchen soon. Ahead, and to the left, is the dining room. In that corner, where the red fans hang, is our workstation area. To your right is the living room. We've just had the sofa reupholstered, and there are cushions for extra sitting space. As you go up the stairs, please note the framed calligraphy. These are all handmade, and original pieces. And here is the bathroom, with its nautical themes. Just ahead is the guest room, and around the corner is my fiancée's room." Kizna's room was decorated in shades of purple, lavender, and maroon. "And this disaster, to your left, is my room."  
  
"How in the world do you find anything in here?"  
  
"Every now and then I go on an archeology dig." Darden noticed that one corner of Zero's room was clear of clutter. Candles, roses, and a picture of Zero and Kizna rested on a low table, along with a picture of a silver- haired boy, staring at the night sky, with a dreamy expression.  
  
Why does he keep this, this shrine? Does he keep it for her? No, that has to be a more recent photo. He looks sad. Oh, he's smiling, but his eyes aren't. What would she say if she really looked into those eyes? The roses---he's put them next to the other picture. Who took that shot? Did he catch that boy unguarded? Or did the boy give him that moment? I feel as if I'm intruding. Forgive me, Rei. I want to know so much.   
  
"Come on down, and I'll set you up in my sanctum sanctorum." The two made their way downstairs, into the kitchen. Zero turned on the radio, and started rummaging through the cabinets, the refrigerator, and the pantry. Habibi jumped off his shoulder, and circled Darden, nuzzling his legs. He bent down, stroking the cat's fur.  
  
"He usually doesn't greet people right away. He likes you. And if you want to get his undying affection, you just need to chuck him under the chin. Go on, give it a try."  
  
Habibi began rolling, purring, and nuzzling Darden's face. "Wow. He's totally blissed-out. Amazing." If I chucked you under the chin, Rei, would you move like that? Whoa. Get a grip. This guy's engaged, and if he weren't, he'd still be out of reach. Focus. "So, what are you bringing to the Kuerten house?"  
  
"Thanks for reminding me. I've got a batch of spinach lasagna in the freezer, and a deep-dish blackberry cobbler. Wait here." He stepped out of the room, returning with two foil-covered trays, marked with cooking instructions. "These can thaw a bit, while I scrounge up some dinner for us. What would you like to drink?"  
  
"May I have some tea, please?"  
  
"I'll get the kettle on. We've got Darjeeling, Earl Grey, Irish Breakfast, green tea with jasmine, hibiscus, and chai."  
  
"Green tea will be fine, thanks. Will you join me?"  
  
"I think so. How good are you at tossing a salad?" He pulled out a bag of field greens, handing them to Darden. He found a large bowl and set it on the counter. "Just put those in the bowl, and I'll chop up some veggies." Zero brought carrots and cucumbers out of the crisper. He grabbed a yellow bell pepper and three tomatoes from two platters on a baker's shelf. He laid them on a chopping board, pulled a knife from a cutlery block, and began cutting everything up. "Here I come!" he said, adding the vegetables to the greens. "Here are the salad tongs. Just be gentle."  
  
Darden tossed the salad, watching Zero reach into the refrigerator for a packet of mozzarella cheese, a couple of eggs, and a loaf of bread. He began by cutting the crusts off the bread. He then beat the eggs in a bowl, drained and sliced the cheese, and placed a skillet on the stove, adding olive oil. He assembled the sandwiches, dipping them into the egg mixture and frying them. He placed them on a plate, and set them in the stove to keep warm. He arranged a platter with salami, green and black olives, and prosciutto, and set that on the table. Next came the place settings: green placemats, blue napkins, two stoneware plates, forks, knives, and spoons graced the table. Zero motioned to Darden, who brought the salad; then he removed the sandwiches from the stove and set them on a trivet, near the platter.  
  
"Dinner is served. Please to the table, sir."  
  
The two sat and ate in silence. Only the radio murmured in the background.  
  
"Thank you for dinner, Zero," Darden finally said. "You're a good cook."  
  
"Thank you. Let's get these pans into the oven." Once the lasagna and the cobbler sat in the stove, Zero gathered the dishes. "Wash or dry?"  
  
"I'll wash," Darden replied, rolling back his sleeves. "Do you keep any kitchen gloves on hand?"  
  
"Under the sink," Zero said. He looked at the other's forearms, noting the tattoo on the inside wrist. It's a number. Oh my god, that's a GOA number---oh no, no, no, it's got to be some sort of joke. The goddesses aren't that sadistic. It can't be. It is. Sweet Kannon, it is him! But where and how.and what the devil is he doing here?   
  
"Are you all right?" Darden filled the sink with suds, and began tackling the plates. "You act as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
"No. Just someone I thought was gone forever. What brings you here, so late?"  
  
"Two things. I'm looking for the source of the Quark trade. I got a tip that it originated here, through a network known as the Shadowcatchers. And there is the other question: the one you'd like to ask me, and the one I need to ask you: do you know me, Rei Enna? And if you do, can you help me remember?"  
  
Zero stared, mouth agape. "As I said before, all I really recall is waking up in a hospital, and leaving with scrubs, a sealed letter, and a silver ring. I've never removed the ring, not once. And I just noticed, you've got a ring on your left hand as well. It's a band set with a square cut garnet. If it's the same one that I've seen in dreams, the inside of the band has 'Love surpasses all---Hiead' engraved. As mine has 'To the love of my soul---Rei' engraved on the inside."  
  
"Hiead." The silence returned. "You're alive. Oh gods, you are alive."  
  
Water spilled over the edge of the sink, soaking the floor and startling Habibi. Darden turned off the tap. He reached a hand up to Zero's face. "Hiead. I was Hiead Gner. Then you---then we were---"  
  
"Yes. We were."  
  
The two turned to the sink, finishing the dishes. Zero prepared tea, and checked the oven. "I have to get ready for the wake. Where are you staying?"  
  
"I haven't found a place."  
  
"Why not stay here?" Deep blue eyes welled with tears, pleading.  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Ruby eyes measured the other's gaze.  
  
"Just a few days. I'll see if Rio or Garu can help you find a place of your own."  
  
"A few days, then, if you insist."  
  
"I do insist."  
  
"Rei Enna, I am in your debt."  
  
"No debt, sir, but friendship and love."  
  
"Thank you, Zero."  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I was over at Naruto House, and to my shock, have found my date and time need adjusting. Look for a few minor adjustments to the Prologue. Beyond that, I want to thank everyone who has read, and all who have reviewed. #88---thank you for the encouragements. As to your question concerning Zero, well, all I can say is read on! All will be revealed in time.  
  
The chapter's title is taken from the song "Cold Hands Warm Heart" by Echobelly. I wish I could meet the band.  
  
To come: the wake at the Kuerten house; a midnight breakfast at Rio and Garu's place; Kizna meets Darden (Hiead); and a dinner party with Clay, Saki, Yamagi, Roose, Rio, Garu, and the folks at 2217 Malmsey Street. Stay tuned.  
  
Again, thank you for reading and reviewing. I look forward to more.  
  
Long live love!  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	7. Sympathies and Starlight

Chapter Five: Sympathies and Starlight  
  
Hiead Gner sat at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of tea. Habibi nestled in his lap, purring. The radio played in the background. "This is Erts Virny Cocteau with you, on Radio Flora, playing the songs you love to sing. In the next hour, listen for Joan Armatrading, Robert Johnson, and Bebel Gilberto. At this time, we here at Radio Flora send out our deepest sympathies to the family and friends of Ryker Kuerten."  
  
Silence followed the announcement. After about five minutes, Erts resumed speaking. "You will be greatly missed, Ryker." Hiead's ears pricked up when he heard, "The next dedication goes out to the Angel, from Rei." The opening chords of "Blue Melody" kicked in.  
  
Zero came downstairs, black loafers in hand, wearing a charcoal grey shirt and black trousers. Black socks stuck out of a pocket. "Come on, give me a hand here."  
  
"And how do you propose I do that when your cat has taken me hostage?"  
  
Zero snorted. "Nudge him when you get up. He will take the hint, trust me." Hiead nudged the cat, which sprang from his lap. "Easy-peasy when you know how, mate."  
  
He handed Hiead a kitchen towel and an oven mitt. "I think the dishes are just about done. Let's get them up top." Zero reached inside, with two potholders, and pulled out a baking sheet, where the cobbler had rested. He put it on the stove, while Hiead retrieved the lasagna, and placed that next to the cobbler. The two looked at each other for a moment, then looked away.  
  
"So how did you get the name of Darden Angel?"  
  
"There was a patient at Point Three Hospital, by that name, who shared a room with me. He came in, about two weeks after I'd arrived there. He was having seizures, and they had to restrain him. One morning, he snapped the restraints, ran for the elevator, and fled the hospital. They found him three days later, in a field some 60 kilometers away. He'd been dead for 36 hours. Nobody showed up to claim his body, or his possessions. So, once I was able to move around, I took his name, his wallet, and what I came in with, and hightailed it to the Outlands."  
  
"And how did you pick up your line of work?" Zero went into the living room, sitting on a maroon cushion. Hiead followed, plumping himself on the sofa. Habibi jumped up, nuzzling his neck.  
  
"I met a former policeman, name of Mickey Traherne, who worked as a bounty hunter. He taught me the ins and outs of tracking criminals. What he didn't show me, I didn't need to know. He was my mentor and my partner. Between us, we must have collared hundreds of felons, every stripe. We even managed to crack down on a few white-collar perpetrators, and believe you me, those are hard to come by."  
  
"And what happened to your partner? Did you get into an argument? Split the franchise? Did he retire to Terrasol?"  
  
"Two years ago, he was diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma. Chemotherapy worked for a while; until about six months ago, he was in remission. Then they found that the cancer had spread, and wasn't responding to chemo. He heard about a new treatment, still in the experimental stages, and decided to give it a try. The treatment program involved a new drug called Resilient Q; according to the brochures, it would boost the immune system, halting the spread of cancer cells.  
  
"Within a month, Traherne gained weight and regained muscle mass. He also got more short-tempered and violent. He started complaining of headaches, which began turning into seizures. He had a final seizure one evening, when we were on the road, and died before I could get him to an emergency room. His widow and kids moved away, not long after the funeral."  
  
"So that's how you got there from here, is it?"  
  
"Yes." The cat settled into his lap, falling asleep. "He must think I'm the most comfy couch on two legs."  
  
"Just his way of saying he loves you, Hiead."  
  
"So how did you and Kizna get engaged?"  
  
"Well, we came here after the showdown, and started college. She went to North Plain. I studied at Terranova. We stayed in touch with most of our friends. Yamagi and Roose came out. Didn't faze Tsukasa too much---she actually joins the boys when they have drag dinner shows---but Wrecka went ballistic. Accused Yamagi of corrupting her 'sweet innocent Roo-chan.' If she only knew. But she'd still probably kill Yamagi. And then she'd go after you and me for putting dirty thoughts in their heads!"  
  
"I'll save the 'why me' question for later. How exactly did you and Kizna get together?"  
  
"She kept tabs on me after your funeral. And when Ikhny killed herself, we sort of became each other's life support. She transferred to Terranova in her third year. We moved off campus in our senior year."  
  
Hiead frowned. "Back it up there. Ikhny killed herself? Why?"  
  
"She blamed herself for what happened to you in combat. Said she should have done more to ensure your safety, keep you from harm. Never forgave herself. She got hold of a gun, and one day, after Kizna left for class, she took a shower, dressed in her Repairer uniform, and shot herself. Kizna found her body an hour later."  
  
"So you and she got closer. I'm glad the two of you could carry each other. When did you fall in love with her?"  
  
"Well, we started teaching after graduation. We had both decided to pool some money and look for a house. We moved here a year and a half ago. And I proposed to her last Christmas."  
  
Hiead shook his head. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"We're getting married in April."  
  
"Still didn't answer my question, Zero."  
  
"She was there when I tried to kill myself. She stuck by me while I mourned losing you. She helped me get back to the living world. I owe her so much." Hiead, take the hint! Stop prying. I spent seven years of my life trying to erase that day. Seven years of memories and dreams. And now you're here, and it's so late, so very late.   
  
Zero's eyes welled with tears, and he buried his face in his hands. Sobs racked his frame. Why couldn't you come for me sooner? Why did you let me think you were dead all this time? And why, why, why are you still so beautiful? Oh sweet Mother Kannon, what do I do now? He rocked on the cushion, shoes forgotten, when he felt two arms circle his waist. He sank into the weight of Hiead's body, listening to the other man's breathing, to his heartbeat.  
  
"Forgive me, Rei. Forgive me." He paused a moment, then started to sing: "I almost wish I could forget you; in reality I won't, though summer with my arms around you seems hopelessly remote. But it won't be long, and our love is strong. No it won't be long, it won't be long, if nothing goes wrong."  
  
Zero closed his eyes, recalling an afternoon in the relaxation room, after a grueling session in the Cuerval. He'd lain in the grass, listening to the sounds of birdsong and rushing water. I often wondered what it would be like to spend an evening there, with a blanket and a view of the stars. The sounds had lulled him, and he woke that evening to the sound of Clay's voice: "Zero! If you don't want a demerit for violating curfew, get up and get to bed." He chuckled at the memory, and began to relax.  
  
"You still have a lovely singing voice, Hiead. You should have considered a music career."  
  
"Oh yeah," he laughed, relieved that Zero had stopped crying. "I can see it now. Darden Angel, the Singing Bounty Hunter."  
  
"You'd still go by Darden?" Zero turned his head to look up at Hiead's face. Ruby eyes gazed into his; a hand reached up, brushing tears away.  
  
"Maybe. I still have a lot to learn about being Hiead. Besides, bounty hunters travel under assumed names. Not even Traherne used his real name when we hit the road. To you, however, I am Hiead. And if asked---nicely-- -I'd answer to that name from Kizna, even some of the others you knew."  
  
Zero nestled his head against Hiead's chest. Fingers rumpled his hair, and a whisper floated by: "Will you be okay?"  
  
"I think so. Thanks."  
  
"Good." Hiead released him. "Get the phone. Garu and Rio are buzzing you."  
  
"I don't hear it." Zero got up, giving Hiead a puzzled look.  
  
"They're dialing now. Give them a shock."  
  
As Zero approached the telephone, it rang. He picked up, saying: "Talk to me, Rio."  
  
"You knew that was me?" Rio whistled in surprise.  
  
"Well, I got a tip from a dinner guest. When do I expect you guys?"  
  
"We're five minutes away. See you soon, dude."  
  
"Later." Zero hung up. "Okay. So I stand corrected. You want to come with us?"  
  
"If it's no trouble. Besides, I think I need to do a little investigative work. Your soccer player did not die of anything natural."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When you coached him last year, what was he like?"  
  
"He didn't really interact with the other players too well. I think his parents were getting a divorce, and there was a nasty custody battle. I visited their home a few times. I remember the school psychiatrist gave him a prescription for anti-depressants. Halfway through the school year, he attempted suicide, and he spent six weeks in Point Seven Hospital. I think they started him on a new battery of medications and intensive therapy. I think he was mainly taking a new drug, something called Brilhante. He was good for the rest of the year. But Rio got him this year, and he had a much shorter temper."  
  
The doorbell rang. "You can ask Rio more about Ryker, if you like. Excuse me." Zero walked to the front door, opening it. Rioroute and Gareas Elidd waited, coats over their dark clothes. Still muscular, Garu now had a more solid look, and a few fine lines near his eyes. A snowy streak ran through his green hair. "Get your shoes on, Enna, before we---oh my god! Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Ask him yourself, guys." Hiead got up, walking over.  
  
"Yes, I am Hiead Gner," he said, shaking hands with Rio and Garu. "I met your companion this afternoon." "I don't understand," Rio said. "We saw your Ingrid intercept a barrage of VICTIM. We saw the vessel fall apart. They told us your body had been vaporized in the assault. The Observers gave you a posthumous Medal of Valor."  
  
"Truth be told, I still don't understand a lot of things. I'd like to, though."  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," Zero announced, as he threw a coat over his clothes. "Can someone give me a hand with the dishes?"  
  
"I will," Hiead replied. He walked into the kitchen, and brought both pans in his arms. "Shall we go then, gentlemen?"  
  
Garu nodded.  
  
"Just a minute!" Zero said. "You'll want a coat. Wait here." He bounded up the stairs, returning with a black wool coat, which he draped over Hiead's shoulders.  
  
The four walked out the door. Zero locked up, and they piled into Rio's car, for the drive to the upper city, and the Kuerten household.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Fifteen reviews. Wow. Another ten, and it's "Free Space" time. Why "Free Space"? I like the idea of sitting down and jotting a note, not unlike the notes that shojo manga creators sometimes do. So to all who have reviewed thus far, I say it again: thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Sandy: thanks! I try to write every day. Lil_angelgirl: as to the question of what Hiead will go by, I think he will probably use "Darden" as an alias. As to how Clay will react---and how Gner will take finding out that he was tagged for death---I see sparks flying. But the return of Hiead Gner may prove to be the least of Mr. Fortran's worries. See what happens. Seeker: well, Rio is a gym teacher and soccer coach, and Gareas owns and operates a dojo. The details of how they got together will come soon. And look for Erts soon. As to whether Zero stays with Kizna, or returns to Hiead: well, much as I hate to be a downer, I say---stay tuned.  
  
The lyrics which Hiead sings are taken from "Don't Be---Memory" by the Chills. Martin Philipps wrote them; I just like them. "Brilhante" means brilliant in Portuguese. "Easy-peasy" is a phrase used by Jamie Oliver, a cook also known as the "Naked Chef." What can I say? I'm a Food Network junkie!  
  
Red River City is built somewhat like older river cities, with upper and lower tiers. Most of the former Pilots live in the lower city, which is near the Red River (so called as there is a good deal of red clay in the soil). The higher-ranking officials (all with GOA and GIS backgrounds), as well as the upper classes, live in the upper city, on a series of hills above the riverbank. I promise I'll provide more details on the lay of the land as I continue.  
  
Coming up: The wake, and an interesting talk over midnight breakfast. Kizna meets Hiead the next morning. Clay and Saki enter the picture; what do they know about the drug known as Quark? Yamagi, Roose, and Tsukasa liven up a dinner party at Zero's. And there is more to come. Stay tuned, and I will do my best. Thank you all so much. And here's to next time!  
  
Antoinette Herrera (poetisa) 


	8. The Mourning Line, and a View of the Cit...

Chapter Six: The Mourning Line, and a View of the City  
  
A four-door sedan climbed up a hill, lined with high walls and elaborate fences. Live oak trees, now bare, spread branches over Barrow Lane---one of the streets connecting Red River City's two halves.  
  
Hiead and Zero sat in the back seat, cradling covered dishes. Garu drove, while Rio cast a longing look at the food that they were delivering to the Kuerten house. "Bloody waste of time," Garu muttered. "Up here in Rosso Heights, they can cater a wake."  
  
"Look, I asked Mrs. Kuerten if she wanted me to bring anything. She said yes, and I see no reason to go back on my word," Zero replied.  
  
"Your call, buddy boy," Garu said, as he slowed the car. "So, is this the place?" He pulled up to a driveway that led back to a ranch-style house. "Man, I thought this would be more posh."  
  
"Depends on what your notion of posh is. That is all I have to say."  
  
"It seems quite luxuriant to me," Hiead murmured, as he took in the view of the gardens leading up to the house. There was a gazebo, large enough to seat a dinner party of 20, with room to spare. Wisteria vines graced a large pavilion just beyond. He saw light glowing in a hothouse, and Japanese maples, mingled with ash and cherry trees. Who cares about the house? I'd take the garden, any day.   
  
Once they reached the house, Garu parked the car. He and Rio got out, opening the back doors. Zero and Hiead, dishes in hand, got out while the two closed the back doors and locked up. The moon had risen, lighting Hiead's hair with pale fire. Garu rang the doorbell. A woman in her mid- 40s, with auburn hair, hazel eyes, and a black dress, opened the door. "Please come in," she said. "Thank you for coming. Just set the dishes on the dining room table."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Kuerten," Zero answered. "You've met Coach Vilgyna. This is his companion, Gareas Elidd, and this is an old friend of mine, Darden Angel. He just arrived today." Eveline Kuerten shook hands with Rioroute and Garu in turn, waiting for Hiead and Zero to set the dishes on the table.  
  
Hiead stared in disbelief at the assortment of food laid out already: glazed ham, roast beef, smoked salmon, a number of side dishes ranging from potato salad to baba ganoush, cold platters with cheese and vegetables, and a teeth-tingling array of desserts, from brownies to torrejas, all on a table that would easily seat more than 50 people. Two carts held plates, cups, and silverware; coffee, cream, a thermal pot of hot water, and iced water pitchers, with glasses nearby, covered two more carts. Black cloth veiled frames with different artwork.  
  
He removed the coat, placing it on a bench in the foyer, and rejoined the others in the living room. Mourners clustered in different groups: teammates and classmates to the right; family members to the left; and ahead, a line of teachers and faculty approaching the dead boy's parents.  
  
Eveline sat in a damasked armchair, her face a mixture of sorrow and anger. Guillermo Kuerten, her ex-husband, sat next to her. He received sympathies with a cool, unwavering expression. His face resembled a stone bluff: black eyes, set in a craggy face, measured the room. Hiead noted the tension between the former spouses. These two are in cease-fire mode. I doubt that will last beyond the actual funeral. If this is anything like Mickey's funeral, the fights will probably start before the first clump of dirt hits the casket.   
  
Rio and Garu approached the couple and bowed. Rio clasped Mrs. Kuerten's hands, then shook the hand of Mr. Kuerten. Garu did the same; after a few words, the two bowed again and walked toward a sofa. After several other faculty members approached, Zero came up, bowing.  
  
He took Mrs. Kuerten's hand, and said, "Your son was a fine young man. I can't think of much more to say. I am sorry." He then shook Mr. Kuerten's hand. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kuerten."  
  
He then walked over to a photograph of Ryker, draped in black, with white chrysanthemums at the base. He clapped his hands, and bowed his head. The sandy-haired, grey-eyed image stared back, a dim light behind the eyes. Zero cleared his throat, and spoke: "You were such a great player, Ryker. You had the gift of goal. What happened? You could have done so much more." Tears fell; he wiped them away with the back of his hand. "You should be here."  
  
Hiead approached the Kuertens, doing what he had seen the others do. He shook hands in silence, then approached the photograph, where Zero had lingered, still crying. He clapped his hands, lowered his head, and murmured, "Memory Eternal. May your memory be eternal."  
  
Zero stood, mute and paralyzed with grief. Hiead put an arm around his shoulder, leading him to a quiet part of the room. Dark blue eyes gazed into space, glassy with unshed tears. He started to mumble, "Should have seen the signs, should have paid more attention, how did I miss the danger? I left him in the lurch, why, should be here, should be here---no." His voice dropped to a cracked whisper. "I failed you." He collapsed into Hiead's arms, sobbing hard.  
  
Hiead stroked his hair, whispering, "You've done all you can do for the boy. You weren't a bad coach, you didn't leave him to his own. You didn't fail him."  
  
"I failed you, failed you in the worst way," Zero wept. Why did you intercept that VICTIM ambush? I should have died that day. Not you, not you, it wasn't right, not at all right!   
  
A memory surfaced in Hiead's mind: surrounded by a horde of VICTIM, he had tried to contact the other Pilots. "Zero! Yamagi! Erts! Yu! Is there anyone there? If you can hear me, let me know." He struck at his assailants, who fell away. A shock coursed down his spine. From his screen, he saw VICTIM, in a pincer formation, closing in on Zero. He reached out to the First Pilot. {Zero, the VICTIM is setting you up for an ambush. You've got to change your flight pattern, now.}  
  
He heard Zero's thoughts. {Hiead, what's the matter? Why haven't you radioed me?}  
  
{No time. I'm going to draw their fire away. Go after the mothership.} {They'll kill you, Hiead. I can take care of them.}  
  
{Are you mad? Leave them to me. I'll be all right.}  
  
{Hiead, no. You can't.}  
  
{I will. And I want to. I'm not afraid.}  
  
{But Hiead, what if---}  
  
{Don't argue! Just aim for the mothership! I'll watch your back.}  
  
Hiead changed direction, charging headlong into the oncoming ranks. He felt his EX surge, white light radiating around him, as he attacked the circling masses. In the distance, he sensed Zero's reaction, as his Ingrid aimed for the mothership of the VICTIM.  
  
A pale golden glow suffused the sky, followed by a flash of red, then silence.  
  
{Rei. Whatever happens, please, don't blame yourself. I love you, and I will return.}  
  
Zero exhaled. Where was the mothership? Metal shards littered the space where the leader of VICTIM had been. He let out a whoop, then radioed the others: "We've got the advantage. Move in."  
  
Hiead felt a burning yellow light surround him, before everything faded.  
  
The young man in his arms sobbed harder, no longer caring if anyone saw or heard. "Zero."  
  
"I left you to die, Hiead! I left you!" Zero rasped, his voice raw with despair.  
  
"Rei, itooshii, shhhh. I'm alive. I'm here. Calm down," Hiead whispered. He glanced over at Rio and Garu, who rose from the sofa, and hurried over. "He needs to leave now. Can you say goodnight for us, while I take him outside?" They nodded, as he drew Zero up, gathering their coats. "You weren't to blame, not for the soccer player, and not for me. Given the circumstance, I would do everything again, no regrets. Come on. Let's see how high the moon has risen." Hiead walked outside, half-carrying Zero, to a small bench not far from the driveway.  
  
Zero cried in his arms, falling forward onto Hiead's lap. He drew his legs up, curling in a catlike manner. Hiead stroked his dark mocha hair, then traced the young man's lips with his fingers. He moved down, chucking Zero under the chin, which caused him to shift, wrapping his arms around Hiead's waist.  
  
Hiead sang, low at first, then louder: "Take my hand, you know I'll be there, if you can, I'll cross the sky for your love, for I have promised, oh, to be with you tonight, and for the time that will come. Take my hand, you know I'll be there, if you can, I'll cross the sky for your love. And I understand, these winds and tides, these changing tides won't drag you away. Hold on, and hold on tightly. Hold on, and don't let go of my love. The storm will pass; it won't be long now. This love will last; this love will last forever. Take my hand, you know I'll be there, if you can, I'll cross the sky for your love, and give you what I hold dear. Hold on, and hold on tightly. Hold on, and hold on tightly. Rise up, rise up, with wings like eagles. You'll run, you'll run, you'll run and not grow weary. Take my hand. Hold on, and hold on tightly. Hold on, and hold on tightly, to be strong---this love lasts forever. To be strong---this love lasts forever. Take my hand."  
  
Zero's breathing slowed, as he began to calm, drifting into sleep. Go on, itooshii, rest. No-one's out to hurt you. I'll see that you make it through tonight, I promise. Hiead looked up at the sky, dark and starmad. He drew in a deep breath, and cradled Zero, who was now sound asleep. You are so lovely, and alive, in ways most people could never fathom. I don't understand why you trust me so readily. A sensible man would never approach a stranger; much less would he invite him to dinner. But then again, you aren't exactly cursed to be sensible, are you? Thank Kannon for that. A sensible man would bar the door on a saint.   
  
Garu came outside, dragging Rio behind him. A piece of fried chicken clung to his lips, which were smeared with traces of creamed spinach, macaroni and cheese, and carrot soufflé. "Sorry we took so long. The original chowhound here got sidetracked. Can't you even use a wet-nap?" Rio looked down and mumbled something. "Oh, come on, sulky, you know we keep some in the glove box.  
  
He pointed to Zero. "Is he going to be all right?"  
  
"I think so," Hiead replied. "Today's run him roughshod, though. Not that it's been easy for anyone here. I think this death cut closer to the bone than even he imagined."  
  
"Get him in the car, and we'll take a drive." Hiead scooped the sleeper up, carrying him to Garu and Rio's car. He climbed into the back seat, making sure not to rouse Zero, and let him remain on his lap. The others followed.  
  
Garu turned on the engine, turned around, and wove down the driveway, past the trees and flowers of the garden. Once he reached Barrow Lane, he turned left, and followed the lane until he reached the junction of Rural Route 2. He followed RR2 to a steep, winding road that led through pine and birch forests, and emerged at the top of a plateau. He brought the car to a stop.  
  
"Gentlemen, this is Inspiration Point," Garu said. "From here you can see Red River City. And if you're in a certain mood, you can pretend you're 16, right Rio?" He shot his partner a wicked look. "But tonight's not really the night for steaming up the windows. I just thought you might like a little stargazing."  
  
Hiead looked at the city's skyline, following the light to the point where it reached up to meet the night sky. Breathtaking.   
  
Zero stirred. "Hiead?" he whispered. "Where are you?" "My dear, sweet fool," Hiead murmured, "the question you ought to ask is, 'where am I, and why am I kipped out in your lap?' 'Cos if you're wondering where I am, I'm here, with a gorgeous brunet, in the back of a car. And there's a really lovely view of the city, and the night sky, outside."  
  
He paused, then added, to himself, "But there isn't a single star that compares with you."  
  
"What was that?" Zero asked, a bit more awake now.  
  
"Nothing, never mind." Nearly gave yourself away back there, boy. Take a cold shower. Cold shower, hell, try a refreshing dip in the Red River!   
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
"Inspiration Point, or so Garu told me."  
  
"And where are they?" Zero raised himself, stretched, and looked outside. He saw the two in each other's arms, exchanging a slow kiss. "I guess I lost it back at the wake, didn't I?" Zero lowered his eyes.  
  
Hiead smiled, a sad smile. "Yes, you did. But nobody's going to flog you for it. And I would worry more if you didn't get upset. Hey," he said, "look at me. You can't let this eat you alive. And please, stop crucifying yourself for what happened way back when. You're alive. You're here. You are stronger than I ever would have been in this sort of situation."  
  
"Strong? What the hell good is it to be strong when you can't save someone else?"  
  
"There's a strength that outshines the worst calamities, Zero. Believe me."  
  
Rio and Garu walked back to the car, arm-in-arm. "Hey dude," Rio said, "how was your nap?"  
  
"Comfy, I guess. You guys all right?"  
  
"Yeah, we're cool." Garu kissed Rio's forehead; Rio nestled his head in Garu's chest. "What say we get back for breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. What say you to a three-cheese strata?" Zero asked.  
  
"Won't know till we get home," Garu said, removing his arm from Rio's waist, with a playful shove. They got into the car, waiting for Zero to sit up and fasten a seat belt. Hiead looked out the window, as the car started.  
  
"How about a little music?" Rio asked, turning on the radio. Erts' voice broke the silence: "This is Radio Flora, with the music that colors your world. Erts Virny Cocteau with you, till one a.m. Listen for songs from David Bowie, Al Green, and Big Star. Neil Finn for you now, on Radio Flora." As the car descended from the Point, the music rose: "Deadlines again, feel like hiding out; no sign of comfort yet, have a nap while no-one's looking, bring some inspiration to the man. In my head, a namesake out of reach; strange days upon us now: we leave the dust of conversation hanging in the light above our bed. Leave me now, 'cos tonight it's driving me mad. I guess I'll be all right, but tonight it's driving me mad."  
  
Hiead looked ahead. Rio had taken Garu's free hand, leaning close. He glanced at Zero, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey there."  
  
"Hey," Zero said. "They look cozy."  
  
"You sure you're okay?" He studied the young man's face.  
  
"Hold my hand?" Zero whispered.  
  
"Sure," Hiead replied, taking Zero's hands in his. He moved closer, allowing the other to lean on his shoulder. They sat in silence, as the song continued: "Year after year, demons always come, fail to materialize, way beyond my understanding, find my only comfort in your hands. Hold me now, 'cos tonight it's driving me mad. This dream can fill you up, but tonight it's driving me mad."  
  
Beech and pine trees glimmered in the moonlight, sentinels in the November night. An opossum scurried across the road; a white owl flew in pursuit.  
  
"Hey diamond girl, restless in my head, say what lies between us, a host of everyday distractions, but most of all, it's music taking me. And it's driving me mad. Still I can't refuse, even when it's driving me mad. I guess I'll be all right, when tomorrow brings some relief. This dream can fill you up, so put it out and find what's underneath."  
  
The four rode on, silent, while the music played.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hello everyone. How are y'all all? Thank you for your patience, persistence, and feedback with this story.  
  
UE: tovarishch, thank you, thank you, thank you. In hindsight, I can stand to do some tweaking of the earlier interactions between Hiead and Zero. How much, I can't yet say---I am of the mind that, even separated, the two retain a sense of each other's presence. But you have given me definite (angel) food for thought! And I am so glad you liked the last chapter. Cloa: I'll try to keep an eye on the pace and the timing. Frequent posting has pros and cons---but there's always revision, and I don't mind that at all. Nozomi: I may just write a Zero/Kizna side story, covering their last years at college, and first years as teachers. And I am dreadfully sorry that Ikhny-chan did not live to see Hiead, alive and well---but there are still secrets sleeping. And when Yamagi and Roo-chan make their appearance, it will be a fabba ABBA moment. (Anyone care to take a guess at who will be Frida and who will be Agnetha?) D-chan: Thank you. I was hoping this would be a fresh story. Let me know what you think; your feedback is crucial. KLMeri: Look for Clay and Saki a few chapters down the pike. And hang loose! He may come through this all right, in the end. Never know. As always, to everyone who has read, I offer my undying gratitude. *bows*  
  
Twenty-five reviews---happy happy joy joy! It's Free Space time! Look for Free Space next time! Questions, ideas, and a few notes.  
  
Food fun facts: baba ganoush is a dip similar to hummus, made with eggplant. You can eat it with veggies, or slathered on pita bread, with a little olive oil. Torrejas are a Spanish version of French toast, served in clear anise syrup.  
  
Lyrical contents: When Hiead sings to Zero in the garden, he sings "Drowning Man," which is on the U2 album, War. I think Bono wrote the lyrics, possibly with the Edge. The song playing on Radio Flora is "Driving Me Mad," written by Neil Finn. I don't own the rights. I just enjoy the music.  
  
Once more, thank you all. Your reviews, feedback, comments, and critique all are welcome. And to those who have been reading, and haven't yet reviewed: I want to hear from you as well!  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	9. How to Make a ThreeCheese Strata

Chapter Seven: How to Make a Three-Cheese Strata  
  
"Hey, Rio," said Garu, "do we need anything from the Safeway?"  
  
"Maybe a dozen eggs, and some cheddar," Rio replied. "Zero? Can you think of anything else we need for breakfast? Zero?"  
  
The dark-haired young man dozed in the back seat, resting on Hiead's shoulder. "Do you mind?" Hiead said. "He's resting."  
  
The car reached the bottom of the plateau, rejoining Rural Route 2. Garu drove on, reaching the junction of RR2 and Barrow Lane. He turned to the left; the walls and gates of Rosso Heights loomed on either side.  
  
As the lane dipped, leading to the lower city, Rio piped up: "We are going to the all-nighter, right?"  
  
Garu snorted. "As if you had reason to doubt. And the turn-off is about three or four blocks away. So, we'll need eggs, cheese---just cheddar? I think we can also use some jack cheese, and some cottage cheese. I think we should pick up some milk, maybe a crumb cake. Do we need bacon? How about a package of frozen spinach?"  
  
"I think that about covers everything. Wait, we need some cocoa."  
  
A sign came up, which read: Sunderland Avenue. Gareas turned to the right, driving about another six blocks, before coming up on the Safeway parking lot. "Okay, we're going in," he said, turning to Hiead. "Y'all coming inside?"  
  
"I think I'll keep an eye on sleeping beauty here, thanks." Hiead opened the window on his left, as Rio and Garu walked into the supermarket. He felt the sting of a north wind on his face; the chill snapped him out of the muzzy sensation creeping through his limbs, threatening sleep. I do not want to nod just yet. One person in doss mode is one too many.   
  
The cold bit into him, and he pulled the borrowed coat a little closer. Zero stirred, sighing. Hiead prayed that the young man would settle down again. Dark mocha hair tickled his chin, and fluttered across his face. He looks so charming when he's asleep.   
  
A memory of Hiead, lying in Zero's bed, flashed through his thoughts. Stars spilled through a window, and into the room they shared at GOA. Zero lay in his arms, almost purring, face serene and sated. Hiead stared at the boy, and traced the curve of the sleeping boy's cheek, before pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
  
Just as his eyes began to close, Hiead felt Zero shift, moving forward. "Beautiful," Zero breathed. "A treasure greater than any gem." Their lips met, in a tender, dream-scented kiss. Sweet. He tastes so sweet, like cherry vanilla ice cream. Hiead gazed at Zero's face, watching dark blue eyes---the color of a twilit winter sky---open, as a note of laughter crept into the kiss. "Zero, you do realize we have to wake up for practice."  
  
"Can't we just call in sick?" Zero mumbled. "Don't want to look at Azuma's face."  
  
"Not acceptable. You and I want to become Pilots, right? So we have to look at his face, listen to his lectures, yadada yadada yadada. I know you know the drill."  
  
"Stuff the drill. I'd rather look at you."  
  
"Really? Do tell why."  
  
"For starters, you've got beautiful eyes. You're a great sparring partner. You have a devastating, sexy smile."  
  
Hiead chuckled. "Tell me more."  
  
"You always give 110% in everything you do. You keep me from getting too complacent when we're in the Pro-Ings. And you are an amazing kisser. I could kiss you all day, and never complain."  
  
"All true enough. But we still have classes to attend, practice drills, gym, and the ongoing nightmare that is the cafeteria. We'll probably tangle over some small infraction or other, and have to get hosed down so they can separate us. But, there's the relaxation room, and then, we're off to bed. And I think, in a couple of days, we might just get some time off. Care to think of how we can spend our free time?"  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Well, of course I am. And don't forget modest, while you're at it." Hiead kissed Zero, a deep, soft kiss, as the two embraced. Zero smiled at him, when they broke the kiss.  
  
"Night, Hiead. Sleep with the angels," Zero said, as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, Rei," Hiead replied, eyes slipping shut. I think the angels are probably fuming mad, 'cos you're here with me.   
  
A brush of lips against his cheek snapped Hiead back to the parking lot, the car, and the fact that Zero's hands were moving up, over his face and into his hair. The hell? This can't be good. If he gets any closer, we'll both be in trouble. But can there be a more delicious form of trouble? Shut up! He's not here for your amusement. But if he brings that mouth any closer, I can kiss rational thought goodbye.   
  
"Hiead," Zero murmured, "don't go. Please, please, don't go."  
  
"I'm here. And I'm not about to go anywhere." Zero sighed, returning to sleep.  
  
Hiead breathed, relieved and disappointed at once.  
  
He cast his memory back, bewildered. Another scene emerged: Zero snatching a language textbook from Hiead's hands. The two were in their room at GOA.  
  
The silver boy sneered, his voice oozing with derision: "Enna, did that incident with the VICTIM scramble your brain? You barely speak Standard, what the hell possesses you to learn Portuguese? Not like you're ever going to need it."  
  
Zero's face was flushed with anger and raw humiliation. "Is that all you ever think about, what you need to advance? Is there anything that you do for the sheer pleasure of it? Aside from inflicting pain on anything that moves, that is."  
  
"Oh, and learning a new language is pleasurable."  
  
"Believe it or not, yes. Have you even heard Portuguese? It is such a liquid language. Poetic, sensual, musical." He sighed, his face turning wistful. "It is music. Sad and happy at once. And I would love to hear someone whisper words to me in Portuguese. "  
  
"Like you'll ever find anyone to share your secrets. Oh wait, there's that little telepathic waif," Hiead replied. "No, you're here, and he's at GIS. Scratch that."  
  
"There are a few other advantages to learning a new language. If I get really hacked, I can read you the riot act, and you'll never guess." Zero smirked, eyes half-open. "Not to mention, I'll provide you with hours of endless mirth when I screw up and mispronounce words."  
  
Hiead's eyes widened, in shock.  
  
"Hey, it's not like I have to get inside your head to work that out. Besides, why wreck your precious reputation as a beautiful, soul-dead bastard? Now, if you will excuse me, Gner, I want to get back to my studies." Zero left the room, digipad and text in hand.  
  
Hiead stood, trying to catch what was left of his breath. Did I just hallucinate, or did he just storm out after telling me off? That's so unlike him. What got his boxers bundled?   
  
He took off, in search of Zero. Boy, you do not insult me and leave.   
  
"And why not, Hiead? You've done that to me on numerous occasions."  
  
He paused in the corridor, looking around. Zero's voice floated past. "Maybe you just can't stomach having someone stick you the way you do everyone in your path."  
  
"Get out here, Enna!" he bellowed.  
  
Zero walked up. "What's the commotion?"  
  
"How dare you---" Hiead sputtered.  
  
"What are you talking about? You were the one disrupting my studies. If the idea of me walking out on you offends you so much, just say so, already. You don't have to yell at the top your lungs."  
  
"I wasn't saying a thing."  
  
"You came through loud and clear. I'm surprised the librarians didn't track you down."  
  
"And they didn't say a word to you?"  
  
"Why should they? I was reading over my text when you cut in."  
  
"I wasn't anywhere near you."  
  
"So that wasn't you ranting about my boxers getting bundled?"  
  
Hiead gaped.  
  
"And you weren't raving that nobody insults you and leaves?"  
  
"But I---but you---what the hell is going on?" Hiead asked.  
  
"Get over yourself, Gner. I walked away. And unless you have something to say, this conversation is over." Zero spun around, heading back to the library.  
  
Hiead stared, eyes flashing. He did not hear me. He couldn't have heard me.   
  
Zero spoke over his shoulder. "On the contrary. You could wake the dead, the way you're carrying on." He walked on, fading from view.  
  
Hiead shook his head. Good god, I must have been a piece of work.   
  
Zero woke, sitting up. "You were a piece of work, Hiead, and then some. But is this the time, I ask, to replay old arguments?"  
  
"Who said I was?"  
  
Zero chuckled, his eyes on Hiead.  
  
"People do change. I should know." He leaned closer to Hiead. "Come here."  
  
Soft lips brushed against Hiead's cheek. "Did I thank you for coming with me this evening?"  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"Let me thank you again," Zero murmured, as he pressed his lips to Hiead's. The kiss, while brief and chaste, lingered, tracing flame over Hiead's lips. He drew back a little, trembling.  
  
The dark-haired one blushed, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward."  
  
"You don't need to apologize. We're both grown-ups, correct?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"And we both know this was a simple display of affection, one friend to another."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"So let's not dwell on it. Especially since Gareas and Rio are lugging half the supermarket to the car. I think they're going to need a hand or four, don't you?"  
  
Zero glanced at the parking lot. Rio pushed a shopping cart, laden with bagged groceries, while Garu glowered. "Is that breakfast for four or 400? Good Lord and butter! One day they're going to ban him for life."  
  
"And lose their best customer? I think not," Hiead quipped, opening the passenger door. Zero unbuckled and did likewise. They waited for Garu to open the trunk, then started placing the bags inside.  
  
"Next time," Garu said, glaring at Rio, "I'm putting you on a leash. You're worse than a kid on a permanent sugar high. We go in for a few things, and look how we leave."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that a certain green-haired hottie started making creative suggestions for table cream and Coconut Pocky. And when did I nibble your ear while looking at jars of dulce de leche?"  
  
Hiead and Zero whistled and packed up the last of the groceries. {Did the guys just give out too much information, Zero?}  
  
{I think they did. But I wouldn't worry. They'll make it up.}  
  
The four got into the car; Gareas started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
Garu paused, leaning over to kiss Rio full on the mouth. When they came up for breath, Rio whispered, "Love you."  
  
  
  
Zero blushed, looking out the window at the night sky. Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight---but what happens when I get what I wish for?   
  
Hiead watched him, mystified. As the car cruised down Sunderland Avenue, the music played.  
  
At the intersection of Sunderland and Beausoleil Street, Garu turned left, driving three blocks down, to the corner of Beausoleil and Rivage Court. He turned at right at Rivage, made another right turn down an alley, and pulled up to a garage three houses down. Once in the driveway, he stopped the car, saying, "We've arrived, gentlemen. All out now." Rio sprinted to open the back door, while Garu, Hiead, and Zero tended to the groceries.  
  
Hiead noted the austerity of the house, which Garu shared with Rio. Unlike Zero's place, muted colors and neutrals set the tone. A black leather sectional sofa anchored the living room, facing a home entertainment console. Rio turned on the stereo, and returned to the kitchen.  
  
"That goes in the pantry, Hiead. Zero, keep the eggs and the sourdough out. Rio, get the grater and some bowls out, stat." Garu jockeyed between the other three, making sure the groceries got put away. He began cracking eggs into a large bowl. "So, who wants to do what?"  
  
"I'll prep the bread," Rio replied.  
  
"I'll start on the cheese," Zero said. "Hiead, want to start on the bacon?"  
  
"Where do you keep the skillets, guys?" Rio handed Hiead a cast iron skillet and a packet of bacon. "Thanks. How much of the package do you want?"  
  
"About half," Garu answered. "That ought to work." He grabbed a whisk, and began beating the eggs. "Rio, get the milk. You think we ought to add spinach to the batch?"  
  
"No," Zero said. "We should be all right."  
  
Rio buttered a pan, adding the torn bread to it. Garu brought the milk-and- egg mixture over to Zero, who added cheese to the bowl. Hiead turned the bacon, making sure to avoid a grease spatter.  
  
Once the cheese and eggs were mixed together, Garu added them to the bread, mixing them together, before placing the pan into the oven.  
  
Hiead added more bacon to the skillet, placing the cooked slices in a plate on top of the stove.  
  
Rio changed the subject: "Favorite song when you're in a funk, and when you first heard it."  
  
"You lead off," Zero replied.  
  
"Okay, it's 'If You Don't Know Me By Now,' by Harold Melvin and the Bluenotes. First fight I had with Gareas, over, I don't know, leaving the toothpaste tube open and squeezed at the top. Your turn, dude."  
  
"Just one? Let me think about that. I would say, 'Could it Happen to Me,' by Roxy Music. It was around the time I first fell in love. You know, when you figure the other person doesn't even notice. So you act like everything's cool, but inside, you're going crazy." Zero paused. "But that was a chapter from another story. Oi, Gareas, what's your in-a-funk song, and where do you first remember hearing it?"  
  
"I have to say it's 'Me and Bobby McGee,' by Janis Joplin. Rio and I were having an argument on the road. He was furious 'cos I wouldn't ask for directions, and he wanted to stop someplace and at least get a map."  
  
"We got lost on the way to Langley Down," Rio added. "We finally had to pull in to a truck stop just so we could eat something and figure out where we were. I think it was the Crossroads, or some such place."  
  
Hiead whistled. "Lost nothing! You were heading into the Outlands."  
  
"And how do you know this?" Garu asked.  
  
"The Crossroads is a sort of rendezvous point for bounty hunters," he replied. "I've spent many nights there, loading up on bacon cheeseburgers and coffee, getting tips from the waitresses, and gathering information from others."  
  
Hiead turned the bacon, then said, "And before you ask, my favorite song to hear in a funk is 'I'm Only Happy When it Rains,' by Garbage. Don't know why, it just is."  
  
Zero began pulling down plates and cups from a cabinet with translucent glass panels. "Now, I have a question for you gentlemen," he said. "What color reminds you of your first kiss?"  
  
"We want to know, first off, what your color is," Garu replied, grabbing a box with crumb cake from the counter, and slicing it. "Hey, can you spare a plate? I really want to get this to the table."  
  
Zero handed him a salad plate, and began setting the table. "One word: cerise."  
  
"Cerise? What the hell kind of color is that?"  
  
"Kind of a cherry red, only brighter, with some blue mixed in." Garu snorted.  
  
"Now, then, Mister Elidd, tell us about your color," Zero said. "Rio, can you help me with the utensils, please?" Rio nodded, opening the flatware drawer.  
  
"Tangerine. That's the color I recall when I think of my first real kiss," Garu said, giving his love a roguish wink. "Hiead, do you have a color in mind?"  
  
Hiead turned out the last of the bacon, and turned off the burner under the skillet. "Do you always ask each other questions this silly?"  
  
"Nope," Zero replied. "Sometimes we sit and discuss the merits of existentialism, and argue over who had the clearer vision, Kierkegaard or Sartre. But not very often."  
  
Hiead sighed, laughing. "Trust you to be the wiseass. All right. If you must know, the color I always think of when I think of kissing is.well, midnight blue. Happy? Thank you; now, Rioroute, what color makes you think of your first kiss, hmm?"  
  
Rio grinned. "Aquamarine, with more green to it than blue."  
  
Garu set the dish with cake on the table, then pulled out a honeydew melon, a bag of red seedless grapes, and a container of sour cream. "My turn. What's your favorite flavor of ice cream? I'll tell you mine right now: apple crumble. Who's next?"  
  
"I've got two favorites," Hiead said. "Mocha fudge swirl, and cherry vanilla. Zero?"  
  
"I've also got two flavors," Zero replied. "Mint Oreo, and blood peach. Though the only time I can ever get that one is in summer. Not that I mind the wait, well, not too much." He grabbed a bowl from a draining rack, and handed it to Garu. "Now, Rio, what say you?"  
  
"Boysenberry," Rio replied. "Especially when a perfectly buff-looking sensei feeds me spoon after spoon, straight from the container."  
  
"Well, this buff one requires you, a jar of honey, and some poppy seeds," Garu called out.  
  
Hiead and Zero gave each other a sheepish look.  
  
"You sure you two don't want some time alone?" Zero asked.  
  
Rio and Garu broke into laughter. "Enna, could you please get your brain out of the gutter? I just need a few ingredients for my poppy seed dressing. A little restraint here, s'il vous plait."  
  
"Sorry there. I'll just go into the living room now, and kick back, so 'scuse me, guys."  
  
Zero retreated to the couch, face flaming, and draped his body across part of it. He heard a muted "Excuse me," followed by the sound of feet approaching the living room.  
  
"Looks pretty busy in there," Hiead said, sitting on the floor near Zero. "You holding up?"  
  
"I'll be fine. What about you?"  
  
"I'm a little shagged out. I could use a nap right now."  
  
"Climb on up, there's room and then some." Oh, great. You may as well have said, "Let me give you a radical tonsillectomy." Mother Kali, strike me dead, now. Come on, Enna, it's just the shock of everything that's gone down today, and tomorrow you'll have the whole day with Kizna. You're halfway to matrimony. You're not in love with Hiead, you're not; that ended seven years back---so why did I melt when I saw him? I can't fall again. I've lost so much. I can't risk losing Kizna. But the prospect of losing him again---that strikes terror.   
  
"Move it over, Zero. I'm coming up." How are you going to manage this, Gner, without turning into a slack-jawed, drooling idiot? One, I might add, who wants to play tonsil hockey with the most sensual man on the planet? Think: he's crazy for Kizna, crazy for her; whatever we had died with the Final Battle---and the minute I see him, I feel like I'm alive again, and I don't understand how, wheretofore, or why. Just that he has enchanting eyes, and when I see him in pain, I feel my heart crack; he has hair that no amount of pomade or gel will ever control, so warm and soft and safe. And as for the lips---does he taste like coffee now? Lower the volume, Gner---he's not yours. He's her Zero now. Mother Kannon help me, but I'd swap places.   
  
The two lay on their stomachs, facing each other. Hiead locked his gaze on Zero, who refused to look away.  
  
"Hiead?" Zero asked. "How long will you be here in town?"  
  
"Depends, I guess. Your fair city's the epicenter for Quark, so I need to get information and access to the source. That may take a while, especially since there's a connection between Q Labs and the trade. Maybe it's nothing more than a case of someone pirating the drug, but somehow I doubt that. So I could be here for weeks, or even months."  
  
"Will you return to the Outlands?"  
  
"I might." Give me a reason, and I'd stay with you.   
  
"What are the Outlands like?" And could you take me there?   
  
"The Outlands are wild. You can travel for ages before you see another person. There are only one or two big cities, and next to what's here, they're still small. You'll find your share of crime out there, but you can find that here, too. If you travel far enough, you'll reach the ocean. I have a little bungalow at Luritja Cove. I go fishing, take walks on the beach, and watch the sun set. Hey, I don't get bounties every day. And I sing as loudly as I please. My nearest neighbor is half a kilometer away, so I don't have to worry about disturbing the peace."  
  
"You ever get lonely out there?"  
  
"Sometimes I do. When Mickey was alive, and we didn't have a case, I'd stay with him and the family. His wife makes the best crawfish boil this side of the Deluges. Nothing like it in the summer! Kick back, grab a longneck, dance till dawn; and when you get up, you do it again. Of course, you can't do that forever. And I never did like the idea of staying there too long."  
  
"You must miss the guy."  
  
"I think about him all the time."  
  
"Ever meet anyone there?"  
  
"I weathered a few crushes, went on some dates, even slept with someone."  
  
"Oh." Is she still waiting for you?   
  
"But I can't say I ever fell in love." And the only reason I slept with someone was to try and get your image out of my head. He wasn't too happy when I screamed your name in the middle of the sex act. I didn't make love; I had sex. Stupid, plastic, junk sex! I wanted the ground to swallow me when we were done.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hiead." So, the goddesses do love me. Yes, yes, yes. Wait a minute. Why are you so happy that he hasn't been in love since you? You're hardly in a position to claim, wait, to ask him out on a date. You're not in love with him. You are so not in love. Like hell you aren't. Oh my god. What do I do? Stuff it. Take a nap, Enna.   
  
Zero saw Hiead's eyes slip shut; he closed his own, dozing within a few minutes.  
  
A dream took shape: Zero stretched out, in a hammock, wearing grey-blue swim trunks. A small table, with a pitcher of iced peppermint tea and a bowl of frozen red grapes, lay within reach. A calico cat nestled in his lap, purring. He looked up; the sky peered through shade trees. Zero smiled, humming a secret tune.  
  
"Enjoying the shade, love?" He peered over, and saw Hiead, in a white t- shirt and mulberry swim shorts, a saucy grin on his face. "Have you got room for one more?" Zero nodded, moving over. "Habibi, little love, may I borrow your couch for a while?" He nudged the cat, which jumped down.  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" Zero asked, wrapping his arms around Hiead. He giggled, feeling slender hands in his dark hair. He reached up, with one hand, to play with the other man's silver-white hair. Their legs tangled, as Hiead lavished butterfly kisses on Zero's face and throat. Zero kissed Hiead's fingertips, his wrist, and the crook of his arm.  
  
"Today's agenda? Hmm. I thought we might just stay here, enjoy something cool, and maybe make love till the sun goes down; then we could take an evening swim, make love on the shore; and we could go inside, have a bite, and spend the night making love to the sound of the tides. You have any ideas as to what else we can do?"  
  
"Somehow, I doubt I could improve on that idea. That doesn't mean I don't want to have a little fun." Zero reached for the bowl, popping a grape in Hiead's mouth. "You mind?"  
  
"Not at all," Hiead replied, positioning the grape between his teeth. {Come and get it, Zero.}  
  
{Don't mind if I do.} Zero touched his mouth to Hiead's, biting down on the fruit. The kiss that followed tasted of grapes and each other. Hiead teased Zero with another grape, which he devoured. The two teased each other, grape by grape, until the bowl was empty, and they were exchanging kisses. Zero's hands removed Hiead's t-shirt, which fell on the ground. Hands wandered, followed by lips and tongues.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Rio sang out. "Last one to the table has to do dishes."  
  
Hiead and Zero woke, startled. They shuffled to the table, sat down, and waited for Garu to join them.  
  
"Anyone here care to say a grace?" Garu asked, when he sat down.  
  
"Well," Hiead said, "I learned this little grace from a fisherman in the Outlands. 'Rub a dub dub, thanks for the grub. Yeah, God!' I hope that's okay."  
  
"Dandy. Now let's eat."  
  
The four ate, chatting about little goings-on with former comrades: Clay and Saki were now married, and expecting twins. Tsukasa had a design studio; Wrecka worked in the Aztlan division of Q Labs. Roose and Yamagi ran a bistro in the Waterfront section of Red River City. Leena worked as an engineer in the Midlands; Tune had become a nurse, and worked at Point Rosso Medical Center. Phil opted for a career in obstetrics.  
  
"So whatever happened to Yu and Kazuhi?"  
  
Rio, Garu, and Zero looked at each other. Zero spoke up. "Well, you see, their relationship got really, um, unhealthy after a while. They took Yu to Borstal Seven, a psychiatric colony. Kazuhi is at Borstal Nine. They can't ever see each other again."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"No, never again. They were stockpiling food and weapons, planning to marry under assumed names, the whole nine. I heard Kazuhi, at one point, had miscarried. At any rate, if they had had children, they'd be separated too."  
  
They finished the meal in silence. Zero washed up; Hiead dried, and Rio put the dishes away.  
  
Once everything was done, the four returned to the car, driving six blocks down Rivage, to the athletic field at Red River High. Hiead and Zero got out.  
  
"See you tomorrow, then," Rio said. "Good night Hiead, good night, Zero. You dudes stay safe."  
  
"We'll do our best," Zero replied. "Night Garu, night Rio.  
  
"Good night you two," Garu said.  
  
"Good night gentlemen," Hiead answered. "So," he said to Zero when the other car pulled away, "may I drive you home?"  
  
"I'd be honored." Zero yawned. "Besides, I really could use some sleep. And you?"  
  
"Ditto." The two walked over to the two-door. Hiead opened the door for Zero, who climbed in, opening the driver's side. Hiead started the engine, driving to the alley behind the house which Zero shared with Kizna.  
  
They locked the car. Zero opened the back door, and the two made their way upstairs.  
  
"Wait here. I think I have a nightshirt you can borrow." Zero bounded into his room, and brought out a burgundy nightshirt, with a robe. "In case it rides too high."  
  
"Thanks." Hiead followed Zero to the guest room. His eyes widened, as he took in the décor: reds dominated the room, with copper, green, and blue complementing the main color. Middle Eastern and Indian flourishes abounded, from the comforter to the walls. "Why are you giving me the best room in the house?"  
  
"What else do I give a guest?" Zero replied, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Get settled in. I'll put some towels out for you, so you can shower in the morning. You'll meet Kizna then, too. Meanwhile, time to hit the hay, no?"  
  
"Yes." Hiead kissed Zero on the cheek. "Thank you, Zero, and goodnight."  
  
Zero hugged him, saying, "Night, Hiead, sleep with the angels." He walked to his room, shutting the door.  
  
Hiead shut the door to the guest room, dressing for bed, and climbing under the covers. Rei, you sleep well, too.   
  
Hiead Gner closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
After the "Free Space" column, I hit a few snags with this chapter. A few false leads, a few dead ends, the usual. But here is the seventh chapter, for your perusal, and I hope, for your pleasure.  
  
If it seems a little strange that Zero would want to learn Portuguese, well, he has something in mind. You'll see. 88: here's the latest! Thanks, and I do hope you enjoy. UE: Glad you liked the FS. Shakespeare is a master, though I have never mastered the sonnet. I've also read a good deal of Russian literature in translation. Gogol is one of my favorites, as are Andrei Bely, Anna Akhmatove, Marina Tsvetaeva, Abram Tertz, and Yevgeny Yevtushenko. Music-wise, I've got a lot to learn. Nozomi: thank you, my dear. I love Tolkien, and yes, I do plan on seeing all three LoTR installments.  
  
Food fun facts: a strata is something between a casserole and a savory bread pudding, made with milk, eggs, and other such ingredients, and baked till it rises up, bubbly and golden. Table cream is a special brand of cream made by Nestlé, for the Australian market. It's thick and pretty good with fresh strawberries (they sell it here at Publix). Dulce de leche is a sweet made by cooking milk and sugar together till they're dark and thick. You can also make it by boiling sweetened condensed milk (not to be done without extreme care, though). It can be a liquid, or thick enough to spread (the thicker variety is also called crema de leche, or cajete, depending on where you buy it).  
  
Coming up: Hiead meets Kizna again for the first time! How will they respond to one another? The Kuerten funeral promises to be a powderkeg. And when the gang gets together for a dinner party, what will Clay do when he sees Hiead alive? What will Yamagi and Roose perform for the "dinner show"? And could Zero persuade Hiead to sing for the guests? Stay tuned.  
  
Again, thank you all for reading. Your reviews mean more than mere nerds can say.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	10. Half Heaven, Half Heartache

Chapter Eight: Half Heaven, Half Heartache  
  
Kizna Towryk lay in her bed, a smile crossing her face.  
  
She was dreaming of a clear April day, in a garden fragrant with wisteria and crepe myrtle. Saki walked ahead of her, as matron of honor, in a silk lilac gown. Zero stood to her right, in a royal blue tuxedo, with a pale grey shirt and a silver bolo tie. Clay stood next to him, in a matching tux, with a cream-colored rose pinned to his lapel. The two fussed and fidgeted, waiting for the signal.  
  
And today was Kizna's day to shine. Her hair flowed in waves, with bangs curled. She wore a white silk gown, square-necked, with ¾ length sleeves and an Empire waist. She carried a bouquet of tiger lilies, yellow roses, and snapdragons. She looked at the guests, at her bridesmaid, and took a deep breath, before walking down the aisle to her groom.  
  
Father Corin Reage smiled, watching the wedding party rise and gaze at the bride. He opened his service book to the appropriate ceremony.  
  
When Kizna reached the front, she glanced at Zero. The guests sat, and the ceremony began.  
  
"We are gathered here to celebrate the union of this man, Rei Enna, and this woman, Kizna Towryk, in holy matrimony. The sacrament of marriage is a holy one, not to be entered into lightly, nor treated carelessly. You stand here before the goddesses and this assembly as testimony that you are entering this union of your own will, with love, and in joy." He motioned to the bride and groom to approach. Kizna handed her bouquet to Saki, then took Zero's hand.  
  
"If there is anyone here who can give reason why this couple should not wed, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace." Silence descended on the gathering; Kizna shivered, then looked at Zero, who smiled at her. Father Corin continued. "Rei Enna, do you take Kizna Towryk to be your lawfully wedded wife---"  
  
"No," a cold voice interrupted. Kizna turned, and saw Hiead Gner, all in black, storming toward the bride and groom. Silvery hair whipped across his face; ruby eyes flashed in anger, sorrow, and desire. "This wedding cannot take place. I have cause against this union."  
  
Zero's gaze wandered toward the man, who stopped when he reached the couple. Father Corin stammered, "Sir, sir, you cannot be serious."  
  
Clay's eyes widened, in horror. Hiead said, "The matter of old debts remains to be settled, Fortran. But I can deal with you another day. Today," he added, eyes now on Zero, "I have come for you."  
  
"You're dead," Kizna hissed. "Dead as bedamned. Leave us be."  
  
Hiead regarded her with a soft, pitying look. "I am no more dead than you, Kizna. And I have traveled many roads to find him. If he refuses me, then I will leave, and bid you both peace, forever. But that is neither your decision, nor mine." He turned to face Zero, whose eyes welled with tears. Surprise and joy played across his face. "Rei, we made a promise to each other, years ago. If it is a promise that you can no longer keep, then say so, and I will free you from it. If you will have me, if you still love me, then take my hand. Whatever you will, so I will."  
  
Zero smiled, letting go of Kizna's hand. "Forgive me. I have never stopped loving him. And I cannot bear losing him again."  
  
Hiead drew the dark-haired man into his arms, and kissed him. Kizna collapsed onto the green, shocked and torn. "Zero! No! You can't go with him, you can't," she sobbed.  
  
"Wherever he is," Zero replied, "I want to be. Please understand." He leaned against Hiead, who scooped him up and walked away.  
  
Kizna wept, devastated, as the wedding party murmured among themselves.  
  
She woke, gasping for air, in a cold sweat. Just a nightmare. That's all. Hiead died years ago. And Zero is mine, now. Nothing can break our bond, nothing. Let's get back to sleep. Kizna closed her eyes, and fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
In the guest room, Hiead tossed and turned. He caught snatches of images in his dreams: Clay Cliff Fortran, at a computer, deleting two files, one his official GIS dossier. A girl with mousy hair and a suffering face--- Ikhny, more than likely---worked on an Ingrid, rewiring the communications panel. She looked around, and then inspected a pod, which she installed. Before she left, she slipped a letter into the pod, setting a cloaking device within the Ingrid.  
  
The klaxon sounded: VICTIM approaching fast, with the mothership in tow. This battle would determine who controlled Zion and the remaining colonies. The last battle, or so it was hoped. The Omega---Project Omega---would soon begin.  
  
He woke, with a sense of unease. Omega: where have I heard the term? What was it about? She knew something of it. What did she know? He lay back, studying the patterns on the drapes.  
  
Zero lay in his bed, awakened from an old dream: the last time he had spoken with Hiead. The two had argued earlier in the day, bitter accusations flying between them. The two began fighting, each kick and blow punctuating ugly thoughts. They fought until they were exhausted, bloodied, and in tears. When the alarm went off, the two dressed in silence, heading to their Ingrids. Zero turned to his lover, sadness in his eyes. "Be careful," he said.  
  
"I always am," Hiead replied. "You should know that by now." The two climbed into their Ingrids, waiting for take off.  
  
I never apologized. We went off without a single "I'm sorry." How could I have been so effing pigheaded? What made me think I had the right to act like such a jackass?   
  
He got out of bed and padded over to the corner, which he had made into a shrine. He knelt, looking at the pictures on the table. This isn't doing you a damned bit of good. Get back to bed. Zero trudged back, turning on the radio. He grabbed a pillow, holding it and rocking himself back to sleep.  
  
As for Habibi, he dreamed he was a tiger, hunting the moon and the Seven Stars.  
  
Sunlight washed over 2217 Malmsey Street, casting pale shapes on the windowsills and the front step. A newspaper rested there, as the block began to stir.  
  
Kizna Towryk felt a pressure on her chest and upper arms. Zero decided to wrestle me again, huh? She opened her eyes, meeting Habibi's mismatched stare. "Hey! Do you always have to wake me this way?" She glanced at her clock, which read 7:45. Better go down and see if Zero needs a hand with breakfast. She threw a pink robe over her pajamas, stepped into slippers, and started downstairs.  
  
"Hey, morning glory, what's on the menu today?" Kizna sang, walking into the kitchen. "You ready for a little---oh, bloody hell," she said, when she caught the glimmer of silver-white hair.  
  
"Good morning to you, too, Kizna," Hiead said, as he poured a cup of coffee, and handed it to her.  
  
"You're dead. I saw your vessel destroyed. You can't be here." I'm going to shut my eyes, and he'll be gone when I open them. No. He's here. He's real.   
  
Hiead tightened the sash on the robe over his nightshirt. "Well, I am alive. I'm here. And the details between are still a little sketchy. Would you like to sit down?"  
  
"I think I'd better," Kizna answered, as she sat at the table. "Could you please pass the cream and sugar?" He nodded. "Thanks." She added three lumps of sugar and cream to the coffee, stirring it with a spoon, which Hiead gave her. "So, tell me, what brings you to Red River City?" And why now, why not before?   
  
Hiead poured himself a cup of coffee, sitting next to Kizna. "Well, I work as a bounty hunter, and for some time I've gone by the name of Darden Angel. I came to Red River City in search of a smuggler---one who didn't exist---and found the center for the Quark trade."  
  
Kizna stiffened. "I've lost six of my students to Quark. Did Zero tell you?"  
  
"No, and I am sorry you lost so many students. Though I think yesterday's events would have made telling that story impossible." But he needed you then.   
  
"Yes, the soccer player. The schools are closed for the remainder of the week, and all sports events have been postponed." How did you find him?   
  
"I was watching soccer practice, and saw the whole incident. We came here for dinner, and went with Gareas and Rio to the Kuerten house, for the wake. After that, we had midnight breakfast, and came back here."  
  
"And where is Zero now?"  
  
"He went off to the Arco iris Bakery, in search of brioche, milhojas, and alfajores. I think he was also keen on getting fresh baguettes for today's lunch. He said he'd be back before you woke up, but, well, things do happen, and---"  
  
"And here I am," Zero said, arms loaded with breads and sweets. "I see you two have been chatting away." He set the purchases on the counter, and gave Kizna a kiss. "So, what was the palare, kids?"  
  
"Zero," Kizna asked, "is there something you forgot to tell me?" Like when the dead start showing up in the kitchen?   
  
"Sorry," he replied, his face flushed. "Everything happened so quickly." And I'm still not sure what to make of things. I just know that someone's going to get hurt, not now maybe, but in the long run. And I'll be the one dishing it out.   
  
"Kizna was telling me some of her students died Quark-related deaths. Is this true?" Hiead cut in. Answer the question, Zero, and give me something to think about. Something that doesn't involve sweeping you upstairs and locking the door to the guest room.   
  
"All true. You think it might be related to Ryker's death?"  
  
"Not directly, but this definitely gives me some grist. Seven deaths in Red River, which are or may be Quark-related, Mickey's death---"  
  
"Hold it, I thought he died from complications with his treatment."  
  
"Enna, Resilient Q was created at Q Labs, and I think it may be a variant on Quark. Same goes for Brilhante. You saw how your soccer player went into convulsions, how he was foaming at the mouth? The same thing happened when Mickey died."  
  
"So why the different names?" Kizna wanted to know.  
  
"What's the difference between morphine and codeine?"  
  
"One is stronger than the other. But both are opiates, no?"  
  
"Precisely. And I suspect that Brilhante, Resilient Q, and Quark are all derived from the same base. And there's more."  
  
"More than that?" Zero chimed. He removed a brioche from a bag, tearing off a piece. "Is there something stronger?"  
  
"Yes. There's an ultra-pure form of Quark, called Sombra. Massive highs, very addictive, and lethal."  
  
Zero chewed the brioche, as he pulled two pastry boxes out and set them in the refrigerator. Habibi walked into the kitchen, weaving around his legs.  
  
"Little love, how are you? Miss me?" He bent down, and nuzzled the cat.  
  
Hiead and Kizna looked at each other, grins on their faces. "Has he always been such a kid?" Hiead asked. I know the answer, but I wonder what you make of this.   
  
"He spoils that cat rotten. Fresh fish on Saturdays, the occasional bits of goose liver, and enough catnip to send lions into euphoria. Imagine him as a father." He'd be as much a kid as any he would raise. And with a daughter, oh my: she'd have him at the beck and call!   
  
The image of Zero, taking a young boy fishing, crossed Hiead's mind. "I think he'd be a good father." Nope, on second thought, he'd be a dad, or a daddy if he had daughters. I'd be "father" to the kids. If I ever did have kids. Why am I thinking this way? I need some breakfast.   
  
"Who wants brioche French toast?" Zero asked, walking toward the pantry.  
  
"I'm game," Kizna replied. "Need a hand with anything?"  
  
"Get about six eggs and give them a good beating."  
  
"Okay." She pulled a large red bowl from the cabinet, and set it on the counter. She counted off six eggs, brought them to the bowl, and started cracking them. "Could you hand me the flat whisk?" Kizna asked, when Zero prepared Habibi's breakfast. He reached into a utensil drawer, and pulled the whisk out, handing it to Kizna.  
  
"Anything I can do here?" Hiead wanted to know.  
  
"Start slicing up the brioche," Zero answered. "Once you're done, hand it over to Kizna."  
  
"I'll do it." He found the bag with the brioche, and pulled a knife from the cutting block. Within ten minutes, Hiead handed a board with thick slices to Kizna, who began soaking them in the beaten egg mixture. "You want me to put together a fresh pot of coffee or something?"  
  
"If you like. I've got the beans in the freezer, and I'll get you the grinder." Deep breaths, Enna. Get some oxygen into your lungs. Your fiancée is here, she's fixing breakfast with you. And she's actually going to stay for it, instead of dashing to one of her endless meetings. You aren't with him. That was another life. A totally other life. The coffee grinder slipped from his hands, crashing to the floor. Kizna and Hiead rushed over to him.  
  
"Zero," Kizna said. "What happened?" Is there something on your mind? Something I need to know? Come on; tell me. Talk to me, please.   
  
"You look a little ragged," Hiead added, taking Zero's arm. "Tell us what to do, and we'll wrap up here." Rei, what's troubling you? Say something.   
  
Zero looked at the two, giving them a shaky smile. "I guess I was a little preoccupied there. Sorry." You think you can fool them? Preoccupied nothing. You're with the most amazing girl, and here you are thinking of Hiead. And let's not kid around; you haven't gotten a wedding band for yourself. You look at his picture; and it's his picture that's always had fresh flowers and candles by it. How many times have you heard a song, or looked at a map, and thought of him? And when did you last kiss Kizna without recalling how Hiead's lips tasted? You are a gutless wonder, Zero.   
  
He sat at the kitchen table. Hiead picked up the grinder. Kizna placed a skillet on the stove, and began heating it.  
  
"You know, I think tea would suit this better. Kizna," Hiead asked, "what do you think? A little Irish Breakfast sound right?"  
  
"Sounds fine," she answered. "Help me set the table?"  
  
"Certainly." Hiead gathered plates, cups, and utensils together. He set three places, making sure not to startle Zero, who was staring at an unseen point. He's too wound up to be merely preoccupied. I know there's something he's trying to hide.   
  
Habibi scampered to the table, jumping into Zero's lap. He started, and then relaxed as the cat rumbled, settling in to rest. "Ya habibi. Little love, are you worried? Please don't. I'll be fine."  
  
Hiead and Kizna finished their tasks. She brought the French toast to the table; he took the cups and prepared the tea. Once he was done, he returned, and the three sat to eat. Zero sat with his back to the kitchen window, with Kizna to his right, and Hiead to his left.  
  
They ate, in silence, each on a different thought train. Hiead cleared the table, and started washing the dishes. Kizna dried and put everything away.  
  
Zero nudged Habibi off his lap, stretching, as he got up. "Thank you," he yawned, "and sorry for not giving a hand. I guess I'm still a little knackered, so I'll go up and grab a nap."  
  
Kizna walked with him, to the door of his bedroom. "Call me if you need anything," she said, kissing him on the cheek. What are you thinking? And why won't you tell me?   
  
He kissed her on the lips, whispering, "I will. So stop worrying." You're thinking of him, even now. Do you really take this woman for a fool? Do you think she won't work out the scene?   
  
"I'll be in my room. If Rio or Garu call, should I wake you?" You may be kissing me, but you're not here, are you? Are you?   
  
"Yes, please." How do I do this? "There's something I need to tell you." No, I'll sleep on it now. Maybe then I'll have cleared my head.   
  
Kizna gave him a smile, walking to her bedroom; once she shut the door, she flung herself onto the bed and wept, trying not to make a sound.  
  
Hiead went upstairs, passing the door to Zero's room. He paused a moment, then knocked.  
  
"Go away, I'm trying to rest."  
  
"I thought you might need to talk." I need to know---what is eating you up, Rei?   
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, when you want to talk, knock on the door to my room, all right?" Don't shut me out this way!   
  
"I will, Hiead. Thank you."  
  
Hiead walked past Kizna's door. Better not knock.   
  
"Hiead, is that you?" His eyes widened.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come inside," she said.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to?" Mother Kannon, give me mercy. I don't know what to say.   
  
He heard the sound of feet, before the door opened. Kizna looked at him, bewildered. Hiead asked again: "Are you sure that you want me to enter your room? I could, for all you know, be a stranger, posing as Hiead Gner, to confuse your fiancé and throw your world into utter chaos. I might be hoping to strike Zero, now that he's at his most vulnerable. I could threaten him with pain. I could threaten him with love."  
  
She studied his face, measuring his ruby eyes with her cornflower-colored ones. The ghost of a similar conversation, when she was still a Repairer Candidate, and Hiead was 87, flashed across her mind.  
  
"What is your game, Hiead?" Kizna screamed. "You stop fighting Zero on a twice-hourly basis. Then he starts babbling about how you two are bonding, telepathic links, and the like. Now I come in, and I find you compiling songs onto a disc, and talking to yourself about how priceless the look on his face will be. Tell me, what sort of mind fuck have you inflicted?"  
  
Hiead stared at her, his eyes calm. "Is that what you think this is? A head game? Maybe you're right, Towryk. Maybe all I want is to lead him on, to make him believe that I have a beating heart, a living soul. Yes, what a pretty sight: to drive him mad with the airy-fairy notion that he actually can read me, and that I can read him. A sweet poisoning, made sweeter with the knowledge that I made him believe I could love him---the naïf, the misguided little fool, who gives his heart to me. It's not unlike charming a calf into thinking the abattoir is a green and pleasant field, so that when the bolt thrower pierces the skull, it smiles."  
  
Kizna edged away, terrified. "But head games are for the feeble. There's nothing feeble about Zero. And while I still may possess the stomach for pain, were I to hurt him, now, I would bleed. I still want to fight him, make no mistake. And I still want to best him, to pilot the White Goddess, and I probably will until we both ascend. But to break him would break me. He's become a central part, you see, of my landscape. And he trusts me. Why he does, I may never really fathom. But he does, and that unnerves me to no end."  
  
Hiead shook his head, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Were you taking a trip down memory lane?" he teased, though his voice was more sad than playful. "I saw what you saw there. You had every right to doubt me; he was your partner, and I was his rival."  
  
"But the battle, the vessel---I don't understand. Why didn't you come for him sooner?"  
  
"I spent the last seven years living as another person, with a stolen identity. I lived as a bounty hunter, with nothing to show but a bungalow in the Outlands, a few bits of furniture, a letter from the young woman who was my Repairer, and this ring." Hiead lifted his left hand, letting the light hit the third finger. And I had dreams, and flashbacks, some pleasant, others frightening, all that time. Now I learn I'm someone else. Someone who redefines the term 'mad, bad, and dangerous to know.' And I still don't understand it all. But I think I understand enough to say that I---"  
  
Kizna put a finger to his lips. "I know. Just as I knew, later that day, when you gave him the disc. Does this mean I'm about to call this engagement off? Hardly. That will be another day." She paused, giving him a sad, wry grin. "Well, if you're coming in, come in already. We've got a lot to discuss, you and I."  
  
"Thank you, Kizna." And yes, we do have much to talk about. Hiead followed her into the room.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hello all, and thank you for reading this story. Well, the fateful encounter has happened. And like the preceding chapter, this one has been a bit difficult to write. Not a complaint---I'd worry more if this came too easily! D-chan: thank you for the review on the last chapter. I did promise lime, and I do intend to deliver, and soon. I think, in this story, there is something to be said for deferred gratification. UE: tovarishch, thank you again, so, so much! You really do give me a lot to ponder. Oh, and by the by, I popped over to your blog. Very (to use a Clay-ism) interesting place. I'd like to pop in again. 88: thank you, as always, for your words of encouragement. I shall press on. I promise.  
  
Glossary:  
  
Arco iris (ar-ko-ee-rees): Spanish for rainbow.  
  
Naïf: the masculine version of naïve; Hiead uses the term to refer to Zero and his alleged ignorance of the real world.  
  
Borstal: I believe this actually refers to the juvenile detention centers in the UK, Australia and New Zealand. In post-VICTIM Zion, a Borstal is an off-planet psychiatric colony.  
  
Abattoir (ah-ba-twah'): French word, meaning slaughterhouse.  
  
Food terms:  
  
Brioche: a sweet, buttery yeast roll, which can be eaten with jam and a strong Café au Lait. The dough can also be baked as bread.  
  
Milhojas (meel-o-has): a pastry found in South American bakeries, which can have a mousse, sponge cake, or puff pastry base. It's usually cut and sold by the piece---perfect for a dessert sampler. Literally the term means "a thousand leaves," so I'm guessing this was adapted from French pastry making.  
  
Alfajor (al-fah-hor): a type of cookie sandwich, made with dulce de leche. The cookie itself is similar to shortbread, though less sweet. They're found throughout South America, and can range from simple to fancy.  
  
This chapter's title is the title of a song, which Gene Pitney recorded in the early 60s, written by George Goehring, Wally Gold, and Aaron H. Schroeder.  
  
Coming up: A little of the conversation between Hiead and Kizna. The tinderbox that is Ryker Kuerten's funeral. Clay and Hiead meet. And the dinner party kicks into high gear after that! Stay tuned.  
  
Again, thank you all for reading, and I really do appreciate your reviews.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	11. Every New Beginning Comes From Some Othe...

Chapter Nine: Every New Beginning Comes From Some Other Beginning's End  
  
Hiead scanned Kizna's room, whistling at its neat appearance. Trust her to leave nothing out of place, whatever the day may be.   
  
Kizna motioned to an armchair by a window. "Please, sit down."  
  
Once he sat, she began: "Zero tried to kill himself after your Ingrid got totaled. He managed to get his hands on a straight razor, and waited till after your funeral. I found him, in the act of slicing a wrist open, and god knows how, but between Erts and me, we talked him into going to the infirmary. The war was over, as we knew it, and they sent him to Borstal One. He stayed there for about six months."  
  
Kizna recalled a summer day, where Zero sat, eyes dulled and despairing, at a small desk, with a photograph of Hiead and himself, set in a silver frame. She had worn a pale blue sundress, and came in with a knapsack full of discs. "Hey," she sang, "it's good to see you up and around. What's new?"  
  
Zero said nothing. "Brought you some of your favorite discs, and a player, too. Thought you might enjoy a change of pace."  
  
The dark-haired youth took the knapsack, nodding in thanks, and rummaged until he found a small disc player. He made another pass, and brought up a disc in a translucent violet jewel case. "Take the rest back. This is what I want to hear," Zero said, removing the disc and popping it into the player.  
  
He left the desk, returning to bed; he then closed his eyes, and began singing: "Time has told me you're a rare find: a troubled cure for a troubled mind. And time has told me not to ask for more, for someday our ocean will find its shore. So I'll leave the ways that are making me be what I really don't want to be---leave the ways that are making me love what I really don't want to love. Time has told me you came with the dawn: a soul with no footprint, a rose with no thorn. Your tears, they tell me, there's really no way of ending your troubles with things you can say. And time will tell you to stay by my side, to keep on trying, till there's nowhere to hide. So leave the ways that are making you be what you really don't want to be---leave the ways that are making you love what you really don't want to love. Time has told me you're a rare find: a troubled cure for a troubled mind. And time has told me, not to ask for more, for someday our ocean will find its shore."  
  
Kizna's lower lip trembled. "He really didn't want anything else. The whole afternoon, he stayed in bed and sang every song on that damned disc." He barely gave me a first glance, never mind a second.   
  
"What was the official diagnosis?" Hiead asked. I know this seems a harsh question, but I have to know.   
  
"The official diagnosis was post-traumatic stress disorder. Even after he left Borstal One, he still had a rough time of it."  
  
"I can believe that. You must have had a plate filled to overflowing."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hiead noticed a picture on Kizna's nightstand: she stood next to Ikhny, her arm around the smaller girl. I think that has to be one of the few open smiles that she ever wore. Well, they were best friends. Still, I wonder.   
  
"Kizna, may I ask you something?"  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"Tell me, were you and Ikhny in love with each other?" If she threatens you with her Fist of Doom, take it like a man.   
  
Kizna's voice dropped. "We were." You don't hedge, do you? "And oddly enough, I had you to thank for that. That day when the VICTIM attacked GOA, and you were in the Pro-Ings. She had sabotaged Zero's vessel. Happily, he came back alive. I made up a story, told him I'd neglected to check my work. From that day on, she and I grew closer."  
  
"She needed protection." From me, and from herself. I think I begin to see. "And you wanted to protect her." I should thank you for that.   
  
"We slept together, but we never went as far as you did with Zero. Oh, we kissed, and we sort of explored, but we didn't really consummate the union. In a way, we were just best friends, who happened to like snogging." Kizna laughed, a slight laugh. "And if I could describe kissing Ikhny, one word comes to mind: delicious."  
  
Hiead arched an eyebrow. "Does Zero know about this?"  
  
"After she killed herself, I came here. Told him the whole story. Up to that point, I knew he was in pain. I just didn't appreciate how much, till I lost her. I miss Ikhny. Love her. Even if I marry, I don't see myself ever forgetting her." And I doubt I'll have the good fortune of seeing her, at least, not while I'm breathing.   
  
"So, you're not in love with Zero, then?"  
  
"No. I love him dearly, and I would stick with him in any situation. But even when we get romantic, we're not in the same place." Kizna paused. "Now, tell me, Hiead, are you in love with him?"  
  
Hiead looked down, his voice soft and sad. "I was. And I think that I still am. And it unnerves me as much now as it did then." What do I do if he tells me to leave? But then, what do I do if he asks me to stay? We lost so much time. I'll never be able to make up for that.   
  
"We're in a fine mess, aren't we?" Kizna said.  
  
"Yeah." And I don't know that I want out all that much.   
  
"What now?"  
  
"We take a nap, and fix lunch for five afterwards. And then we pay respects at the viewing."  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
"I know. But that's what we do now, Kizna." Hiead stood up. "Thank you for the talk. If you'll excuse me?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left.  
  
Zero, meanwhile, had pulled out a disc, and was reading over the titles, which had been written in flowing script, inside the jacket of the jewel case. "What do I want to hear?" Aside from the door opening, and Hiead pouncing onto the bed, that is. Why I am I so afraid? Mother Kannon, but you'd think I was 16 again. He heard a tap at the door.  
  
"Come on in, door's open." Hiead walked inside, and sat on Zero's bed. He leaned back a little, resting on his elbows. "There is something you need to know."  
  
"And that would be?" I think I know. But tell me anyhow.   
  
Zero put down the jewel case and began stroking Hiead's hair. "Remember what you asked me last night, whether I was in love with Kizna?"  
  
"That's right. You didn't answer the question."  
  
"Would you like me to answer now?" Oh god, what if he laughs at me?   
  
"I would, thank you." If the goddesses ever loved me, I hope it's the answer I want to hear.   
  
"No, I'm not in love with Kizna. I think I was more keen on the idea of it. And to answer another question," he said, placing his hands on Hiead's shoulders, "yes, I still am, and it still leaves me breathless."  
  
Hiead sat up, taking Zero's left hand in his. "Rei." He ran his fingers along the hand, before turning it, palm side up, and feathering kisses across it.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Well, you and Kizna have a few things to settle. Not today, and maybe not for a little while. But the two of you will have to talk about how to break your engagement. As for the two of us, I think we'd best not rush." Though you are so beautiful, and I would love to pin you down, and study the wonderland that is your body.   
  
"Yes, you're right," Zero replied, his voice low and husky. But I still want to see your face when I make love to you. I still want your kisses burning me, your voice crying for me, your eyes, like candles, lit with prayer, desire, and devotion.   
  
"Tell me, what were we like? Really?"  
  
"Kerosene and matches. We fought over everything you could imagine."  
  
"So how did that change? I'd like to know." Zero removed his hand, coming around to kneel in front of Hiead."  
  
"I'll show you. This might freak you a little bit, and if you want me to stop, just say so."  
  
He took Hiead's hands in his, and pressed his forehead against that of the other man. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you," he whispered. Silver and mocha hair meshed together. "Just breathe."  
  
Hiead closed his eyes, tensing a moment, as a torrent of memories washed through him. His lips parted in a silent plea, as incidents and interludes clicked into place. Seven years ago, he had awakened, a blank slate, no identity. Now the threads that connected flashback, dream, and being drew together. He began shaking.  
  
Zero drew away and sat next to Hiead. He wrapped his arms around the man, tears flowing down both their faces. {Koishii, I am so sorry, so sorry to have put you through that. Please don't be angry with me.}  
  
{Rei, itooshii, was that all there was to me?}  
  
{No, dear. You were---are---much more than that. Forgive me for overwhelming you, for the times I took you for granted, for that last argument. I didn't understand.}  
  
{I still don't understand myself. But I'll be damned if I let anyone talk you down---even me. I thought I could take you. And you surprised me: you gave.}  
  
Hiead's eyes met Zero's. "Rei," he asked, "look at me."  
  
Zero looked up and saw: Hiead's eyes, open and clear. A hand traced across his cheek, with a delicacy that stunned Zero.  
  
"May I kiss you?" Hiead asked. Zero nodded, as the other man pulled him into his lap. Oh, dear Mother Kali, you'd think I had never kissed before. He leaned forward, touching his lips to Zero's, and backing away. Zero leaned in, kissing Hiead's temple, cheeks, chin, and nose, eyes slipping shut. Hiead kissed his closed eyelids, burying his face in the dark, velvety hair.  
  
When their mouths met again, Hiead pressed closer; Zero parted his lips, letting his tongue tease and invite. Hiead took the invitation, drawing Zero closer.  
  
Sparks of silver and golden light pulsed through Hiead and Zero's fingers, wreathing their bodies. Let the world wait. This is home. I am home.   
  
Finally, the two broke the kiss, still glowing. Hiead smiled at Zero. "I think it's time we both had a nap."  
  
"Stay with me, please?" Zero asked.  
  
"I will," Hiead replied, as they hugged, and lay down. Hiead gathered Zero in his arms, and pulled a comforter over them.  
  
"Hiead?" Zero murmured, drifting into sleep. "Sing me a lullaby?"  
  
"Yes," Hiead answered. He paused a moment, then began to sing: "They say my love for you ain't real; but you don't know how real it feels. All I want to do is to spend some time with you, so I can hold you, hold you."  
  
Zero snuggled closer, his breathing evening out.  
  
"Your sister says that I'm no good; I'd reassure her if I could. All I want to do is to spend some time with you, so I can hold you, hold you."  
  
{Sleep with the angels, Hiead.}  
  
{I already am, Rei.}  
  
"Plans fail every day; I long to hear you say your love won't be leaving, your love ain't deceiving. Tears will soon fade away. Smile now; don't be afraid. All I want to is to spend some time with you, so I can hold you. "  
  
Hiead kissed Zero's forehead, and inhaled the scent of his hair.  
  
"So let me whisper in your ear. Don't you worry, they can't hear. All I want to do is to spend some time with you, so I can hold you."  
  
He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Zero's heartbeat.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hello, and thank you for reading this story. It's not as long as the last two, but I do hope that y'all all enjoy it. 88: I thought that, with all the other dreams, Habibi should have a perfectly feline dream. And I definitely will continue! UE: thank you again for the encouragement. Your insight keeps me on my toes! As for a list of what Hiead would record on a disc for Zero---I promise, I'll work on that. D-chan: thank you, dear, for the review. I've always liked food, and love to cook. Here in Miami, there are plenty of places that specialize in South American breads and pastries. I can even go to Publix, and find things like dulce de leche or chocolates from Brazil (Garoto choccies are excellent!).  
  
Here is the recipe for alfajores. I must warn you, if you make your own dulce de leche, be careful! Really careful.  
  
To make dulce de leche: Place cans of sweetened condensed milk in a deep pot (a stockpot works well), and cover the cans with water. Bring it to a boil, and keep it boiling for 2-4 hours, refilling the pot when the water boils down. Then turn off the heat, and leave the cans in the stockpot overnight. DO NOT REMOVE THEM UNTIL THE STOCKPOT, AND ITS CONTENTS, ARE COMPLETELY COOL. Otherwise, the change in temperature and pressure will cause the cans to explode---turning the kitchen into a disaster area and causing skin burns. Take the completely cooled cans, and open both ends. You will have a dark, thick, creamy caramel. Store in a closed container in the fridge. (A safer option: put the sweetened condensed milk into a pie pan, and stir it in a hot oven [I think 400°-425° is about right] for an hour or so. Again, you want to keep an eye on the pan, just to make sure it doesn't scorch.  
  
To make alfajores: Use three cups of all-purpose flour, a teaspoon of baking powder, a teaspoon of baking soda, 1/3 of a cup of sugar (add more if you want a sweeter cookie) and salt. Cut in a cup of vegetable shortening and a cup of butter, and add a little milk, to form a dough. Knead the dough, and let it rest in the refrigerator for a few hours. Take the chilled dough, and roll it to about a 1/8-1/4 inch thickness. Use a round cookie cutter (a clean drinking glass will also do), and cut the dough into rounds. Place those on a cookie sheet that has been treated with cooking spray, and bake in a 350° oven, for about 10 minutes. Remove and cool. Take a cooled cookie, place a dollop of dulce de leche on top, and cover with another cookie. You can roll the edges in coconut, dip them in chocolate---or just snarf them as they are, with a little café con leche.  
  
Music notes: The title is taken from the lyrics to "Closing Time" by Semisonic. The lyrics which Zero sings come from Nick Drake; "Time Has Told Me" is the song. The song Hiead sings to Zero is "You and Your Sister" by Chris Bell.  
  
Coming up: the funeral and its aftermath. Zero and Kizna talk a bit. Hiead gets down to a little investigation. The dinner party kicks into high gear. Clay gets the shock of his life. Stay tuned.  
  
As always, I welcome your comments, critique, feedback, praise, and flames. They mean a lot. And if you haven't added your review yet, please do!  
  
For other nifty reading, check out D-chan's "Wahnsinn." Hiead/Clay fans, you do not want to miss this one. Suspenseful, intense, and well-written. And give Chevira Lowe's "Painting Pictures" a read.  
  
Once more, thank you for reading. Here's to next time.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	12. More Sweet than Bitter, Bitter than Swee...

Chapter Ten: More Sweet than Bitter, Bitter than Sweet  
  
Kizna woke from a deep, dreamless nap to the sound of the telephone. After taking a glance at a clock radio, she picked up the receiver in her room. Zero must be worn out. Then again, he sleeps like nobody else I know.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kizna, it's Rio. Could you tell Zero we're running a little late? We'll be there at one, at the latest. And ask him to cook a little extra. Erts is joining us."  
  
"Okay," Kizna replied, "I'll pass the news along." Come on, girl, get the sleep out of your eyes. She walked to Zero's room, and found the door ajar.  
  
She stepped inside, and made her way to the bed, where she saw Hiead and Zero, sound asleep, in each other's arms. My god, have they? No, I doubt it. But damn, they look so comfortable, lying there. Kizna studied the sleepers' faces: Hiead wore a secret, almost childlike smile, while Zero had a serene half-smile. Hiead nestled against Zero, whose mocha hair pillowed his neck and throat. Silver hair fanned across a deep blue pillow, like a liquid halo.  
  
Zero moaned and stirred. Hiead cooed, drawing him closer.  
  
Kizna watched, a sad smile on her face. So beautiful. Mother Kannon, I feel like I'm intruding. She crept toward the door, closing it behind her. She returned to her room, searching her closet for an outfit.  
  
Ten minutes later, she headed downstairs, wearing a navy turtleneck, a pair of matching trousers, and dark grey trouser socks. A headband anchored her hair. I'll worry about the shoes later.   
  
Kizna walked over to the workstation desk, turning on the computer. Let's just check the e-mail. Log on to RossoNet, password chibineko. Hey, here's one from Saki! How's she coming along? She clicked on a message from sfortran7@rossonet.com, and waited for the page to open.  
  
"Hey Kitkat, what's new with you? I'm sorry I haven't touched base with you for a while. I've been taking childbirth classes, along with Clay. He's game, if a little skittish, about the prospect of helping me deliver the twins. We're still fighting over names. He wants to name the boy Clifford, and the girl, Emma. I'm still not giving in on naming them Nicholas and Arianna. Oh well, maybe when these two finally make their debut, we'll reach some sort of agreement. And, as promised, you and Zero are going to be godparents to them.  
  
"By the way, how is Zero? Does he still like wearing pajama bottoms when he makes breakfast?  
  
"Have you managed to convince him that he doesn't need to dance around in the kitchen, or does he still do that? I sometimes think that he's never made it past the age of 16. Then again, I think Clay acts a little too mature, you know? I think becoming a father has given him a new focus, though.  
  
"I'm looking forward to the dinner party. What do you think Roose and Yamagi will do for the floor show? I hope they do ABBA again; their rendition of 'SOS' was great! And if they bring the karaoke, I'll personally get Clay to sing. Don't you just want to see him doing 'I'm Too Sexy'? Maybe you can convince Zero to join him, and they can duet. Considering that he brought the house down when he dolled up and performed 'I Know What Boys Like,' I think he'd jump at the chance to do it again.  
  
"Anyhow, I have to dash. Will write more soon Love, Saki."  
  
Kizna closed the message, and scrolled down. What's this? Here's a message from ccf01@rossonet.com, dated for today. He rarely writes. Well, let's settle in to read.   
  
She opened the message.  
  
"Dear Kizna: Saki and I want to convey our condolences to you, and to Zero, regarding the death of Ryker Kuerten. If you need anything, please do call. Our thoughts and prayers go out to you in this hour. In deepest sympathy, Clay and Saki Fortran."  
  
She hit the REPLY button, and typed: "Thank you both. I shall send your words along to Zero. Could I meet you later this week? I've got a lot on my mind, and I really do want a listening ear. Let me know. Kizna." She then sent it out, deleted any junk mail, and logged out. She heard a door creak, upstairs, and footsteps padding down. Hiead walked over to the chair where Kizna sat, yawning.  
  
"So when are Rio and Garu coming over?" he asked.  
  
"They're running late. Rio called, said they'd be here at one. And Erts is coming over as well. So it looks like lunch for six."  
  
Hiead stiffened a bit. "Oh." This ought to be a telenovela: the fiancée, who used to be in love with my Repairer; the young man, who was---and is, I hope, again---my itooshi; two former pilots, now lovers; and the disc jockey, who was my itooshii's first crush, and who is the only other person Rei will ever admit into his thoughts. I don't believe it, and I'm the most improbable guest at the table: the long-lost lover, returning from the unknown. I think we're going to have an interesting time today.   
  
"Hey, guys, what's the big skinny?" Kizna yelped in surprise, as Zero came down the stairs. "Did Rio call?"  
  
"Yes, and they'll be here at one, with Erts."  
  
"Erts is coming over?" Oh boy, lunch is going to be mighty interesting today. All we need now is a troupe of tap-dancing penguins, and that, so they say, is entertainment. "Hope everyone's up for linguine alla puttanesca."  
  
Hiead cleared his throat. "I think I'd better get into some civvies. If you'll excuse me?" He walked away from the workstation, and up the stairs.  
  
Once upstairs, he returned to the guest room, where he found fresh towels on the bed. I could do with a wash, I guess. He gathered the towels, and his clothes, and went to the bathroom. He looked in the caddy, attached to the side of a white, claw-footed tub: blackberry-scented bubble bath, three rubber ducks, and a bar of Kirk's soap shared space with a lavender eye pillow, a jar of hand cream, and a red back scrubbing towel.  
  
I hope nobody takes offense if I wear these clothes again. They're still fresh, and I have a bag in the trunk, for later. Hiead shut the door, plugged the drain, and started the water. He gave a second look at the bubble bath, and then added a small amount. He removed the robe, then the nightshirt, and last of all, a pair of deep green boxer briefs.  
  
He studied the scar over his left breast: three years earlier, he'd been working a bounty with Mickey, and wound up in a knife fight. The criminal had started foaming at the mouth, bloody foam, and after several minutes of convulsions, he stopped breathing. One of Mickey's old friends, a medical examiner, had found high levels of some new drug---Quark---in the dead man's system.  
  
After Mickey died, the same medical examiner had smuggled the results of a forensic report to the Angel's Keep, as Hiead called his bungalow. The levels of Resilient Q in his bloodstream had been high---and the chemical structure too similar to Quark for it to be coincidence.  
  
What was that examiner's name? Ryan Kadaoka? He came out to Luritja Cove one evening, and left before I could ask any questions. When I tried to contact him, he'd already left. Seems he skipped town, too: no forwarding address, no number, nothing!   
  
Hiead turned off the taps, and tested the water. He eased his body into the bathtub, a soft grunt escaping his lips. He picked up a rubber duck, and set it in the foam, where it bobbed along. He sank back, submerging for a moment, before resurfacing. Beads of water clung to his face; froth laced his hair.  
  
A knock at the door made him sit up. "Hey, Hiead, you need anything?" Zero called.  
  
"Where do you keep the shampoo?" And is it somewhere that doesn't require me getting out of the bath? Or you, coming in? Not that I'd object if you did. I just wonder if I'd let you out without at least a good soaking.   
  
Zero walked in. "Let me get that for you," he said. He shut the door, and made his way to a hutch between the sink and the toilet. He reached inside, pulling out two bottles, a tube of styling gel, and a comb. He set the last two items on the rim of the sink, and handed the bottles to Hiead. Come to think of it, a bath sounds wonderful right now.   
  
"Thanks." Hiead leaned up, giving Zero a kiss on the cheek. "Will you need a hand with lunch?" Good. A polite, neutral question. No need to get more hot and bothered than you already are, Gner. "I wonder what the viewing will be like."  
  
"The viewing? That could be a disaster in the making. Like I said, when the Kuertens divorced, it was messy and extremely ugly. They may have been civil last night, but heaven knows if they can pull that off for the rest of the week." He crouched behind the tub, scooping a handful of water and pouring it over Hiead's head.  
  
"What was that for, Zero?" Hiead sputtered. "You trying to drown me?"  
  
"Damn. And here I thought I'd get away with it. Oh, well. Since I can't seem to drown you, may I wash your hair?"  
  
Hiead sighed. "Tempting as the offer is, I think you have a lunch to fix." And if I let you touch me, I will not be accountable for what follows. He noted the tension and heat moving, like lava, below his navel, and groaned. If he doesn't leave now, I'll pin and mount him.   
  
"Will you, at least, accept a kiss?" Zero said. And maybe a few lingering caresses, a long journey over skin, an afternoon of ecstasy? It's not that I don't want to wait---I feel like I've been waiting forever.   
  
"One kiss, and then it's to the kitchen with you, Enna."  
  
Zero pouted, then answered, "One kiss it is, then." He moved toward the side of the tub, bringing his lips to meet Hiead's. Just a kiss, just a kiss, I have lived, just for this---and the feel of your fingers in my hair, hands tracing over me like Braille, the moment when we become the never-ending story---soon, please, Mother Kannon.   
  
Lips and tongues entwined, ardent and playful at once. Zero groaned and purred, blue eyes half-open and gazing into Hiead's.  
  
The words from an old conversation resounded: He and Hiead, in their room at GIS---a more spacious one, with a sitting room and kitchenette---had come in from a day of sparring, and had collapsed onto Zero's bed. An adrenaline-fueled tickle war escalated into a full-tilt lovemaking session that lasted well into the night.  
  
Hiead gazed at Zero, face alight, as they exchanged kisses. "Tell me," Zero asked, looking up at his koishii, "why do you kiss with your eyes open?"  
  
Hiead paused a moment, then planted a kiss on the dark-haired youth's forehead. "I want to see you. See you in every way possible. I want to see your soul, and I think, sometimes, that I want you to see mine as well. And since you ask, let me ask you: why do you close your eyes when we kiss?"  
  
"I trust you, Hiead," Zero replied. "And I do see your soul. Eye hath not seen, as the saying goes. My eyes confirm what I already know."  
  
Hiead chuckled, breaking the kiss. {Rei, if you please?}  
  
Zero gave him a smile, and a quick peck, before he left. {Okay, habibi, I'm gone. Don't get too comfy. Your presence is required in the kitchen. Ta now!}  
  
He closed the door behind him, and headed downstairs.  
  
Hiead sank back into the tub, nerves enflamed. I don't know if this is good torture or not. But torture it is. He grabbed the towel, soaped it up, and began working it over his back. Once finished, he took a cloth and began washing the rest of his body, pausing when he reached his groin. Imagine his hands there. Yes, that rhythm. Quiet now, don't want any attention. His hands, his hair, his lips and tongue, oh my god, yes, please, please, yes. Don't stop. Hard to breathe: am I dying? Am I rising? Everything's going blue, blue as the night, blue as those eyes; oh Rei, if you could see me, hear me. I feel it. I feel you. There! Now. Inhale. Exhale. Wait. A low cry escaped his lips, as he slumped back, trembling.  
  
In the kitchen, Zero felt a shock along his spine. He had to pause and lean against the counter. Damn. And right about the time I had to start on the antipasti. Get a hold of yourself, Zero---no, not that way! You've got company. Think lunch. Think funeral. Think about Old Man Tiller in his long johns, hauling out the trash. That's better. Okay, so it bites. But the last thing you need is to think with your libido.   
  
Kizna had turned off the computer, and was reclining on the couch. She thought of an afternoon, in the Relaxation Room, when she and Ikhny had slipped inside after a long day of lectures and training.  
  
The smaller girl lay in her arms, eyes closed, glasses off. The sound of low murmurs and song reached Kizna's ears. "Ikhny-chan," she whispered, "hey, wake up." Ikhny looked at her, chocolate eyes hazed with sleep. "Hear that?" Ikhny paused, then nodded. "Who the hell sings that way?" She crept toward the sound. "I don't know who you are, but keep the noise down---" What she saw, when she reached the source, stopped her in her tracks.  
  
Hiead Gner cradled Zero in his lap, singing: "And if you want love, we'll make it, swimming a deep sea of blankets, take all your big plans and break them, this is bound to take a while." He leaned over, kissing the dark- haired boy with a tenderness that matched Zero's fire.  
  
Someone tell me I'm dreaming. Kizna backed away, and bumped into Ikhny. "Sorry about that."  
  
"What did you just see there?" Ikhny wanted to know, as she put her glasses on.  
  
"Let's go to the observatory deck. I'll tell you there." They made a quiet exit.  
  
Once at the deck, the girls sat down. Kizna took a deep breath, and started. "Okay. I just saw your partner serenading mine."  
  
"Hiead? Hiead was singing to Zero? Isn't that a sign of the Apocalypse or something?" Ikhny replied. "Sure that's what you saw?"  
  
"That, and they were kissing each other." Kizna paused. "I know, I know, the two of them locking lips---talk about a freaky concept. But I think we've overlooked a lot."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well, since that skirmish with the VICTIM, there's been some sort of shift. Zero, for instance, hasn't been as boisterous as he was when I first met him. He's still a live one, just a little more subdued. He doesn't fight with Hiead as much as he used to, and even when they do fight, I don't sense any real hostility. And he told me, once, that he felt a connection to Hiead. I thought it was either some post-EX reaction, or Hiead setting him up for humiliation. And remember today, when we had study hall? He was compiling a disc, and I confronted him." Kizna looked down, then continued, "So he told me that Zero was part of his mind's landscape, or something along those lines. And now this."  
  
Ikhny took Kizna's hand in hers. "So do you disapprove?"  
  
"I don't know what to make of this, any more than I know what to make of--- well, how I feel right now."  
  
Kizna cupped Ikhny's face in her hand, murmuring, "Forgive me for taking liberties"; before the smaller girl could speak, she kissed her on the lips. "Will you let me love you? I mean, I don't know what else to say."  
  
"Kizna," Ikhny smiled, "Don't say anything. Just be here, now. And love me. 'Cos I love you, neko-chan."  
  
"So there is a spark to you, eh? Little firecracker. Hanabi." The two kissed again, with a bit more ardor than before. "Let the boys have their fun. We're here. And I don't plan on leaving you; so long as you want me in your life, I'll stick with you."  
  
Ikhny nestled her head against Kizna's throat. "That's better than I could want."  
  
Kizna turned over, a sob caught in her throat. So do I tell you I'm thrilled, Zero, that your love is back? Or do I curse Jai Hanuman for the bastard he is, that you have a second chance at the happy ending, and I have to content myself with once-upon-a-times, with might-have-beens? Only Erts could be so forgiving at the thought of giving you up. But, truth be told, we never really did belong with each other. I just wanted to be anything but alone. Maybe Erts and I can start our own lonely-hearts club. Oh, god, we couldn't have been. And I ought to be glad, now the charade's ending. But I still want to cry.   
  
"Kizna," Zero called, "come here a second." She got up, walking to the counter where Zero stood, putting the finishing touches on a platter of antipasti. "You've been here for me in so many ways. You've been my confidante, my friend, and my kin. You have been closer to me than anyone, these past seven years. And you've given me so much. I wish I could give you something more than the tears you're trying to hold back. It hurts me to see you so torn up. Believe me, I would beg Kali herself to accept my life, if she'd only reunite you with Ikhny. Then again, who knows what slips past the Fates?"  
  
He put his arms around Kizna, and rocked her, as she wept. Tears fell down his face, as he cooed and murmured, "It's all right, kitten, it's all right. We'll come through. This isn't the end, just an unexpected beginning. Don't be scared."  
  
Hiead came downstairs, fully dressed, smelling of blackberry and sage from hair to heels. He stopped when he saw Zero and Kizna, in tears, whispering to each other. Let them be. They have to grieve. Even if they were never in love, they were close. The wounds will bleed and sting. But they will heal, given time and proper care. He sat on the far end of the couch; Habibi leaped into his lap. "Hello, little love. Care to keep me company?" The cat purred, nuzzling his face. Hiead chucked the calico under the chin, watching Habibi roll and stretch, rumbling and wanton.  
  
"Hiead?"  
  
"Yes, Zero?"  
  
"You ready to give me a hand?"  
  
"One second." He nudged the cat, which jumped down. "Sorry, Habibi, your big love's calling me. Maybe later?" Hiead walked into the kitchen. Kizna sat at the table, eyes still puffy and damp. Zero stood, an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"We came to a decision," Kizna said, looking up at Hiead. "The engagement, as of today, has ended. I'll move out within the next two weeks. I'm giving him the house. He insisted that I retain rights in case he moves out. We'll see how we can work on that."  
  
"Are you ready to do this? I mean, I don't want either of you to do anything hasty."  
  
"No," Zero said, "mind's made up."  
  
"One thing," Kizna said. "You'd better damn well look out for him. Hurt Zero in any way, shape or form, I will kick your ass seven ways to Sunday. And I do not give a flying if you have EX or not. Are we clear on this, Gner?"  
  
"Towryk," Hiead replied, his voice rueful and grave, "I told you once before, and I will say it again: if I hurt him, I will feel every last portion of it. And if anyone goes medieval, he'll probably be the first. But if it will ease your mind, then yes, I will look out for him. And I trust him to do the same."  
  
Zero reached over, stroking Hiead's cheek with his free hand. "Thank you."  
  
Hiead gave the two a sad smile. "Would you like me to slice the bread up? If you're making bruschetta, you'll need it all ready. And maybe you can enlist the guys when they get here with the linguine, the sauce, and the salad."  
  
"Thought they weren't coming till one," Kizna interjected.  
  
"He's right, they're coming now." Zero walked to the front door, opening it on a stunned Rioroute and Gareas. "Dudes, you've been drafted for kitchen duty. Get in here. Goes for you too, Cocteau," he called out to a tall, willowy blond with chin-length hair.  
  
Rio and Garu took off their jackets, laying them across the couch. Both wore black, v-necked shirts, dark khakis, and black boots. Erts walked in, going over to Kizna.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, taking her hand. He gave a long look to Zero, and then fixed his gaze on Hiead. "Welcome back to the living, Hiead. I just wish the circumstance were a happier one."  
  
"It really has been a long time, Erts," he replied. "And I could say the same."  
  
"Okay, gentlemen, here's the drill: Rio, start on the salad. Erts, get the linguine on the boil. Hiead, slice the bread. Garu, chop enough tomatoes for the appetizer and the sauce. Get to it."  
  
"And what are you doing, bossy boots?" Garu asked, diving into a strainer full of washed tomatoes.  
  
"Getting the other ingredients together, Garu. And when I've got the sauce on, I'll set the table."  
  
The men set to work at the tasks; Kizna, meanwhile, slipped into the living room, sinking into a cushion. Habibi meowed and crept onto her lap. She petted the cat, which nipped at her chin. "You're a wonder, little love," she said. Ever feel like the third rail? Right now, I do.   
  
"Excuse me," Erts said, "be right back." He walked over to Kizna. "You want to talk?"  
  
"Not right now, thanks. I'm still trying to sort everything out."  
  
Erts moved closer. "They'll be all right. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Kizna answered. "I just wonder, where do I go? Who walks into my life and sweeps me away?"  
  
"Maybe," Erts said, as he took her hand, "they're already here, and you just haven't found the questions to the answer." Marine blue eyes gazed at the cat-eared woman's face. "You're an amazing woman, Kizna. Truly."  
  
"Yeah, so amazing that I break my engagement with my fiancé after the man he loved way back when shows up."  
  
"You know as well as I do that Zero never fell out of love with Hiead. Even if you had married, you'd be rivaling a memory that nobody could ever diminish. And could you say that he'd ever make you forget Ikhny?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Look," Erts said, "if you need to talk, you can call me."  
  
"I will. Thanks."  
  
"Erts!" Garu shouted. "Get back here."  
  
"Yes, sir," Erts replied, giving Kizna's hand a squeeze before he left.  
  
Hiead stacked dishes on the table, as Zero poured tomatoes into a base of garlic, chilies, capers, and anchovies. Erts passed him, and said, "I think she'll be all right."  
  
"I know she will. I saw the two of you; I think you'll both be fine."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't sweat a thing. Just be there."  
  
Erts added linguine from a tall canister to the water, a little mystified at the words of the silver-haired man.  
  
Half an hour later, the six sat at the table, making their way through antipasti, bruschetta pomodoro, and linguine alla puttanesca. Garu and Rio fed each other, napkins tucked under their chins. Zero sat across from Hiead, exchanging glances. Erts sat next to Kizna; the two ate with care, napkins in laps, blushing a little.  
  
"Heard you last night on Radio Flora," Hiead said. "How'd you get into radio?"  
  
"I was an architecture major at Terranova," Erts replied. "And I minored in communications and psychology. I had a class on broadcasting, and I had to get field experience. So I started working as a disc jockey at Dial- Terra. First day there, I thought I was going to sick up, I was so nervous. But after an hour, I started feeling less shaky. After two, I relaxed, and began to get into the whole vibe. A year later, I hosted my own show. Called it the Kitchen Sink---basically, I threw just about anything I could into rotation." "He was a riot," Zero interjected. "I don't think I ever heard him play the same song twice. And he'd put callers on the air, and just have the greatest conversations."  
  
"When I graduated," Erts continued, "I started working the mail room at Radio Flora. I made audition discs, sent them up, and finally, someone asked me to fill in for a midnight shift jock. I've only moved into the seven-to-one spot recently. Maybe it's not as lucrative as designing buildings, but hey, I like my work. And I promised myself that if this ever became a job, I'd head to the Outlands and build houses."  
  
Hiead smirked. Go West, then, my son, and may the goddesses smile on you.   
  
Kizna and Zero cleared the table and washed the dishes.  
  
Zero put a cafetera on the stove, and prepared espresso. A tray of milhojas and alfajores sat next to a plate of Gorgonzola cheese, Fuji apples, and comice pears.  
  
"I don't have to ask you," Zero said, looking at Rio, "if you want dessert. Tuck in. Everyone, please, begin."  
  
So dessert began.  
  
Kizna nibbled at a plate with an alfajor, cheese, and a pear, stealing glances at Erts. He turned to her, the shyest of smiles gracing his lips. Rio fed Garu several milhojas, leaving traces of chocolate, marzipan, and custard at the corners of his mouth. Garu then fed his love, leaving whipped cream all over his lips.  
  
Hiead watched Zero devour two milhojas de fresa, then two chocolate-dipped alfajores, before he returned with a tray of demitasse cups.  
  
"There was an ancient Earth proverb, I think, from Turkey," Zero said, passing cups around the table. "If I recall, it went something like this: 'Coffee should be black as hell, strong as death, and sweet as love.' May your days be sweetened by love."  
  
He raised his cup, followed by the others.  
  
Rio and Garu washed the dessert dishes, while Hiead and Kizna put away leftovers. Erts put the dishes away, while Zero squared away the pots and pans.  
  
The six retreated to the living room, sated and a little drowsy. "Thanks for being here," Zero said to his dinner guests.  
  
"Ditto," Garu replied.  
  
"Anytime, dude," Rio said, as Garu wrapped him in a bear hug.  
  
"An honor and a privilege," Erts said, as he kissed Hiead, then Zero, on the cheek.  
  
Kizna reclined on a cushion, with Erts at her side. Garu fell asleep on the couch, Rio in his arms.  
  
Hiead cradled Zero; the two drifted to sleep, with Habibi between them, in the living room.  
  
The afternoon flared, then faded. The viewing would begin at five.  
  
That would be a strange evening.  
  
Author's notes  
  
I realize this took a while, but here is the tenth chapter. Thank you all so, so much for your patience!  
  
Lil_angelgirl: hey, glad to see you again! And that you enjoy the story--- warms my heart. Let me know what you think. D-chan: thank you, thank you, thank you bella. Hiead has a little groundwork for investigating the Quark trade, now he has to get down to business. And as for the struggle, well, I think they'll make it, though not without some troubles. Cayenne: welcome aboard! And thank you for the kudos. KLMeri: good to hear from you again, and thank you for your patience. Clay and Saki are on their way- --they may even show up as early as the viewing. UE: tovarishch, yes, I did indeed have "Your Body is a Wonderland" in mind when I added the tag line. And I think you'll be seeing a lil' more Erts soon. Do let me know what you think; you give me much to think about, and that is a very good thing. Sandy: hello again! Glad you like the story. Keep me posted. Cloa: greetings and salutations. I'm glad you liked the story, the space, and the recipe. I enjoy cooking, and especially when I have friends over.  
  
I realize that I may have to raise the rating on this story, soon, to R. Especially after writing about Hiead's little interlude in the tub. As the great Tom Petty once wrote, "The waiting is the hardest part."  
  
Music notes: Zero's first thought, when he kisses Hiead in the bathtub, comes from "Miss Chatelaine" by k.d. lang. The lyrics, which Hiead sings to Zero, in Kizna's flashback, are from "Your Body is a Wonderland" by John Mayer.  
  
On Deities: all apologies for not noting this before. Kannon is a Buddhist deity, the goddess of mercy. Kali is the Hindu goddess of destruction and rebirth. Jai Hanuman is a trickster god in the Hindu pantheon.  
  
Food notes: Bruschetta is an appetizer made with toasted bread, olive oil, and garlic. It can be plain or elaborate. Pomodoro, in Italian, means tomato, and refers to a chunky tomato sauce or topping for bruschetta. A puttanesca sauce is a spicy sauce, made with chilies, tomatoes, garlic, capers, and anchovies. A cafetera is a stovetop espresso pot.  
  
Coming up: what not to do at a viewing! Here come Clay and Saki (at long, long last); Hiead has lots of questions. A post-viewing trip to the Punta de la Luna, where Yamagi and Roose serve dinner and some saucy repartee. The funeral, and its fallout. Where will the dinner party take place? How will Kizna adjust to life after the engagement? And what obstacles will Hiead and Zero have to overcome as they relearn the art of love? Stay tuned!  
  
As always, your comments, critique, feedback, praise, and flames are more than welcome. I do want to know what you think; and if I bollix any details (especially with lore and recipes), do tell me! Thank you, everyone who has read thus far, and if you haven't written, do write!  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) P.S. Do check out the EX Files (www.satinflame.resuko.net/megami/main.html)! Resuko has a super MK site, lots of anime-related stuff. Her Vision of Resuko site is also a great place for MK fanart, oekaki, and sketches. Visit. Enjoy. Leave her a note---or submit your own work. And pass the word on. 


	13. Making Scenes

Chapter Eleven: Making Scenes  
  
Kizna woke, with a jolt, to the sound of the telephone. She went into the kitchen, and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she mumbled, still sleepy.  
  
"Hello, it's Saki," a voice answered, on the other side of the line. "Got your e-mail, Kitkat. Is something wrong?"  
  
"You'd better sit down for this."  
  
"Sitting. What happened?"  
  
"Hiead's back."  
  
"What do you mean, Hiead's back?"  
  
"He's alive. And he's in town."  
  
"You know where he's staying?" Saki wanted to know.  
  
"He's right here, in the living room."  
  
"Oh my god. She did pull it off. She really did get him out," Saki said to herself. "Has Zero seen him yet?"  
  
"Well yes. But I'd rather not get into it just now." Kizna paused, then asked, "What did you mean by 'she got him out'? What's that about?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I see you."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for the call."  
  
"Any time, Kitkat. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Kizna hung up. Curioser and curiouser, like Alice. Better wake the sleepers. No, let them wake up on their own. She padded up the stairs, pausing at the landing.  
  
Once in her room, she picked up a hairbrush, and removed her headband. As she ran the brush through her hair, she glanced out the window, at the darkening light.  
  
Kizna looked at her reflection in the mirror. You look fine, dear. Ha. I feel like crap. She studied her left hand. Time to remove this thing. She walked into the bathroom, grabbing the soap. After a few minutes, she slipped the engagement ring off, drying it with a towel.  
  
She walked into Zero's room, toward the corner shrine with the photographs, and picked up their picture. I think that was the year we went up to Lake Muir with Rio and Garu. I was trying to cook some trout, and Zero had to do damage control. Shooed me away from the grill. We ended up eating pizza and s'mores for dinner. Rio didn't mind, but Garu was royally pissed off that he couldn't enjoy what he'd caught. And Zero? He made some jokes about blackened fish, raided the kitchen of our cabin, and got to work. Talk about a wild beginning to a wild week. Between Garu skinny-dipping at six in the morning, Rio's water volleyball mania, and Zero dragging us on nature hikes, I don't know how I survived.   
  
Kizna studied the photograph. Our last day there, we'd finished breakfast. Zero was out on the porch, looking at the water. I came up on him, which, I think, startled him a bit. He had such a wistful look that morning. Asked him what was on his mind. He just smiled. Should have paid more attention to the eyes. She put it down, and then placed the ring on the table. With this ring, I set you free. She slipped out of his room, and walked back to hers.  
  
Downstairs, Erts opened his eyes and stretched. He glanced at Garu and Rio, who slept on the sofa, limbs tangled. Why weren't you this affectionate with my brother? I mean, Garu, I'm glad you and Rio are together. Still, I wish Ernest were here. And I think you should have been together. He turned and looked at Hiead, who lay with Zero, in spoon fashion. So the fabled "Angel of the Outlands" has come to the city. I often wondered why the good sons at GOA were so quick to list you as dead. Envy? Contempt? Fear? Maybe, Hiead, all three came into play. He got up, and headed into the kitchen. Water. I'm parched. Habibi followed him, wreathing his legs, as he got a glass out of the cabinet.  
  
Erts sat at the table, where the cat joined him. "Hello. Come on up, little one." Habibi climbed onto his lap, placing forepaws on the blond man's shoulder. "What do you want to tell me? I won't let anyone know." The calico meowed, nuzzling against Erts' cheek. "Oh, I see. Tell me more." He chuckled, scratching the cat's ears. "You think so, Habibi?" He scooped the cat up, walking back into the living room. "Want to give the boys a wake-up call?" He stroked Habibi, smiling as the cat rumbled. Here goes nothing. "Gentlemen, time for you to wipe the sleep away."  
  
Garu stirred, muttering "Go 'way, kid." Rio whimpered, clutching at Garu's shoulders. Erts shook his head, then deposited Habibi on top of the two. The cat yowled in Rio's ears; he jerked upright, giving a yelp as the cat scrambled to the floor. Garu stretched, giving Erts a half-hearted scowl.  
  
"Damn, Cocteau! What's the meaning?" Rio snapped. "You could have killed me there."  
  
"It's getting late. Don't we have a viewing to attend? I mean, you guys were the ones going on about it."  
  
"Okay, okay," Garu said. "But who's going to wake those two?" He pointed to Hiead and Zero.  
  
Erts smiled, as Habibi crept toward the two. "I think they'll be up soon enough."  
  
The cat moved closer, walking over Hiead's leg, which he had hooked over Zero's hip. Mismatched eyes surveyed the sleepers: who to wake first? The big love would recognize the cat's voice and sound with great ease, to be sure. But the silver one---here was a challenge! Habibi crept up his leg, toward the shoulder, and started to knead the back. Hiead turned a bit, then winced, as the cat swatted his face with its tail. Habibi turned again, tangling a paw in the silvery hair; emitting a yowl, the calico reared back and pounced.  
  
Hiead sputtered, opening his eyes. "Tiger," he muttered. "Is this a forest? Am I a gazelle?"  
  
Zero shifted, murmuring, "What's going on, Hiead?"  
  
"Your cat just woke me up." Hiead tried to glare, but only managed to look annoyed. "Does he think I'm on the menu?" Habibi meowed and nuzzled his face. "Little hunter," he growled, "go rouse your big love."  
  
Zero opened his eyes. "He does that every morning. Don't you, little love?" he cooed, as the cat walked over, and licked his nose. "You're awfully affectionate now. Ready for a cuddle?" He rubbed Habibi's stomach, scrunching his nose against the calico's muzzle. "Oh yes, you're in a most amorous mood this evening." Habibi sprawled onto the floor.  
  
"He's certainly uninhibited," Hiead remarked, with a snort. Of course, there's a certain dark-haired young man, with permanent bed head, who has the most inviting look to him. I think he knows who he is.   
  
"So," Kizna called out, "is everyone awake now?"  
  
"I guess," Zero replied, with a stretch. "Do we have time for a round of chocolate?"  
  
Garu raised an eyebrow. "Not another bite, Enna."  
  
"Not that kind of chocolate, dude." Zero got up, heading into the pantry. "I was thinking hot chocolate." He returned with two bars of Garoto dark chocolate. "If you want a cup, get in here." Hiead walked in, snatching up a chocolate bar. "Thank you Mr. Gner, now smash that against the counter."  
  
"What did this chocolate ever do to you?" he asked.  
  
"It was too delicious for its own good. Give it a whack. Now." Zero raised the chocolate bar in his hand, and smacked it against the edge of the counter. "And let's give this another one." He gave the bar another whack, breaking it into smaller pieces. "Once more, with feeling." After a third crack, he set the broken bar on the counter, and found a one-liter measuring cup. Zero then unwrapped the chocolate, shaking the contents into the cup. "Your turn, Hiead."  
  
"Why not," Hiead said, smashing his chocolate bar with one blow. He emptied the contents into the cup. What's the method behind the madness? Zero filled the electric kettle with water, and set it to boil. "Now, I need milk, a little sugar, vanilla, and a saucepan. Volunteers?"  
  
The others walked into the kitchen: Kizna went into the pantry, and came out with a canister of sugar and a bottle of vanilla extract. Garu found a two-liter saucepan and placed it on the stove. Rio rummaged through the refrigerator, and brought up a liter of milk. Erts watched the action, then grabbed a whisk from the utensil drawer.  
  
"Zero," Hiead wanted to know, "couldn't you have just used cocoa?"  
  
"I could have. But I wanted something a little different. Rio, when you get the milk on, bring it to a scald." He paused a minute. "Let's get the cups and saucers down." He arranged six cups on a tray. "You should find a tin with amaretto cookies in the pantry. Bring that out, please?" Hiead walked inside, whistling low, as he scanned the shelves. Cat food, cornmeal, sea salt, fig preserves, homemade chutney---there it is. He emerged with a red tin, and set it near the tray.  
  
"Now watch," Zero said, as the kettle came to a boil. "If I pour this in all at once, I'll have a mess. But, if I add a little hot water at a time, I can start dissolving the chocolate. Erts, will you do the honors?" He poured a small amount of boiling water into the measure, which the blond started whisking. "Now, I need to get in some sugar---not too much, mind--- and he'll keep this moving while the sugar dissolves." He poured the sugar in, while Erts kept stirring. When the chocolate reached a liquid consistency, he asked, "How's the milk coming along?"  
  
"Nearly there," Rio replied. Zero walked over, dipping a pinky into the milk, and tasting it. He then washed his hands.  
  
He returned to the saucepan; steam rose in tendrils, and bubbles formed at the edges. "Time," Zero said, removing the pan from the burner. He poured a small amount of the hot milk into the chocolate mixture, then added the contents of the measure to the saucepan. He returned it to the burner, lowering the flame. "Keep stirring," he told Rio. He went back to the refrigerator, reaching for a container of heavy cream. "Please bring me a bowl," he asked Kizna, who found a purple, narrow-bottomed dish, and handed it over. Zero rummaged the utensil drawer, and brought up a manual eggbeater.  
  
He poured the cream into the bowl, and began beating it. Even pace here. Add the vanilla. Now add the sugar, poco a poco. Not too hasty, or it won't set. How are the peaks? Let's give it a try. Spoon up! Almost there. "How's the chocolate?"  
  
"It's done," Rio said.  
  
"Bring it over."  
  
Zero poured the hot chocolate into the cups, adding dollops of whipped cream, and placing two amaretto cookies on each saucer. He walked the tray around, waiting for the other five to take their cups. "Your health, everyone." They drank, nibbling at the amaretti. I often wonder what it would be like to wake up to breakfast in bed, and a steaming cup of chocolate. Take the phone off the hook, keep the computer off, just laying back, nibbling at whatever pleases me. Of course, if I get nibbled in turn, I'll opt for brunch.   
  
Hiead shook his head, smirking. Breakfast in bed, huh? That could be fun. "Where are we going, and how do we get there?"  
  
Garu replied, "We're going to the Burgos Funeral Home, up in Rosso Heights. Instead of driving up Barrow Lane, we'll take Malmsey Street to Sharp Lane, and make a turn at Porto Amarelo Road. From there, we'll head into the Heights, and drive toward the junction of Amarelo and Highway 25."  
  
"How many cars will we need?" Kizna asked. I'd like to get there and back without too much fuss, maybe pack a bag, and spend a few nights at the Fortran house. No offense, I think I need a few days on my own.   
  
"We drove here in the four-door, and it sits six, with a little effort." But you really don't want to ride with the boys, do you? "We can take two cars, if that makes things easier."  
  
"I don't really plan on staying too late, so I'd like to take my car."  
  
"I'll join you, Kizna," Erts chimed in. "If that's all right with you. I'll be pulling a double shift tomorrow anyhow, so I can't stay up all night." You're not heading home to rest, though. I think you'll want to leave a note for Zero. But then again, who am I to say?   
  
"Let me move my car, then," Hiead said. {Rei, I get the feeling she wants a little time on her own.}  
  
{I believe you're right.}  
  
Hiead flew upstairs, and came down, keys in hand. He went through the kitchen, and to the back. Five minutes later, he returned. "I should have moved it earlier. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
Kizna glanced at Erts. Is it doomsday yet? He just apologized. Oh, Mother Kannon! He nodded, grabbing his jacket. Rio and Garu grabbed theirs, and moved toward the front door. "See you there," Garu said, as Zero ran up and grabbed two coats. He gave one to Hiead, who threw it on and dashed out the front door. The other three followed.  
  
"Half a moment," Zero said. "I just want to make sure everything's secured." He dashed back to the house, went inside, then locked the front door. He joined Garu, Rio, and Hiead, who were in the car. "Let's roll," he said.  
  
Garu turned around, driving westward on Malmsey Street. The scenery began changing, from row houses to three-story buildings, shops and apartments in the same space. At the intersection of Malmsey and Sharp, Garu turned right. Brownstone buildings came into view: the houses of the Channel district.  
  
Hiead watched a couple---two men in their 50s---walk, arm in arm, into the lighted entry of a building, then vanish. He studied the lights in the houses and basement flats. In one window, he saw a young family sitting down for dinner. A couple---a man and a woman---fought, in silhouette, at another window. Further ahead, a cluster of teenaged girls moved along the pavement, huddled against the chill.  
  
A picture of the Repairers, gathering for lunch, flashed through his mind. Kizna, wearing a violet beret, had her arms wrapped around Ikhny; Saki shared a joke with Wrecka, whose face was flushed with laughter; and Tsukasa wore a half-smile, her eyes on some unfathomable point well beyond GOA's corridors. Damn, I ought to have seen it sooner. Mister Observant-- -right. Ikhny, you should be here. All the crap I put you through---why save my hide? What the bloody hell did I ever give you but grief?   
  
He glanced at Zero, who stared out a window, straining to catch stars in the sky. Where are you now, itooshii? Are you lonely? Are you scared? And if yes, what has you lonely? Why are you scared? And have I given you reason for either emotion?   
  
Zero closed his eyes, and began to sing: "Darkness, darkness, be my pillow; take my hand, and let me sleep, in the coolness of your shadow, in the silence of your deep. Darkness, darkness, has me yearning, for things that cannot be; keep my mind from constant turning, toward the things it cannot see, things it cannot see, things it cannot see."  
  
Hiead started. Where are you, Rei? What's wrong? He gasped, at the memory of a particularly vicious fight between the two Candidates, over a pair of pajama bottoms on Hiead's bed.  
  
Hiead threw the pajamas at Zero. "I am sick of your clothes on my bed! Next thing that lands here gets shredded!"  
  
"I was getting ready to pick them up," Zero shouted. "And if you so much as remove a stitch, I'll have your ass in a sling."  
  
"You are begging for pain, Enna." He advanced toward Zero, who glared at him, standing still.  
  
"Try me, control freak."  
  
Hiead took a swing at the boy. "Idiot."  
  
Zero landed a right hook. "Psycho."  
  
Hiead countered with a jab to the stomach. "Nancy-boy."  
  
Zero kicked Hiead's jaw. "Gutter trash."  
  
Hiead landed a left cut. "Inbreed yahoo." He waited for the next move.  
  
Zero stood, eyes wild with rage, hands shaking. He drew in several deep breaths, uttering one word: "Matricide."  
  
Hiead grabbed Zero by the collar, then threw him back onto his bed. "Leave my mother's memory out of this." His voice betrayed a hint of pain.  
  
I barely ate a thing that whole day. Neither did he, if I recall. End of the day, he headed to the gym, and ran laps till he dropped. And when I found him---!   
  
Zero lay in a heap on the gymnasium floor. "Mama," he muttered. "Daddy said I hurt you. Did I, Mama? Did I? Is that why you left?"  
  
Hiead scowled, shaking his head. "Get up and fight me."  
  
Zero's eyes opened, a look of pure terror in them. "I killed her. She never survived the birth."  
  
Hiead's eyes widened. "How could you know?" I never told another soul.   
  
"Daddy said boys like me never make it to heaven." Zero's hair began glowing. "Mama, please, please, forgive me."  
  
He started rampaging. I thought he'd take out the gym. I mean, it only lasted five minutes, but those were the most intense five minutes. And then he woke up.   
  
"Forgive me, Hiead," Zero whispered. "I was wrong."  
  
The two walked back to the room; neither said a word, just went to bed.  
  
Hiead moved closer to Zero, joining in the song: "Darkness, darkness, long and lonesome, as the day brings the pain. I have found the edge of silence; I live in the depth of fear. Darkness, darkness, be my blanket; cover me with endless night. Take away the pain that flows away; fill the emptiness with bright, emptiness with bright, emptiness with bright."  
  
Zero gave Hiead a sad smile. {I'm sorry, koishii. It just hit me out of nowhere.}  
  
Hiead leaned down, kissing Zero on the forehead. {I know. I felt it, too. Let it pass.}  
  
Zero rested his head against Hiead's shoulder. "Darkness, darkness, be my pillow; take my hand and let me sleep, in the coolness of your shadow, in the silence of your keep. Darkness, darkness, be my blanket; cover me with endless night. Take away the pain that flows away; fill the emptiness with bright, emptiness with bright, emptiness with bright."  
  
The two fell into a silence: the silence of sorrow and promised solace. They watched the scenery change: brownstones gave way to shotgun houses, with small front lawns and iron fences, as the journey progressed. These, in turn, gave way to larger, genteel houses: the houses where the Garden District began.  
  
Garu followed a fork in the road, where Sharp split away from Porto Amarelo. "Same stupid walls on the rise. I'd love to know: are they there to keep everyone else out, or to shut themselves in?"  
  
"What if it's both?" Rio answered.  
  
"What if it is?" Garu said. "You really think the denizens of Rosso Heights want to consider the reasons they throw the barricades up?"  
  
"Maybe not. But who would we be, and what would we be like, if we lived in the Heights?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"And neither do I." Rio took Garu's hand. "But walls aren't forever. Even the highest and hardest collapse."  
  
Garu kissed Rio's hand. "And then come new walls."  
  
"And when they fall, they fall." Rio paused. "Would anyone be offended if I turned on the radio? No? I just want to hear something before we get there." He turned on the stereo; a voice crackled in the dark. "Cyril Sebastian, filling in for Erts Virny Cocteau, tonight, on Radio Flora. Stay tuned for classics from White Stripes, Buena Vista Social Club, and Sheila Chandra. The Waterboys for you now, on Radio Flora."  
  
Mandolin chords kicked in. Zero spoke. "I love that song. Turn it up, please, Rio?" Rio obliged, as the song began: "I wish I was a fisherman, tumbling on the sea, far away from dry land and its bitter memories, casting out my sweet line with abandonment and love, no ceiling bearing down on me, save the starry sky above, with light in my head, and you in my arms."  
  
Live oak branches hung, denuded and grey. Lamps along the walls cast a pale green light on the Amarelo.  
  
"I wish I was the brakeman on a hurtling, fevered train, crashing headlong into the heartland like a cannon in the rain, with the beating of the sleepers, and the burning of the coal, counting the towns flashing by in a night that's full of soul, with light in my head, and you in my arms."  
  
Zero slipped an arm around Hiead's waist. His companion pulled him closer, and drew him into a lingering, gentle kiss.  
  
Garu snorted. "Kids these days, no self-control."  
  
Rio gave him a wicked grin. "And I could say the same for the sensei in the driver's seat. Not that I'm complaining, mind you." Garu paused the car, and kissed Rio. "Oh, definitely not complaining. I ought to feed you chocolate every night."  
  
"I know I will be loosened from the bonds that hold me fast, that the chains all hung around me will fall away at last. And on that fine and fateful day, I will take me in my hands; I will ride on the train; I will be the fisherman, with light in my head, and you in my arms."  
  
Garu resumed driving. Fifteen minutes later, he came up to the driveway for Burgos Funeral Home. He spotted a compact car in the parking lot. "I see Kizna and Erts are here." He found a space, and parked. "Everyone out!"  
  
Zero glanced up at the night sky. A field of stars clamored overhead. He breathed a sigh, then turned to walk into the building. Once more, dear friends, into the breach. I thought only teachers with 20 or 30 years' experience talked about burnout. Let's see, I've been here six times when Kizna's students died, and about 12 times for every soccer player we've lost. Add this evening, and the total comes to 19. The school psychiatrist is going to be up to her armpits in students.   
  
He approached a somber building, fashioned after an Edwardian estate, with lamps lighting an arched, granite entrance. Zero waited for Hiead and the others to catch up, then opened the grey-green doors, walking inside. The receptionist at the front desk greeted the four. He was a slight man in a blue suit, with lilac hair and kiwi-green eyes. "And you are here to see?" he asked.  
  
"Kuerten," Rio replied. The man gave a bloodless smile, motioning to his right.  
  
"He is in the Gaudí Suite. They've just brought in the casket. Hors d'oeuvres will be served at nine-thirty."  
  
(You know, Rei, I always did wonder how the other half died.}  
  
{And now you know.}  
  
Hiead studied the ceiling, a dark mahogany, which offset pale walls. Along the walls, stylized irises and poppies twined with ivy, snaking up toward carved torchière lamps. The strains of Erik Satie floated through the hall. The smell of pipe tobacco curled, in bluish wisps, from a corner. A man in a white waistcoat and black trousers carried a tray with brandy, red grapes, and a round of Camembert. "I'll take that, thank you," Rio sang out, snatching the tray from the server's hands.  
  
"Rioroute Vilgyna! Are you off your idiot?" Garu hissed, as he took the tray and returned it to the man in white. "Please forgive my companion. He has the appetite of a shrew, and sadly, manners to match." The server walked away, cursing under his breath. "I swear, you'd think you hadn't eaten in days."  
  
Rio blushed, looking at his feet. "Sorry. I guess I got carried away."  
  
"What did I tell you?" Garu took Rio's hand, squeezing it. "Gentlemen, here is the original chowhound."  
  
Zero reached over, giving Rio a playful smack. "Wouldn't be you otherwise. Besides, Garu, could you really trust a man that doesn't take any pleasure in his food?"  
  
Hiead cleared his throat. "If we're going to view the body, hadn't we better walk over?"  
  
Zero and the others took the hint, and started down the hall. Garu and Rio led the way, drawing stares and whisper.  
  
"Look at them, holding hands."  
  
"Scandalous."  
  
"Positively disgusting. And among mourners, too."  
  
Garu shot a frigid glare at the onlookers, and pulled Rio closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Rio hooked his arm around Garu's waist.  
  
A grey-haired, barrel-chested man, coming from another room, scowled. "To think that two men would parade this way. Have you no shame?"  
  
Zero saw the glass of champagne in the man's hand, and smelled the after- note of smoked sturgeon. "Excuse me, sir, but what gives you the right to talk? No offense, but how are you honoring the dead when you've just indulged in an upscale ligging?"  
  
The man sputtered. Zero continued: "How well did you know the deceased, anyhow? Are you here with family, friends, or are you just here for the open bar? Besides," he said, pointing to a teenage couple in a niche, "why hasn't someone told those kids to get a room? And don't feed me that line about a boy and a girl in love---those two look like they're out to reenact every position in the pop-up Kama Sutra Coloring Book."  
  
He wrapped his arms around Hiead, giving him a mischievous smile. "Besides, we're with the ones we love, and they're here for us. Isn't that right, koishii?"  
  
The man's eyes widened, as his face turned maroon.  
  
Hiead leaned in, saying, "You're right, itooshii," and kissed Zero. Garu shrugged, and kissed Rio as well.  
  
When Hiead and Zero finally came up for air, the silver-haired man smirked, then spoke: "Satisfied? Now bugger off."  
  
"Well, I never!" the man spat out, as he stormed away.  
  
"Hey, give it a try. You might just like it," Zero said, as a parting shot. He grinned at Hiead. "Think we've offended anyone?"  
  
Hiead widened his eyes in mock-innocent fashion. "Us? Offend? We're lambs, you and I." The two laughed, catching up with Garu and Rio, at the double doors leading into the Gaudí Suite.  
  
Here, the ceiling was covered with molded aluminum panels, stamped with sunflowers and lilies. A mural of a city, with houses on stilts, streets paved in shells, and twisting church spires, covered the walls. A fire roared in a fireplace decked with brass towers and copper rose vines. Stained glass windows of nymphs and muses glowed, backlit. People sat in brocaded chairs, or on couches upholstered in maroon and cream velvet. A large table beckoned, groaning under the weight of silver trays with blini and beluga, with foie gras and roast venison. Tarts and petits fours gleamed on a cart, surrounding a bowl of mint chocolate mousse. A white- jacketed attendant polished the counter of a well-stocked lacquer-and- chrome bar.  
  
And in the distance, a pearl-grey coffin sat on a stand covered in red silk. The body of Ryker Kuerten lay in it, wearing a black suit and tie. His strawberry hair was combed and waved, just enough to enhance the pale, freckled skin of his face. His lips pressed together, in what was anything but a serene smile. His mother and father sat in the two chairs nearest the casket, receiving mourners and murmuring curses.  
  
"There they are," Rio said, pointing to Kizna and Erts, already in line to pay respects. "Yo! Dudes! We're here!"  
  
Erts turned, nodding hello. Kizna did the same.  
  
The ritual varied little from that at the wake: the mourners greeted the Kuertens, then knelt at the coffin, clapping and uttering a word or two. When Zero reached the front of the line, he saw a young man, disheveled and sleepless, running into the suite, toward the coffin, leaning in to kiss the dead boy's lips.  
  
A collective gasp echoed in the room. Eveline Kuerten stiffened in her chair; Guillermo Kuerten lunged from his chair, tackling the wild-eyed boy. "Maricón!" he shouted. "Fucking fag! Get out, or I will rip your heart out, and make blood sausage."  
  
The boy looked at him, black hair askew, green eyes aflame. "Old man," he answered, "since when did he become your son? When you were screwing his nannies? Or maybe after those nights you stank of whiskey and cigarettes? I watched him beg for your attention, watched him fall to pieces when you and that harpy of an ex-wife tore into him like a chew toy. I had to rush him to the hospital when he tried to overdose on tranquilizers he stole from your medicine cabinets." Tears fell down his face. "He was my closest friend. You have no right to tell me what I am."  
  
Rio walked over and separated the two. "That's enough, Jordi. Let's go out for a breather." He put an arm around the youth, walking him away. Jordi Marques gave a last look at the casket.  
  
Guillermo Kuerten raced to intercept the boy, when he felt a draft. He looked down, to see his trousers and a paisley thong, pooled around his ankles. Before he could open his mouth, two sets of arms pulled him into a corner.  
  
"Lay a hand on the boy, or on my colleague, and you will live to rue the day," Zero whispered.  
  
"And don't think you can mess with us," Hiead added. "We're younger, stronger, and faster than you. We can disarm you before you've even pulled a weapon. We've had more experience fighting than you've had as a grieving father."  
  
"Besides, you'd be setting a bad example for those of us who live in the lower city. A bad example indeed."  
  
"You'll answer to the Shadowcatchers," Guillermo hissed, trembling. He pulled himself away, and redid his thong and trousers.  
  
Hiead placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Shadowcatchers? Do you mean the lowlifes transporting Quark from here to hell?"  
  
The older man snorted. "They're the front line divisions. The elite corps deals with your sort."  
  
"And what sort," Zero asked, "might that be?"  
  
Guillermo Kuerten sneered, in a voice rich with contempt, "The sort that makes trouble for people like me." He stalked back to the casket, sitting next to his ex-wife.  
  
Garu walked over. "I think we've overstayed our welcome. I'll round up Kizna and Erts; you get Rio, and see how that kid is doing." Zero nodded, taking Hiead by the hand, and rushing outside, stopping long enough to grab their coats.  
  
Rio sat with Jordi, on a bench under a live oak. The boy looked at Hiead and Zero, eyes heavy with despair and anger. "What do I do now?"  
  
Hiead replied, "What you're doing now. Grieve. Weep. And remember him, because he was."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will," Zero said. "Not now, maybe not for some time, but you will."  
  
Jordi got up and walked away.  
  
Rio looked at the two, and asked, "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"We'll ask Garu when he gets here," Zero answered.  
  
Erts came up, followed by Kizna and Garu. "I think they'll be talking in Red River City, about tonight, for a long while."  
  
"I think you're right," Kizna added.  
  
They stood, silent, as a north wind cut through.  
  
"So," Erts said, "Any ideas as to what we can do now?"  
  
"How about a bite at the Punta de la Luna?" Rio asked.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Zero said. "Beats standing around here. What do you think, guys?"  
  
"Sounds all right," Hiead answered.  
  
"Not tonight, thanks," Erts replied. "I need to rest up for the double shift I have tomorrow."  
  
"I thought I'd head to the Fortrans," Kizna admitted. "I kind of wanted to talk with Saki, and maybe stay there for a while."  
  
Zero leaned over, kissing his former fiancée on the cheek. "I understand. Go on, kitten."  
  
She walked with Erts to her car.  
  
Garu cleared his throat. "So are we going yet?"  
  
"Are you up for a trip to the Waterfront?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
The four walked to Garu's car, and climbed in.  
  
Within minutes, the car pulled away from Burgos, leaving Rosso Heights for the lower city.  
  
Author's notes  
  
As of this chapter, I'm raising the rating to R. I had a feeling I would have to at some point. Bear with me.  
  
Thanks for reading thus far, and for your patience! This is one of the most enjoyable pieces I've written in a while. KLMeri: I'm dedicating the next one to you! Tkawaii: hello, and welcome aboard. Glad you like the story, and I do hope to hear from you again. D-chan: well, here's the new one. Let me know what you think. UE: the Shadowcatchers are not too far off. And with a body count of 19 in Red River City, Hiead will have his work cut out in tracing the Quark trade to the source. Cloa: I think the menu is a good one for friends, and that proverb is one of my favorites. And yes, I do plan on writing more! #88: good to hear from you. Thanks so much for the input; I will be writing more soon. Kokushibyou Patorishia: well, greetings and salutations! I wanted to thank you for the review you gave my lil' PWP (and merci to all who reviewed "Spin it 'Round Again"), and I am so glad you are enjoying this story.  
  
I'm happy to see that gundamesca has updated "The Miscreant." Welcome back! If you haven't read the story, read it. If you have, read it again. A lovely little epic in the making. I highly recommend it.  
  
Spanish lesson: "Punta de la Luna," the bistro Yamagi and Roose own and operate, literally means, "tip of the moon." "Maricón" refers to a gay man, and it is an especially derogatory term when spoken in anger.  
  
Food notes: Blini are pancakes served at funerals and memorials, especially in Russia. Beluga is the highest grade of caviar. A ligging involves free food and drink.  
  
Music notes: the title is inspired by the song "Make a Scene" by the late Chris Bell. Hiead and Zero, on the way to the funeral home, sing "Darkness, Darkness," written by Jesse Colin Young, and most recently covered by Robert Plant. The song they hear on Radio Flora is "Fisherman's Blues," written by Mike Scott and performed by the Waterboys.  
  
Coming soon: Kizna has an enlightening talk with Saki. There's more than food being dished at the Punta de la Luna! Clay and Hiead meet up. What does he know about Quark, and what will he tell? Stay tuned.  
  
As always, I welcome all your comments, critique, feedback, praise, and flames. Thank you.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	14. Tea, Sympathy, and Saki's Secret

Chapter Twelve: Tea, Sympathy, and Saki's Secret  
  
Kizna and Erts drove down Porto Amarelo Road, descending into the lower city.  
  
They looked at each other, without saying a word. The drive continued, in silence, until she pulled up to 2217 Malmsey Street. "Could you come with me?" she asked Erts. "I'd like a hand." He nodded, and followed, as she opened the door.  
  
Kizna turned on a light, then headed upstairs. "Hey, Erts," she asked, "are there any apartments in your area?"  
  
Erts followed her up, pausing at the door to her room. "I think there's a studio available. Want me to get the address?"  
  
Kizna found an overnight bag, and began packing. "I'd like that. Thanks." She opened the drawers and put in lingerie. "Can I let you in on a little secret?"  
  
"If you like." He glanced down the hall, as she packed a dress, trousers, and a button-down tunic.  
  
"I'd been having serious second thoughts about getting married for a while. Oh, I was thrilled when he proposed, and I was looking forward to the day. But I couldn't help but wonder why."  
  
"Why didn't you say no to the proposal?"  
  
Kizna closed her bag, sitting on the bed. Erts walked in, sitting next to her. "If you'd rather not answer, I don't mind."  
  
She looked at him, and said, "I don't know why."  
  
He took her hand. "It's okay."  
  
Kizna got up, bag in hand; Erts followed her out, waiting for her to lock the door.  
  
She threw the bag into the back seat, and the two drove away. I'd love to take an endless drive: no sleep, no stops, no looking back. Not that I could pull off the feat. If I didn't get sleepy, I'd get hungry. And even if I could go without food or sleep, I'd be here at journey's end.   
  
At Silver Drive and Malmsey, she made a right turn, driving until she reached a row of refurbished warehouses and showrooms: the South River district. Kizna pulled up to a warehouse, converted into apartment space, and dropped Erts at the entrance.  
  
"Like I said, call me if you need anything," he said, giving her a smile.  
  
"I will," she replied. Once Erts had gone inside, Kizna drove along Silver to Yadira Avenue, making a left turn. Five minutes later, she stopped, parking in front of a grey house with a gabled roof and a stone garden. Please be here, please don't tell me you're busy. I don't know where else I can turn. She walked to the door, bag in hand, and knocked. Mother Kannon, let Saki answer the door. The locks turned, as the door opened.  
  
Saki Mimori-Fortran stood in the doorway, wearing a plum, angel-sleeved tunic, with matching leggings. She had let her hair grow, and wore it in a single braid. "Come in," she said.  
  
A green sectional sofa dominated the living room, with a high-end entertainment center. A few portraits of Clay and Saki hung on the wall. Reprinted books of Stephen Hawking, Hokusai's views of Mount Fuji, and Anton Corbijn sprawled across a Lucite coffee table, draped in curry-toned silk. Saki took the bag, setting it by the stairwell, and ushered Kizna into the kitchen.  
  
Chrome and blond wood paneling dominated the kitchen: a brushed-metal refrigerator gleamed. Two ovens shared space with a six-burner stove and indoor grill. Stools ranged around the kitchen island; when the Fortrans entertained, everyone ate in the kitchen. Kizna sat, looking at a teal placemat, while Saki placed a kettle on the stove. "Hope you don't mind decaffeinated Earl Grey," she said. "Soon as he found out I was expecting, Clay threw out the coffee. Of course, I still crave triple-shot breves. I just have to brush my teeth before I get in."  
  
Kizna snapped her head up. "Sorry. I'm kind of distracted. You said he tried to take you off coffee? Why not just get decaf?"  
  
"That's what I said. Oh well, it's not like he foregoes his shot of espresso at work."  
  
"How is he doing, by the way?"  
  
"Same as ever. Everything's 'very interesting.' He spends hours on the computer in his home office. When he's at the Labs, he has to see how the latest projects are going. And then there's childbirth."  
  
"You think he'll pass out in the delivery room?"  
  
Saki laughed. "If he does, I'll leap out of the stirrups and make him open his eyes. I've already told him he can forget about sex if he wusses out while I'm bringing his babies into the world. No, I think we'll be all right. If only I could convince these rugrats," she gestured to her belly, "to stop kicking so damned hard. You'd think I was giving birth to a couple of little Zero clones!"  
  
Kizna snickered at the image of miniature Zeros scurrying through the kitchen, spilling milk, breaking eggs, scattering flour across the counters.  
  
"I think I know why you're here," Saki said, as she grabbed a seat next to her friend. "It's about the engagement. You broke it off." She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "You got the shock of your life when Hiead Gner turned up at your house."  
  
Kizna looked at Saki. "You could say that, yeah. How many dead people sit in your kitchen drinking coffee?"  
  
"I see what you're saying, Kitkat." It must have cut you up.   
  
"Thing is, the two of them were so---on a wavelength. I half-expected one would start the other's sentences."  
  
"That is an eerie phenom, dear. I gather Zero saw him first."  
  
"They saw each other yesterday, when that student died. Knowing Zero, they had dinner at the house, then went off to the wake, and probably joined Garu and Rio in the usual post-wake ritual."  
  
"Four guys at midnight breakfast. Oh boy. Bet they had a lot to talk about."  
  
"Couldn't tell you if they did. I got home around 12:30. They must have come in later."  
  
"Have they, well, slept together?"  
  
"You mean did they do the deed? No. And they probably won't, at least for a while. Not ruling out any sort of physical contact. But I think they'll wait before they go to full-on lovemaking." Kizna paused. "I just wondered, where's Clay?"  
  
"Oh, he's upstairs, probably in one of the tech chatrooms. If he comes down, he'll make a beeline for the fridge, snag a pint of peanut butter cup ice cream, and head back up. He gets a bit wrapped up sometimes, and---"  
  
"And what, honey lamb?" a voice interrupted. Kizna and Saki looked at a tall man, with shoulder-length, amber-brown hair and caramel eyes, wearing a long-sleeved, black t-shirt and blue jeans. A pair of narrow glasses rested on his face, which gave Clay Cliff Fortran the look of a beatnik poet. "Are you all right, girl?"  
  
Kizna looked at Saki, who answered, "Hon, you'd better sit down for this one."  
  
He sat next to his wife, draping an arm over her shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
Kizna took a deep breath. Try not to freak out. Bit late for that advice; I've gone past freaked out, to wigging, in 60 seconds. "Hiead Gner is alive, well, and here in Red River City. Zero saw him yesterday." She paused, then added, "And the engagement is off. I'll move out for good in a couple of weeks."  
  
Clay paled. Alive? Hiead? Oh no, no, no, cannot be, not if Ikhny carried out her instructions to the letter. "How, in the name of all that's holy, can a Pilot who died in battle return to the living?"  
  
Saki cleared her throat. "Maybe I should tell you both how that happened. I'll start at the start. Not long after Hiead and Zero ascended, the final touches were being put on what the Directors at GOA called Project Omega. It had the full approval of Teela, Kuro, and Clay." She paused a moment. "VICTIM was moving in. The mothership was on its way. The choice, as those higher up saw it, was to continue fighting, lose thousands of lives, and possibly jeopardize Zion---or to send a Pilot out, as a decoy, on a suicide mission. The Pilot had to have a near-infinite amount of EX, and no Atmic whatsoever. In short, he had to be a Zenoah. He also had to be someone with no family and no attachments to anyone."  
  
Kizna's hands curled into fists, and she shook. What in bleeding hell? "Continue," she said, her voice crisp and a little furious.  
  
Saki gave the cat-eared woman a sad look. Yes, you have every right to be pissed off with us now. "Since he was on his own, and he was considered an excitable individual, the decision was made that Hiead would serve as a decoy. Ikhny received instructions to cut all lines of communication between his Ingrid and that of the others. She would place a homing chip in the mainframe, which would draw fire from VICTIM, and distract them from Zero, who could then take out the mothership, and give the upper to the Pilots. Hiead, being without communication and surrounded by hostile forces, would die, seemingly a casualty of battle, and receive posthumous recognition."  
  
"Did Ikhny know every detail?"  
  
"No," Clay interjected, "just those pertinent to her work. We had to use leverage to persuade her to sign on."  
  
"Leverage? What kind of leverage did you use on her?"  
  
Clay gave her an uneasy glance. "We sat her down, and showed her footage from her days as a Candidate. More to the point, the footage of her sabotaging your partner's Pro-Ing. We would have preferred her willing cooperation, but she balked at that."  
  
"You blackmailed her. You fucking blackmailed Ikhny Allecto." Kizna's voice grew sharper. "You had no right. Not with her life."  
  
"We were at war," Clay replied. "One must anticipate collateral damage."  
  
"That's all she was to you, Fortran? Collateral damage? She was my best friend, and my koishii. I swore to myself I would never let anything happen to her, especially after that incident. And after the Final Battle, I watched her sink into despondency, and I tried, tried to keep her from letting go. And I couldn't stop her from shooting herself. I couldn't save her!" Kizna's voice was ragged with tears. "Do you have any idea what it is to see the one you love lying on the floor, in her own blood? To feel her grow cold, and smell what the body voided? I begged her to come back! I pleaded for Mother Kali to end my life! And I had to check myself into a Borstal so I wouldn't hurt myself." She broke down, sobbing at the counter.  
  
"Wait," Saki said, "there was more to the story. After Ikhny received her orders, I met with her, and gave her another set of instructions. She installed a pod in Hiead's Ingrid, which would shield him from enemy fire, and send him to Zion. Once there, he would contact her, and she would arrange for a meeting with Zero. Clay thought it was obsession, folie à deux. But I knew, well as anyone, that they were together, in every sense of the word. I hoped that I could keep them together. But Omega, and my plan, both went wrong. VICTIM had no intention of taking the bait---you saw them go after Zero. If Hiead hadn't stepped in, and provoked their fire, both Pilots would be dead. As for my plan, Hiead never contacted Ikhny. So the only conclusion was that he'd really been killed." Saki's eyes welled up. "I am so sorry, Kizna. We both are."  
  
"I think I had better go," Kizna said, getting up. "I think it would be for the best if we didn't talk for a while. And you both owe Zero---and Hiead---a major apology, and I can't guarantee that either one will forgive you. Frankly, I'm not so sure I want to forgive you."  
  
She walked back to the entrance, retrieving her bag. Clay and Saki followed her. "We never meant to hurt you. Any of you," Saki said. "Try to believe that, please."  
  
Kizna gave them a long look. "I do, Saki. But I still feel betrayed. You two have no idea. If it's all right with you, I would rather wait a few weeks before we sit down to talk. And as for you, Clay, you owe both Hiead and Zero the truth. Goodnight." She walked through the door, and got back in the car. Once she pulled away, she drove back to Erts' apartment building, parked, and buzzed him on the intercom.  
  
"Erts? It's Kizna. Does your offer still stand?"  
  
Erts' voice crackled over the speaker: "Come on up, and we'll talk." The front door rang, clicking open. Kizna walked inside.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Thank you everyone for your great patience with the last chapter. It does kind of feel like something from a David Lynch movie.  
  
The South River district of Red River City is like, say, the Design District of Miami---commercial space that's been revamped, with apartments, galleries, and a freeform sort of nightlife.  
  
UE: yes, indeed, tovarishch, rings are very versatile things! I know that Hiead (and the others) were getting OOC; I think that funerals tend to bring out quirks, idiosyncrasies, and the like. Still, I'll try not to get too precious with the characters. KLMeri: thanks for the wait. I know that the chapter was hardly a sweet, light thing. I promise, things will resolve well between the Fortrans and the others. Right now, however, there's tension and more to come. D-chan: Was looking at packages of chocolate this morning. Although most of the drinking chocolate bars (like Menier and Sol) call for milk, the old practice was to put it in a special pot, and use boiling hot water.  
  
Coming soon: Roose and Yamagi have a bit of a chat with the boys. What happens when the talk turns to the Shadowcatchers? Hiead gets down to investigation---and what he finds isn't pretty. Kizna and Erts sit down to talk. And when the gang does get together for the dinner party, sparks will fly. Stay tuned.  
  
I look forward to feedback, comments, critique, praise, and flames. Do drop a line! And as always, thank you ever so!  
  
Antoinette (poetisa)  
  
P.S. I've started in on the prequel to this drama. "Entertaining Angels" follows the years between Curriculum 11 and the Last Battle. Please do let me know what you think. Thanks, and hasta la proxima. 


	15. Exchanging Palare at the Punta de la Lun...

Chapter Thirteen: Exchanging Palare at the Punta de la Luna  
  
The Waterfront district of Red River City ran parallel to the river: a sleek, curving line of wharfs, separated by a levee from rows of stone and brick buildings.  
  
The Punta de la Luna Bistro, part of a three-story, triangular greystone, stood at the end of Porto Amarelo Road, which merged into Camino Luna Drive. Its owners, Yamagi Kushida and Roose Sawamura, lived on the third floor. The second floor served as studio space for local artists; the smell of linseed oil and turpentine permeated the halls.  
  
The bistro proper took up the first floor: a sprawling space, with a punched copper ceiling and mahogany columns. Double doors led into a long kitchen, where, six days a week, chefs, line cooks, assistants, and dishwashers jostled for position.  
  
Roose and Yamagi shopped, twice each day, for the menu's ingredients. First they would go to the Green Halls, about two blocks up, for produce, breads, and fresh milk. Then Roose would cross the street and purchase fresh meats at Sweeney's Market, making sure to stop next door at the Windlass Delicatessen for cheese, sausages, and other cured meats.  
  
Yamagi went down to the wharf, where he selected fish and shellfish for the day. He would meet Roose at the Jam Jar, where they would purchase spices, coffee, tea, and other condiments.  
  
By sunrise, they would have the lunch and dinner menus planned, and most of the ingredients for both in the kitchen (the second trip allowed them to fine-tune the dinner specials).  
  
The bistro opened at 11, closed at four, and reopened at seven. Tuesday through Thursday, they closed at 10:30; on Friday and Saturday, at one a.m.; and on Sunday, they opened at noon for brunch and early dinner, closing at nine.  
  
Roose walked through the kitchen, teal hair pulled into a ponytail, overseeing the preparations. He wore a grey shirt and olive chef's pants, with black socks and sneakers. He had regained a few kilograms, since his time at GOA, enough to sport a slight curve to the belly.  
  
Yamagi made the rounds of the tables, greeting customers, and in some instances, dining with them. He had gotten taller, though he still stood half a head shorter than Sawamura; he wore a cream-colored shirt, navy trousers, and navy shoes. An earring, set with a teal stone, marked his right ear.  
  
He looked outside, as a sedan parked along Camino Luna, and went to the door. Is that Garu? I'd better let Roose know. He reached for a walkie- talkie, and pressed TALK. "Oi, Roo, get some crème brûlée ready, Garu and Rio are coming, and they've got company." He paused a moment, then whistled.  
  
Roose's voice crackled over the receiver. "Yamagi? You all right?"  
  
"Get out here, man, and pronto. You are not going to believe who's with Garu and Rio." They say there's a first for everything, Kushida. I think, for the first time in my life, I need to lie down. That or make sure we didn't get hallucinogenic mushrooms at the Halls.   
  
Roose came out of the kitchen, toward a dazed Yamagi, who had sat down in the nearest chair. "Yamagi-chan, what's the matter? See a ghost or something?"  
  
Yamagi laughed. "I still see a ghost. Look there." He pointed in the direction of Garu and Rio, who were hanging their jackets at the door.  
  
Roose noticed Zero, and a stranger, removing their coats. "Gentlemen! Good evening, and welcome to the Punta de la Luna. Let's get you seated." He motioned to a waiter, who came up to the four. "You're freaking out 'cos the guys are here?" he whispered to Yamagi. "Look I know that Rio likes to eat, and all, but that's hardly cause for alarm."  
  
Yamagi snorted. "See the one with the silver hair? If you can tell me he doesn't look familiar, then we've officially entered the Twilight Zone."  
  
Roose walked over to the table, where he looked at Garu. "Sorry about Yamagi, Garu. I think he had a little too much Beaujolais. He got carried away when you came in. Rio, are you up for dessert? Zero, how are you this evening? Where's Kizna? And who's your---oh, mercy." I am seeing things. I am not looking at someone with ruby eyes and silver-white hair. I'll just pinch myself so I can wake up. Ow! Okay, so I'm not dreaming. Maybe they just found someone who could impersonate the guy, as a joke. Nope. There's only one man that looks like that. But how?   
  
"Do you need anything, Roose?" Zero asked.  
  
"I need smelling salts," Roose replied. He turned to Hiead, saying, "You look like someone I knew years ago."  
  
"I've been hearing that a lot, lately," Hiead replied. "Elaborate."  
  
"Well, it's the hair, the eyes, the general don't-mess-with-me posture--- the fact that you've got an arm around Zero---you're a ringer for Hiead Gner."  
  
Hiead snickered. Do I play along, or let him down easy? He gave a warning look to the others. "Who was this Hiead Gner, pray tell?"  
  
"He was the Second Pilot, a Zenoah, like Zero here. The two of them used to lock horns every chance they got. Even after they became lovers, they'd still get into fights. Sad to say, Hiead died in battle. I never got to thank him."  
  
"What, for getting killed?"  
  
"No, for helping me work up the nerve to come out. He didn't give me a pep talk or anything---Zero handled that part. It was more of a by-example thing, that he was with Zero and he didn't give a damn if anyone approved."  
  
Rio, Garu, and Zero exchanged glances, trying not to laugh.  
  
{Poor kid! Don't keep him in suspense.}  
  
{Just a few minutes more, Rei. Let's see how well he works this out.}  
  
Yamagi spoke up. "Roo, that is Hiead. I don't know how he got back to the living, but I know that that's Gner." He approached the table. "And I get the feeling that you and Zero have a few stories to tell."  
  
"Sit down, and we'll tell you," Zero replied. So the couple sat down.  
  
Roose motioned for the waiter. "Bring us a platter with grape leaves, fattoush salad, and roasted vegetables. Follow that with coq au vin, please. We'll finish with crème brûlée, stuffed figs, and chocolate mousse with madeleines. As for wines, we'll start with Chardonnay, then go to Zinfandel for the main course, and finish with Madeira."  
  
The waiter nodded, speaking to a man in a plum jacket. "Our wine porter," Yamagi said. He has a knack for the vine." He added, "You have stories. Talk."  
  
So Zero began, recounting the events of the previous day. Rio and Garu added details as the story progressed. Talk mingled with food and drink, as platters made their way around the table.  
  
"We've heard from everyone else," Roose said, "but, Hiead, what's your story?"  
  
"Spent seven years in the Outlands under an assumed identity, working as a bounty hunter. Fact of the matter," Hiead replied, between bites of grape leaves, "I came here looking for a bounty."  
  
"Really? What was that?" Yamagi wanted to know.  
  
"Are you familiar with Quark?"  
  
Roose paled. "We've lost customers and staff to it."  
  
"Well, the drug comes from this city. I was looking for a head honcho. I think I've gotten more than what I bargained for."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zero asked.  
  
"Six of Kizna's students died of Quark-related deaths. Ryker Kuerten showed the symptoms of a Quark seizure. Tell me, did any other students at Red River High die in the past year?"  
  
"Twelve of the soccer players," Rio said, "in the past two years."  
  
"Think," Hiead spoke. "Those are the deaths you know about. Search through forensic records, and you may find more."  
  
"What do you think about Kuerten's remarks?" Zero asked Hiead.  
  
"You mean about the Shadowcatchers?" he replied. "I suspect we'll know soon enough."  
  
Yamagi looked at Roose, who got up and made the rounds of the tables. "Stay here," Yamagi told the others. "We have to talk." He made his way to the door, seeing guests out.  
  
Roose disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"This is novel," Zero remarked.  
  
Yamagi returned, ushering the men up to a large studio. Linseed hung in the air, heavy and fragrant, with a sharp after note. Garu picked up a palette knife, crusted with paint, and started a mock-duel with his shadow. Rio struck poses. Hiead studied the canvases remaining on the walls. Zero stretched out in an armchair, and dozed a while.  
  
Half an hour later, Yamagi and Roose brought up trays of dessert, coffee, and wine, setting them on a makeshift table. The violet-haired man cleared his throat. "We had to clear everyone out. The Shadowcatchers have eyes and ears throughout Terranova, and their influence runs deep. They direct the flow of various contraband substances, using a network of truck drivers, ships, and couriers. Quark is their most lucrative substance. They're nameless, faceless, efficient killers. Nobody knows for sure, but it's long been suspected that Kuerten is the mastermind behind the Shadowcatchers, and Q Labs' main patron."  
  
"Then maybe Clay knows more about the trade," Zero said, popping a stuffed fig into his mouth. "He does work there."  
  
Hiead shook his head. "He may work there, but I doubt he knows all the goings-on there. And as for what he does know, he may not be free to speak. One thing, Yamagi: how do you know about the Shadowcatchers?"  
  
Yamagi gave a crooked smile. "You'd be surprised."  
  
"Speaking of surprises," Rio interjected, "what are you doing for the dinner party?"  
  
Roose grinned, relieved for the diversion. "We've got a winter show in the making. Caroling, Santa, and Mrs. Santa as well."  
  
"And will ABBA make an appearance?"  
  
"Of course. Who knows? Maybe Zena here will give another performance," Yamagi said, looking at Zero.  
  
"Zena?" Hiead's eyebrow arched. "Who is this Zena?" {Rei, is there something you want to tell me?}  
  
Zero blushed. "Sometimes I dress up and perform as a punk-pop girl." {I'll show you the pictures.}  
  
{You know, you would make a cute girl at that. Do you have a schoolgirl frock?}  
  
{No, why?}  
  
{Just curious.}  
  
The four finished dessert, and returned downstairs.  
  
Yamagi hugged Garu, Rio, and Zero. "Good to see you guys." He shook Hiead's hand. "Welcome back."  
  
Roose hugged Hiead, then the others. "You two," he said to Hiead and Zero, "be careful."  
  
"We will." Zero smiled. "Promise."  
  
Garu started the car, waiting for Rio, Zero, and Hiead to follow.  
  
Roose tugged on the sleeve of Hiead's coat.  
  
"Yes, Sawamura?"  
  
"Be there for him."  
  
"I shall try," Hiead answered, getting into the car. Yamagi and Roose waved goodnight, as the sedan careened down Camino Luna Drive.  
  
Roose looked at his companion. "How much trouble do you think those two will get into?"  
  
Yamagi leaned up, kissing the teal-haired man on the lips. "Plenty, if what I recall is even half-right. I just hope they come through in one piece."  
  
Roose put an arm around Yamagi's shoulder, ruffling his violet hair. "I think they will." They locked up, and walked down an alley, toward the levee. The two climbed the steps, and sat on a bench, nestled together. "I wonder what they're doing now."  
  
Hiead and Zero sat, silent, in the back of Garu's car. They gazed into each other, hands entwined. {Rei. What do you see?}  
  
{I see you. And I'm amazed.}  
  
{Is that all you see?}  
  
{All my language allows---and more.}  
  
{Shall I tell you what I see, Rei?}  
  
{If you like.}  
  
{I see your soul.} Zero blushed, looking away. {I should be the one averting my gaze. The soul's a mystery, and yours is a holy one.} He brushed a hand against Zero's cheek, planting a reverent, ardent kiss on his throat.  
  
Zero turned, pressing his lips to Hiead's.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hello, and thank you for reading! How is everyone at 'back-to-class' time?  
  
D-chan: got the review. Yes, I think that Clay and Saki will feel some fallout for a while. KLMeri: thanks for the good word, and I do plan on continuing. UE: Kizna will need a bit of time and patience to really process everything. Tkawaii: glad you found the last chapter informative. Hope this one gives everyone a little more insight.  
  
Language notes: Amarelo means "yellow" in Portuguese. "Camino Luna" means "Moon Highway" in Spanish. Food notes: grape leaves are a really wonderful appetizer/entrée, made with leaves, spices, rice and ground lamb. Coq au vin is a French dish--- chicken cooked with wine. Fattoush salad is a tomato, cucumber, and lettuce salad, with olive oil and spices. Crème brûlée is cooked custard with a burnt-sugar crust. Adventurous cooks use a blowtorch to caramelize the sugar. A madeleine is a type of sponge cake, usually baked in shell- shaped molds.  
  
Coming up: More on the Quark trade! Hiead uncovers more information. Erts and Kizna talk. Zero gets a visit from an unfriendly visitor. Clay and Saki come to a decision. And at the dinner party, what will Yamagi and Roose do? Stay tuned.  
  
Again, all feedback---from comments to flames---are welcome. I look forward to hearing from you all.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	16. The Open Palm of Desire

Chapter Fourteen: The Open Palm of Desire  
  
Gareas stopped the car at 2217 Malmsey Street, with a quick "Last call for those not going home with Rio and me," while Zero scrambled to open his door. He stepped out, followed by Hiead.  
  
"See you tomorrow evening?" Zero said.  
  
"Tomorrow evening," Rio replied. "If anything happens, call us."  
  
"Will do. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, gentlemen," Rio sang out, as Garu started the car, which rolled away.  
  
The two walked to the front door, and then into the house.  
  
Hiead turned to Zero, a dark look on his face.  
  
"When they come for me---the Shadowcatchers---don't get involved."  
  
Zero placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am involved, Hiead."  
  
"They'll want me, Rei. And I've handled this sort of trouble before."  
  
"I'll be damned if I let you go a second time."  
  
"It's not your call."  
  
"Like hell it isn't." Tears welled in Zero's eyes. "I lost you once already. Once, being one time too many."  
  
"Do you have any idea what you stand to lose if you get involved in this bounty?"  
  
"Let me deal with that when the time comes." Zero grasped Hiead's other shoulder, lowering his gaze. "Please. Please let me help you. I want to."  
  
The two stood, in a silent battle of wills, for several minutes. Finally, Hiead broke the silence.  
  
"Very well." I would rather you stayed away, but if you will---be ready.   
  
Hiead raised a hand, stroking Zero's cheek. He ran his fingers up, into the tangles of dark hair. "Isn't it about time the little love ambushed us?"  
  
"Habibi is probably dreaming of how to do that." Zero reached up, twirling silvery locks in his hand, as he leaned in for a kiss. {May I?}  
  
Hiead lowered his head, meeting Zero's lips with his own. {Come here, itooshii.}  
  
Tentative at first, the kiss deepened, turning ardent, as tongues came into play, warring and weaving. Hiead drew Zero closer, moaning into his mouth. He rocked against the dark-haired man, fire in his veins. He felt his groin tighten, and a hardness pressing into his thigh.  
  
Zero's free hand moved across his back, trailing across the spine, and brushing across Hiead's bottom; Hiead purred, planting kisses along his companion's neck and collarbone.  
  
Blue eyes, dilated and glassy, stared up into ruby-red ones. {I want you, love, want you with me, tonight, please, sleep with me.}  
  
{Nothing else, Rei?}  
  
{Nothing that neither of us is willing to do.}  
  
Hiead scooped Zero up, carrying him up the stairs. "You sure about this?"  
  
Zero leaned in, kissing his throat. "Stay with me."  
  
He leaned against Hiead's shoulder, as the door to his room opened. He hit a switch near the entry, turning on the lights in his bedroom.  
  
Hiead placed Zero on the bed, sitting next to him. Slender hands caressed the face, tracing the lines and angles from forehead to jawline, before moving to the shirt, which he began unbuttoning.  
  
Zero smiled up at Hiead, trailing his hands along the other's shirt. He arched up, a low moan escaping his throat, as the hands began tracing spirals along his chest, and fingers tweaked at the left nipple.  
  
Hiead smirked, chucking Zero under the chin, nipping at his throat and shoulders. He eased the shirt off his love, planting kisses on the exposed skin.  
  
"Truth or dare, Hiead?" Zero asked. Remember our game?   
  
"Truth." Wasn't that the game we played the first time we kissed?   
  
"Tell me one thing that brings you pleasure."  
  
"The look you're giving me now. So devout, and so wanton." Hiead paused. "Truth or dare, Zero?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Strip for me. I want to see you, sacred and naked."  
  
Zero crawled off the bed, dropping to the floor. He removed his shoes, then his socks. He sauntered up to Hiead, who was now sitting on the bed, and leaned in to kiss him, undoing buttons on his dark shirt. They broke for air; Zero then undid his own trousers, pushing them down, little by little, hips swaying to a slow, private rhythm. When they pooled at the ankles, he stepped out, kicking them aside.  
  
Zero flashed a wicked smile at Hiead, whose hands had wandered down to the front of his trousers, and were stroking at throbbing, still-covered flesh. I'm not quite done here, dear. A pair of blue boxers fell to the floor; Zero stepped out, picked them up, and flung them into Hiead's lap. He then strode over to Hiead, straddling his lap, as he sat down.  
  
The contact between Zero's erection and Hiead's left the two men gasping, pleasure reverberating. Zero took Hiead's left hand, kissing and sucking each finger with a delicate abandon. He did the same with the other hand, getting drunk on Hiead's cries and mewls. I haven't felt this alive in a long time. If this is the part where I wake up to Habibi licking my face, and a fresh load of linens, then I'll just as soon stay asleep, thank you.   
  
Zero gasped, when Hiead lowered his head and began to kiss and suck the same nipple he had tweaked earlier. He tipped his head back, groaning, as his koishii began pinching and teasing the other one to a rosy peak. Oh, god, Hiead, a little harder, yes, there! Don't stop.   
  
Hiead laughed as he felt his itooshii writhe, little cries vibrating through his chest. He removed his hand and mouth, cupping Zero's face.  
  
"I believe it's your turn now, no?"  
  
"Yes, it is my turn---so, Hiead, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Strip to your underwear."  
  
"Why my underwear?"  
  
"I'd like the privilege of removing that for you---if, that is, you want me to."  
  
Hiead set Zero on the bed, giving him a ravenous kiss, and removed his shoes. The socks came next.  
  
He watched, as the dark-haired man began to stroke his throat, a hand moving over his chest, and down to his groin, hips weaving and rising. Suppose I kick this up?   
  
He pulled Zero up from the bed, and purred, "Care to give me a hand with this shirt?"  
  
Zero groaned, as he finished unbuttoning the other's shirt, pushing it up, and back, so that it fell down Hiead's arms. He then stripped away a black tank top, but not before teasing the already sensitive nipples.  
  
Hiead began kissing Zero's neck again, sucking and biting at the skin on his throat. He guided Zero's hands to his belt, which the naked man undid, with a flourish. One hand remained on Zero's, as he undid the trousers. The other went to the warm, pulsing erection, stroking it at a gentle, determined pace. He heard the man's breath catch and felt the shudder as his hands worked to lower the trousers.  
  
"So, truth or dare, Zero?" Hiead asked, as he removed his hand and lowered the trousers to the floor. His boxer briefs swelled in the front.  
  
Zero spoke, his voice shaky, and hazed with desire. "Truth."  
  
"What drives you to delirium?"  
  
"When you kiss my neck, and stroke me---oh! There! Good god, Hiead!" Zero pressed his body closer to Hiead, as the silver-haired man proceeded to ravish his neck again, all the while stroking his erection and fondling the testicles, before pressing into the skin behind there. The last traces of rational thought deserted him, as he fell into ecstasy.  
  
Hiead walked his lover back to the bed, letting him sit down. Zero's hands grasped the band of his underwear, peeling it away, revealing an engorged member, already beaded. He shifted, pulling Hiead onto the bed, legs parting a little.  
  
"Truth or dare, Hiead?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What do you want to do now?"  
  
Hiead positioned himself above Zero, so that his head was between the other's legs. He leaned in, kissing and tickling the bellybutton, then took the head of Zero's erection into his mouth. Zero leaned up, doing the same. Moans and whimpers filled the room, as each devoured the other, fondling and caressing.  
  
Their breathing got shorter, as hips bucked. Finally, Zero climaxed, followed by Hiead. After swallowing, Hiead turned around, pressing his body on top of Zero's, kissing him.  
  
The momentary calm dissipated, as Hiead felt his lover's arousal, and hardened in turn. Zero's hands roamed the pale body covering his, sighing. "Do you---because I---I want---I need---"  
  
Hiead kissed Zero's forehead. "Yes. What do you keep in the way of lubricant?" he asked, feathering kisses over the reddened, tender skin of his throat.  
  
"In the guest room," Zero gasped, "There's a box in the closet, from a party that Roose and Yamagi threw two months ago. It's a purple box."  
  
"What do you say we go there?" his koishii said, nibbling Zero's ear, and helping him to his feet.  
  
The two walked, hand in hand, to the guest room.  
  
Hiead found the box, opening it. Inside, he found tubes of Astroglide, condoms, and finger cots. He also came up with a bottle of spiced massage oil, a small tin of sugar dust, and a feathered applicator.  
  
Zero, meanwhile, had set three pillar candles on a table, and used a wand lighter to light them. The flames flickered, casting shadows in the room. He pulled down the bed covers and the sheets, lying on his side, as he beckoned for Hiead.  
  
Silver hair glistened, as he moved over, setting the box within reach. He kissed Zero, tugging at his lower lip, then moved on to the neck, shoulders, and torso. He coated three fingers with lubricant, then proceeded to kiss Zero again, slipping a finger into the ring of muscle.  
  
"Uhh! There!" Zero breathed. Hiead smirked, adding a second finger, and stretching him. He brushed against the man's prostate, which caused him to writhe and twist.  
  
"Ah! Hiead! More!"  
  
Hiead added the third finger, stroking the prostate, stretching him a bit further. He handed the lubricant to Zero, who coated his erection with a cool, slick layer.  
  
"I'm ready, Hiead. Make love to me---let me feel you inside, every bit of you, koishii, I love you, so much, such a long time." Hiead removed his fingers, positioning his erection near Zero's opening. He pushed in, pausing to catch his breath, and waited for Zero to adjust.  
  
He leaned in, staring at the deep blue eyes, now dilated to indigo, and kissed his lover's forehead, then his lips, murmuring, "Rei-chan, itooshii-- -"  
  
"I know," Zero replied, smiling. "You don't need to say it." {I feel it. I know.}  
  
{Thank you Rei-chan.}  
  
Hiead felt Zero's hips rock beneath his, and began to move.  
  
Soon they established a rhythm, slow at first, and increasing in tempo. Hiead leaned in, kissing Zero, as he stroked his erection, ruby-red eyes never once straying from his lover's face. Tears began falling down Zero's face, and he sobbed, a soft, musical sound.  
  
Hiead leaned in, kissing tears away. {Why are you crying, itooshii?}  
  
"You---need you! Hiead! Ah! Faster! Yes!" {How can I not cry, over a wonderful gift?}  
  
"Oh! Rei!"  
  
"I'm yours, Hiead, yours, always, always." {Never doubt that. I am yours.}  
  
"Yours too, Rei---yours and yours alone----oh, god!" {My Rei---do you realize what you've given me?}  
  
Light wreathed around their bodies, growing brighter as the pace increased.  
  
"Rei, let me see you come, show me how beautifully you climax, now."  
  
The words penetrated Zero's mind, as he felt his vision go white. Golden light spiked and shivered, as he sobbed, shaking, as he climaxed.  
  
"Ah! Hiead! Hie---Ahhhh!"  
  
Hiead felt Zero's inner walls contract, watched his face flush with bliss, and felt himself fall over the edge, as he shuddered, filling his lover. The light from his frame burst, fireworks born of passion and a longing that had gone unmet until now.  
  
"Oh! Rei!"  
  
Silver light entwined with gold, as Hiead and Zero kissed each other, their breathing evening out. They lay together for several minutes, before Hiead slipped out of Zero, gathering him to his chest. The light faded, leaving only the candles.  
  
Zero kissed Hiead's throat, chin, and cheeks, as his breath returned. "Hiead---thank you."  
  
"I don't understand," Hiead whispered, planting a kiss on Zero's nose.  
  
"Do you know how long it's been since I've cried from sheer joy?" Zero chuckled, his eyes dark and starry. "I've missed that."  
  
"Rei-chan." {My beautiful itooshii.} A tear ran down Hiead's face; Zero caught it on a finger, tasting it. He reached over, tousling and twirling silvery hair.  
  
"Let me get the lights." He got up, turning off the lights in his bedroom, and then returned to the guest room, where he blew out the candles.  
  
"Come here," Hiead said, motioning to Zero.  
  
Once the two were in bed, Hiead pulled the covers up, kissing Zero's face.  
  
"Are we getting sleepy, love?" he teased, as he watched blue eyes slip shut.  
  
"A little," Zero replied. "Sleep with the angels, Hiead."  
  
"I have, I do, and I hope to, for the rest of my life." He nuzzled his lover's hair, and closed his eyes, drifting to the feel of soft skin and a gentle heartbeat.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Oh dear! This is a little passionate. Hope it's not vulgar or clichéd, though. I think writing citrus has to be a challenge.  
  
I reread this and decided it needed a reworking. Tell me what you think.  
  
D-chan: golly gee, oh gosh, you are too good to me. I promise more Yamagi and lil'cutey Roo-chan soon, dear. Of all the people who could make the jump to civilian life, I think they would probably have the easiest time. As for the knowledge of the Shadowcatchers---I think I'll let Yamagi tell the story. Considering that everyone has to eat, I shouldn't be at all surprised if a few of this deadly elite went in for chow. And yes, there is more on the Quark trade forthcoming. As for the recipes, I'd be happy to e-mail you a few. You can also look up other recipes at foodtv.com.  
  
UE: well, after the sturm und drang of the previous chapters, I thought a chapter with something more sedate was in order. (Of course, I had to go and kick it up a notch here.) And I think Roose is kawaii---majorly so! Thanks for the encouragement, and the feedback.  
  
Tkawaii: Hey there! Thank you for the props and the prompt. Here's the next one.  
  
This chapter's title comes from the Paul Simon song, "Further to Fly."  
  
Coming soon: Zero gets a visit from an unfriendly guest. Hiead and Clay meet, and secrets spill. The dinner party gets interesting. And how deep does the Quark trade reach in Red River City? Stay tuned.  
  
As always, I welcome all comments, critique, feedback, praise, and flames. If you haven't posted, drop a line. If you have, drop a line.  
  
And to those who have read this, thank you so much.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa)  
  
P.S. (Free space #2)  
  
This evening, my mum and I went to a friend's house, to mark the beginning of the Jewish New Year. I had never been to a dinner for the High Holy Days (I was raised Roman Catholic), and was amazed at the attention to detail. It was a fairly intimate event, with a good deal of food, and more than a little good conversation.  
  
This was a contrast to the start of my day. I'd gone to a high school for orientation (part of my class requirements involves observing teachers at work), only to find out that that had been postponed. Let's just say I was not pleased to be in the back of beyond for no good reason. On the way back, I went to a local bodega, called Pan de Queso (cheese bread), and got a café con leche.  
  
The bus trip was an adventure: from West Dade, to South Miami, to the Gables. Talk about some interesting scenery. I didn't get home till 3:20, by which time I'd hit two comic stores, a Sally Army store, a vintage clothing shop, eaten a veggie crepe for lunch, and picked up a couple of comics.  
  
All in all, today was a pretty good day. 


	17. Waking Hours

Chapter Fifteen: Waking Hours  
  
First light crept through the curtains in Erts' loft, drawing a line to a futon, where two sleepers lay, pressed together. A cat ear twitched, as Kizna woke up, staring at the blond man who lay there in great calm. Good god, tell me we did not do what I think we did.  
  
She tugged at the cover of the futon, looking down at their bodies. His arm draped over the curve of her hip, another one pillowing the back of her head.  
  
Kizna saw a lavender bra, tossed near a television, still crackling with blue light and white noise. I don't want to think where the rest of the clothes landed. And as for his, I just hope I didn't rip them to shreds!   
  
She ran a hand over the sunny hair, and grazed his forehead. A smile blossomed on his lips, as he stirred, sighing. How does one man look so lovely when he sleeps?   
  
Kizna leaned over, pressing a kiss to Erts' bare, milky shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, and he yawned.  
  
"Ohayo koneko," he murmured.  
  
"Ohayo," she replied, as he snuggled closer, reaching up to tousle her hair.  
  
Erts leaned in, rubbing his nose against Kizna's, and feathered a soft kiss across her lips.  
  
Tears fell down her face, onto his.  
  
"Don't cry, beautiful," he whispered. "I'm not here to hurt you."  
  
"But I---but you---but how?" Kizna looked away. Is this what they call the consolation prize? The mercy screw? Are we talking about a one-night stand here? What's going on?   
  
"Kizna," Erts asked, "where would you like this to lead?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I wasn't exactly reluctant. And I didn't do this out of pity." He paused. "And I think that you're better than any consolation prize. Understand?"  
  
Kizna nodded her head, resting her head on Erts' shoulder.  
  
She had shown up at the door, red-eyed, and hunched in.  
  
"Erts," she said, collapsing into his arms.  
  
He guided her to a sofa, and brought her a cup of chamomile tea.  
  
She drank the cup in silence. Erts watched her, wondering what to say.  
  
"I couldn't stay with Clay and Saki." And tonight, at least, I don't want to go home.   
  
"Tell me, Kizna, what exactly went down there?"  
  
She told him the details of that conversation.  
  
He shook, from rage and shock, at the end of the story. Oh, god, what are they going to do when they learn the truth?   
  
"You've had a long day, and so have I. What say we do something mindless?" Erts turned on a television, and pulled a blanket out of a closet, flipping channels. "Here it is---just what you and I need right now. They're showing The Full Monty tonight. You want some ice cream?"  
  
"No thanks," Kizna replied, as she opened the blanket out. I'm not hungry, and I don't want to think.   
  
Erts walked into the kitchen---a whitewashed, narrow galley---and retrieved a pint of mocha turtle chunk, grabbing two spoons from a utensil drawer.  
  
He sat down, handing a spoon to Kizna. "If you change your mind," he said, digging into the pint. Talk about your double whammy days. Hope she doesn't do anything drastic.   
  
Kizna watched him as he nibbled at the ice cream. He really does look cute, the way he eats. Wait a minute. Cute? Where did that come from? Look at the way those eyes crinkle---his lips graze the spoon---and is that his tongue? Come on. Compose yourself. This is your ex-fiancé's former boyfriend here. And you're still reeling from the day's events.   
  
"Kizna?" Erts gave her a soft look. Come on, girl, talk to me.   
  
"Huh?" Oh, that's brilliant, Towryk! May as well say, "Which way did he go, George? Which way did he go?" You're acting like a complete and utter idiot---I mean, this is Erts. Chill out.   
  
"You don't have to say anything, if I'm making you uncomfortable. But I want you to know, I am here for you."  
  
"Thanks," Kizna answered. She picked up her spoon and dug into the ice cream.  
  
"I thought you didn't want any." Erts gave her a mock-pout.  
  
"And where is it written that I can't change my mind?"  
  
After three pints of ice cream, a huge bowl of popcorn, and an order of barbecued beef brisket from Miss Jolene's BBQ, the two surveyed the mess they'd made of the living room. Kizna held a hand over her mouth, trying not to belch. "Sorry about that, Erts."  
  
He laughed. "Tell you how you can make it up. Help me clear this all away."  
  
"Okay," she replied. "Where do you want to start?"  
  
He threw her a towel. "Start with the dishes. I'll wash, you dry."  
  
An hour passed, as the two cleaned the kitchen and the area around the television.  
  
Erts folded down the futon frame, and brought out linens. He made up the bed, added pillows, and gave a whistle. "Will you require a chocolate on the pillow, Miss?"  
  
Kizna smiled, giving him a hug.  
  
"You've really gone out of your way tonight."  
  
"No I haven't. Do you need anything else? A toothbrush, warm milk, a pair of jammies?"  
  
"I can sleep as I am, thanks." And right now I really do need some sleep.   
  
Erts kissed her on the cheek. "You're a wonderful woman, Kizna. Try not to be mad."  
  
"I'm not really mad. Just hurt." How could you know what was happening, Saki, and not utter a word, not in seven years? That's one thing I fail to understand.   
  
Soft lips brushed against Kizna's forehead, moving down to the cheeks, and pausing at her mouth.  
  
She started a moment, at the current that Erts' mouth had sparked. I don't want to be alone.   
  
"Erts, hold me, please?" Just a little while, let me feel your arms around me, your heart, your breathing. I won't ask for more.   
  
"Kizna," Erts murmured, kissing her, "I'll be here as long as you need me." Ask me. That's all.   
  
Tender kisses deepened, each more ardent than the last, as the two clung to each other.  
  
Kizna felt herself pulled onto the futon, and a breeze around her. Good god, what a beautiful man.   
  
Erts smiled, feeling the cool skin of the woman whose hands roamed, removing his shirt, tracing the sides of his torso. Sweet. She smells and tastes like honey.   
  
The television droned in the background, as Kizna and Erts explored, taking note of each other's sighs and whispers, the sensitive points at neck and bellybutton, the laughter mingled with sobs and moans. What one could not say, the other understood, as legs tangled, and two bodies joined together. Names became prayers, devout and carnal at once, as the two approached completion.  
  
They fell asleep, sated and still, Erts cradling Kizna to his chest.  
  
"Dear," he said, startling her from reverie, "I'm not here to force you. I want you to know that, whatever you decide, I do care. And if you ask me to wait, then I will."  
  
Kizna stared into Erts' blue-green eyes. He means it. I don't understand.   
  
"I don't know what to make of this. But will you wait for me, Erts?"  
  
"Yes." He gave Kizna a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
  
Erts got up, sprinting to his closet, and returning with two robes.  
  
"So, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked.  
  
Kizna climbed into a robe. "How about we make pancakes?"  
  
"Pancakes it is." He walked into the kitchen, and found a skillet. "So come on, if you're giving me a hand."  
  
Kizna walked into the kitchen, as sunlight streamed into the kitchen windows.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hello, and thank you for reading.  
  
UE: tovarishch, how are you? Thank you for the thumbs up. I think Hiead and Zero will be playing a lil' more Truth or Dare.  
  
Cloa: hey, welcome back! How are you? Okay, I plead guilty---lemon as charged. And I'm a little sentimental. I've also seen pictures of Hiead. Although he looks tan in some pictures, he looks a touch light in the anime. As for "Zena," look for a future appearance! I think he could carry off the punkette look very well. What Yamagi knows---hmm---enough to know that crossing the Shadowcatchers is hazardous to your health. As for the food, well, as I have said before, I am a Food Network fanatic, and an inveterate foodie. I'm of the mind that the person who enjoys food also enjoys more amorous pursuits. And yes, there is more to come concerning Clay and Saki. I promise. And thanks for the compliments on the chapter titles and the song choices. Wait till I start adding the ABBA stuff. KLMeri, Cassiel Darkfang, D-chan, Kokushibyou Patorishia, #88, Cayenne, Sandy, lil_angelgirl, Tkawaii, Nozomi-san, martialmercer, seeker, Tatsu-no- Houou, and Kaiyo, greetings. How are you all? Miss hearing from y'all all. Hope everything is well with you. Drop a line!  
  
Coming soon: Hiead gets to work. Zero gets an unwelcome visitor. Clay and Hiead meet---and there's a lot to say. The dinner party takes a strange turn. More to come. Stay tuned!  
  
I welcome your comments---large, small, and all. Do write!  
  
Again, thank you all, and I look forward to hearing from everyone who has read.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	18. Carry You

Chapter Sixteen: Carry You  
  
Hiead dozed; the fingers of an old dream brushed the edges of his sleep.  
  
Sea spray dashed against a high bluff, overlooking the C?ur des Ètoiles Ocean. Light peeked through clouds, vanishing as the wind picked up. A chilly drizzle fell, dampening Hiead's hair, and settling onto his dark green shirt and black jeans.  
  
Wildflowers and grass covered the rocky height; Hiead breathed in the fragrance, eyes on a distant point. What now, Gner? How long will you scan the horizon? How long can you wait for a word that you may never hear again? For a voice that only graces your sleep? He lowered his gaze to the ground, studying the colors at his feet. The darkened sky, and the rain, had given the grasses, poppies, and heathers a jeweled, sharp beauty. He plucked a dark red poppy, which glowed, casting a mystic light across his hand. To reiterate, dear fool: how long will you wait?   
  
He silenced the thought, and spoke: "As long as it takes to number the stars."  
  
Ah, lovey, is that really how you want to spend your days? Even he pledged a vow to another, when he thought you dead.   
  
"But I was dead. Not in the pushing-up-daisies sense of the word, but dead all the same, as far as that mattered." Hiead's voice rose and cracked.  
  
You might have done better to stay dead---no memories, no ties, no lingering reminders of how many wounds you inflicted, and not just on him. Did you really, really think you could just waltz back in, kiss everything better, and ride off with him into the sunset? What a self-centered, manipulative, heartless piece of work you are!   
  
"I never meant to make him cry---" Hiead's voice rasped, as he scanned the horizon. Icy rain needled him, the cold piercing flesh and bone. "I said I'd change, I swore I'd be there."  
  
You put him in harm's way. You and your fucking pride---he nearly died saving your sorry ass.   
  
Hiead moved forward, hair and skin drenched. He crouched at the bluff's edge, looking down at the rocks jutting up from the water. Hey, there's an idea for you. Maybe you can atone for all the wrong you've done? He shook his head, trying to derail the thought train, which roared over the sound of the tide. You cancel all your karmic debt in one fell swoop: no more pain, no more tears in the eyes of those around you, nothing but water to clean the filth from your bones. And maybe you'll get a fresh start.   
  
"No," Hiead murmured, half pleading. "He will find me. He will."  
  
The water hissed, splashing against the rocks.  
  
Will he? Will he want to find you? By now he's probably gotten on with his life. My dearly deluded---you're wasting time here. End this drama, now. Let go.   
  
Hiead stared at the roiling, grey-green tide. "Let go," he whispered.  
  
Yes, lovey. Let go. Let the wave take you.   
  
He crept closer to the edge.  
  
Steel yourself, boy; let nothing deter you now. Hiead drew in a breath, leaning forward. Another voice snapped through his mind.  
  
{Hiead! Where are you?}  
  
{Zero? No, that's an echo from some other world.}  
  
{I'm not some freaking echo, dude. Care to look past the rocks?}  
  
Hiead scanned the distance: a small figure, wearing a grey anorak over a blue flannel shirt and indigo jeans, ran up, seeking out a path to the bluff. Dark hair stuck to the face and neck, in spikes.  
  
Before he could take another step, he felt a strong arm reach out, catching him.  
  
"Hiead," Zero said, "what are you doing?"  
  
The silver-haired man looked down. Should have jumped, while you had the chance. Zero turned him around, tipping his face up. Blue eyes stared into red, bewilderment and sadness glassing them over.  
  
"I will ask you again, Hiead---what are you doing?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Zero Enna," he said, in a hollow voice. "I have a debt to pay."  
  
"Where do you get off telling me that?"  
  
"I do not want you to wear my pain any longer. Go." He paused. "You need someone who doesn't break your heart. Someone to carry you in every way."  
  
"Hiead," Zero replied, "Who said I was wearing your pain? And how did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"Just go, already! Let me do what I have to do!" {Don't look at me; I want you to remember me as I was.}  
  
Zero wrapped his arms around Hiead. "Koishii," he whispered. {I'm not going. And I will not leave you to your own devices. We promised each other: through joy, through grief, all our lives.}  
  
"No more," Hiead said. "No more." {Let me go! I can't live this way.}  
  
Zero's voice hardened. "You can't live this way? Tell me, who gave you the powers of judge, jury and executioner where your life's concerned?"  
  
Hiead paused, trying to remember how to breathe. His face was impassive; as for his heart, he felt it, thrashing against his ribcage, a broken- winged bird fighting its prison.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I might actually give a damn whether you live or die?" Zero's voice wavered a little. "If I let you do this, I would never forgive myself."  
  
Hiead's eyes widened. {Rei.}  
  
Zero loosened his embrace, dropping to one knee. His hands clasped Hiead's; he fixed his gaze on the man in front of him. Tears welled up, darkening the blue eyes. {Please, koishii---stay with me. What you were--- that died ages ago.}  
  
{Then why do I bring pain to those around me? My mother died. My aunt and uncle died. Ikhny killed herself. And I nearly killed you. You shouldn't be here.}  
  
"No. I want to be here. I want to be with you."  
  
Hiead stared at the sea, before returning his gaze to the man kneeling in front of him. He bent down, lifting Zero to his feet.  
  
"I don't want to lose you."  
  
Zero kissed his hands. "Enough." He gathered the silver-haired man in his arms, and whispered, "Let me shelter you." He picked up Hiead, carrying him away from the bluff, cold rain and wind mingling with tears.  
  
Hiead woke to the sound of singing: "When the water's too high, when the water's too high, I will carry you, I will carry you. When the flame is too hot, when the flame is too hot, I will carry you, I will carry you."  
  
Zero smiled, cupping Hiead's face. "I will carry you; I will carry you. When the water's too high, I will carry you."  
  
{Rei---is that you?}  
  
{Breathe, koishii. Take your rest.}  
  
"When the night is too black, when the night is too black, I will carry you, I will carry you. When the water's too high, when the water's too high, I will carry you, I will carry you. I will carry you; I will carry you. When the water's too high, I will carry you."  
  
Zero's voice dropped to a whisper. "When you wake, I will be here. And so will you."  
  
Hiead drifted back to sleep, lulled by a heartbeat and calm, rhythmic breathing.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hello everyone! How are you? Thank you so, so much for your patience. And for reading on. Nozomi-san: I totally understand about the lemoning out. It happens. Thanks for the kudos---and your doujinshi is beautiful. Arigatou, merci, muito obrigado, gracias---thank you, for lack of a better word. (And as I have said so many times, dear readers, please do check out HZML at groups.yahoo.com.) Cloa: thank you, as always, for the feedback. KLMeri: thank you! Good to see you again! If there is anyone here that I have left off, please accept my thanks and my apologies. For some reason or other, the fanfiction portion of ff.net is not popping up. Anyway, thank you all.  
  
Language and Geography: in post-GOA Zion, the ocean that borders the Outlands is called "Heart of the Stars," or C?ur des Ètoiles. Where Hiead is, in his nightmare, is a sort of wilderness area to the north of his home in Luritja Cove.  
  
Music notes: the chapter's title comes from the Sam Phillips song, "I Will Carry You," which Zero sings to Hiead, as a way of calming him back to sleep. (A rare occurrence, but one that can happen, all the same.)  
  
Coming up: Clay seems to be having his share of night terrors. He and Saki talk, and reach a conclusion. What will Erts and Kizna do, following their night of passion? And what about Roose and Yamagi? What are they discussing as they make the early morning rounds? Stay tuned.  
  
Your feedback, whatever the stripe, is always welcome. Thank you all.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	19. In the Last Slow Hours of Morning

Chapter Seventeen: In the Last Slow Hours of Morning  
  
Clay Cliff Fortran thrashed about in the bed he shared with Saki.  
  
A sound sleeper in his youth---sound enough to endure the moans and cries that punctuated Zero Enna's nightmares---he began having trouble falling asleep.  
  
What started as a series of tics and tremors could escalate, in calmer moments, to a series of moans and screams, punctuated by thrashing arms and legs.  
  
Last night's revelations had startled Clay beyond anything like belief.  
  
One fitful doze gave way to another, drenching him in cold sweat.  
  
Saki sat up, pressing a cold towel to his face and arms. Clay, come on, snap to!   
  
Her hand jerked back: the twins delivered a set of kicks. Nicky? Arianna? What is the unsuspecting world in for? She leaned in again, toweling her husband's face.  
  
Clay---where the hell are you? Come back!   
  
Clay went limp; his breathing evened out, as he spiraled into a new dream:  
  
A large Christmas tree, decked with handmade stars, lights, and strings of lights, stood in the far corner of Zero's living room. Trays of food, ranging from blini and mushroom-eggplant paté to roasted venison, sat on the table amid cold plates, salads, and side dishes.  
  
Although Zero did most of the cooking, the guests brought dishes, desserts, and wine. A few came early, to help decorate the living and dining rooms. Yamagi, Roose, and Tsukasa had been here since morning, setting up the wardrobe and the lighting for the dinner show.  
  
Clay Cliff Fortran sat on the sofa, holding his wife's hand. His eyes dropped to the rounded, swollen belly where their twins kicked and shifted. He wore his trademark black, with a fitted, dark green velvet jacket. She wore a dark plum dress, spiked with coppery threads.  
  
He saw Garu chase Rioroute up the stares, a mischievous, predatory light in his eyes. Zero conferred with Yamagi and Roose. Clay sighed. I get the feeling they're going to recruit me for the show. Zero bounded over, winking at Saki. "Can I borrow your husband for a bit? I promise to bring him back in one piece---more or less."  
  
The dark-haired man led him into the kitchen, handing him a tank top and black leather pants. "Go get changed. We need you to get this party started."  
  
"What the hell?" Did Saki put me up to something? Clay fumbled for words, as Zero pushed him into the laundry room.  
  
"Yamagi and Roose are having a few last-minute alterations to their costumes. They wanted to know if you'd do your Lizard King."  
  
"I guess." Clay undid his ponytail, shaking out waves of golden-brown hair. "Which song should I do?"  
  
"We've got the music for 'Hello, I Love You'; will that work?"  
  
Clay stripped to boxer briefs, and began to ease the leather up and over his legs. He pulled on the tank top---black to match---and tucked it in, zipping up the trousers. He put on a pair of black boots, and found a forest green poet's shirt. He slipped it on, leaving it open.  
  
He studied himself in a mirror, as the voices of the guests rose.  
  
"Good evening, ladies and Germans!" Zero had launched into his usual emcee patter. "Glad to see you here, and Garu, please try to keep Rio from circling the buffet table." Laughter followed the comment. "Seriously, you are such a lovely audience---and without further ado, let me introduce the Sex God Emeritus himself---our own Lizard King---Clay Cliff Fortran! Give him a hand, everybody!"  
  
Clay removed his glasses and took a deep breath. As the music cued up, he began to saunter, hips swaying to the vamp from an ancient Farfisa synthesizer. For a split second, he felt a chill race up his back. Stage fright, Fortran. Remain calm. You'll have them begging to pop olives into your bellybutton. He swaggered up to the microphone, and began to sing:  
  
"Hello, I love you; won't you tell me your name? Hello, I love you; let me jump in your game. Hello, I love you; won't you tell me your name? Hello, I love you; let me jump in your game. She's walking down the street, blind to every eye she meets. Do you think you'll be the guy to make the queen of the angels sigh?"  
  
Saki grinned at him, as he removed the microphone from the stand, and milled through the crowds. He grabbed a glass of vodka and cranberry juice, downing it in one swallow, and began to undulate in front of Zero, who swatted his backside and shoved him toward his wife.  
  
"She holds her head so high, like a statue in the sky. Her arms are wicked and her legs are long. When she moves, my brain screams out this song." Clay dropped to his knees, half-slithering toward Saki, a feral grin across his face.  
  
"Sidewalk crouches at her feet, like a dog that begs for something sweet. Do you hope to make her see you, fool? Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel? Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello, I love you. I need my baby---yeah."  
  
He slid up to her lap, kissing her belly, as the guests whistled and cheered.  
  
Zero took the mike from Clay, and spoke again: "Your Lizard King and mine, give it up for Clay Cliff Fortran!" He waited until the applause faded. And now, stepping to the stage---Frida and Agnetha, the lovely ladies of Fabba ABBA!"  
  
Roose and Yamagi came down the stairs to thunderous applause. They wore matching white jumpsuits, which flared out at the sleeves and the legs. Yamagi's suit shimmered, violet sequins accenting the silk-screened floral pattern. Teal sequins covered the front of Roose's suit. The taller man, whose locks hid under a wig of straight, flax-blond hair, smiled at his koibito. Hey, Chibi-chan, ready for the fun?   
  
The music came up, and the two began lip-synching: "My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender! Oh yeah! And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way! The history book on the shelf is always repeating itself! Waterloo, I was defeated; you won the war! Waterloo, promise to love you forevermore! Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to! Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo!"  
  
The guests joined in the singing, as the lights began to flicker.  
  
"My, my, I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger! Oh yeah (oh yeah). And now I see my only chance is giving up the fight. And how can I ever refuse? I feel like I win when I lose. Waterloo, I was defeated; you won the war! Waterloo, promise to love you forevermore! Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to! Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo! So how can I ever refuse? I feel like I win when I lose. Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to! Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you! Whoa- whoa-whoa-whoa, Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you! Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo!"  
  
The music faded; Yamagi and Roose bowed as the guests cheered.  
  
Zero wrapped his arms around the two. "The lovelies of Fabba ABBA! Stick around, they'll be back!"  
  
The doorbell rang; Zero leaped out of Roose and Yamagi's arms. Clay sat in his wife's arms; when the door opened, he gasped.  
  
Hiead Gner stood in the doorway, dressed head-to-toe in charcoal grey, with black boots and a cape. The guests fell silent.  
  
Clay felt a tremor, as his wife pulled away. Oh god, no, he's arrived.   
  
Ruby-red eyes latched onto Zero's; he took the dark-haired man in his arms, crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss.  
  
They broke the kiss, arms entwined, as Clay looked on.  
  
"You're dead." Clay's eyes widened.  
  
"You should know better, Fortran, than to presume." Hiead's lips curved up into a dark smile. "But the dead send their regards."  
  
The crowds blurred.  
  
Lights began to dim and swirl, as Hiead strode toward Clay.  
  
"The time has come to settle the score." Hiead paused. "You have a lot to answer for. An awful bloody lot. Tell me, how did you come to the conclusion that Rei would be the hero, that I'd be prime cannon fodder? What, in your eyes, made me so fucking expendable?"  
  
Zero approached, sidling up to Clay. His eyes narrowed, as he hissed, "Did it make you feel good, to separate me from my koishii? To break Ikhny? Did you get off on seeing me at that bloody Borstal? And what about Kizna?"  
  
Clay shrank under the scrutiny of the two men. "But I didn't mean it, I didn't mean you to suffer, I just wanted Zion to be safe."  
  
Hiead raised an eyebrow, a derisive chuckle in his throat. "Safe? I lost seven years of my life! Seven years I should have spent with Rei. And what happened in those seven years, Fortran? You unleashed a plague on this world---a plague by the name of Quark.  
  
"How many people will die in your 'safe' world, Fortran? How many have, already?" He glanced at Zero. "Maybe our Mr. Fortran would like to meet some people. Mickey Traherne, perhaps? Or would you rather sit with Ryker Kuerten? Then again, maybe it wouldn't be so wise to see the son of one of your major patrons."  
  
Clay sat, frozen, hands trembling.  
  
Zero regarded him, wavering between sorrow and scorn. "Tell me something: when did you die?" Clay recoiled. "I mean, when did you start believing that you, the Last Observer, had the right to play god?" He watched, as Saki came forward. "And how could you know, and say nothing? Especially since Ikhny was your friend---and as far as I knew, you never once objected to her relationship with Kizna."  
  
Neither Clay nor Saki dared answer.  
  
Hiead took their hands in his, a steely fire in his eyes. He spoke, in a soft tone: "You will never bring them back. You can never reverse the damage you've inflicted.  
  
"But you can prevent some greater hurt in the future. You'll understand soon enough."  
  
Clay woke, tears running down his face; Saki looked at him, saying: "Are you here, love?"  
  
He collapsed into her arms. The two wept in silence, tears ripe with bitterness and sorrow.  
  
As the sun rose, the two looked at each other.  
  
"We have to tell them."  
  
"We have to vanish."  
  
"Not without telling the whole story."  
  
"Yes. We have to tell the whole story."  
  
"I'm scared, Saki."  
  
She rested her head on Clay's shoulder. "So am I, love. So am I."  
  
Clay fumbled for his cell phone, which lay in a pile of papers on his nightstand.  
  
He dialed, waiting for a reply.  
  
A sleep-fuzzed voice answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Zero? Clay here. Is Hiead with you?"  
  
"He is. Why? Dude, is something the matter? You sound like you've been gargling rusted scrap metal."  
  
"Screw what I sound like! Saki and I need to speak with both of you, and soon."  
  
"Come over, then. I'll have breakfast ready. How does 9:30 sound?"  
  
"We'll be there. Thank you, Zero."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"See you." Clay hung up, slumping across the bed, tears scalding his face.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Here's the newest chapter of RSA, for your reading pleasure. Thanks so much for reading on, and for your patience.  
  
KLMeri: All ten fingernails in this story? I'm glad that you have enjoyed it! I promise not to be too cruel to Clay---since in my prequel I've designated him a Sex God ; I've given him a very Doors-y moment in his latest dream. Since he's married, and soon to be a father, he is, by the standards of singles, retired from the field---in other words, a Sex God Emeritus. (Of course, to Saki, he is and remains a stone-sweet Sex God.)  
  
AA-Chan: you are way, way too kind! Thank you so much for the wonderful words! Did your mum fix any sweets? If yes, how were they? As for seeing first kisses, well---they are on the way, in the prequel. That's all I can say for now.  
  
To the invisible reviewer: Thank you, and I shall continue. Promise.  
  
D-Chan: welcome back, and thank you. Bellissima, I'm just happy to hear from you.  
  
Music Notes: In the dream sequence, Clay performs "Hello, I Love You" by The Doors (written, if memory serves, by Jim Morrison and Ray Manzarek). Yamagi and Roose perform to the tune of "Waterloo," one of my favorite ABBA songs, written by Bjorn Ulvaeus and Benny Anderson. Their working moniker comes from a scene in Muriel's Wedding, where Toni Colette and Rachel Griffiths perform that very song at a resort. (If you see it for no other reason, the "Waterloo" scene is worth every penny!) As for the title, it's a line taken from the Crowded House song, "Into Temptation."  
  
Next Chapter: While fixing breakfast, Zero gets an unwelcome visit. Clay and Saki arrive; the long-awaited confrontation begins. Stay tuned.  
  
As always, I welcome all of your comments, always. Thank you so much.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa)  
  
P.S. I'm thinking of creating a 100 review special. Free space for all! Interested? Please let me know. 


	20. Shadows and Wormwood

Chapter Eighteen: Shadows and Wormwood  
  
In the alley behind 2217 Malmsey Street, a figure crept toward the back door of Zero's house.  
  
The man scanned the other houses, and set to his task.  
  
He smiled---a chilling smile---recalling the message he had received, concerning his target.  
  
Hello Angel, what a lovely morning. Pity it's your last. He paused, listening for the click of a yielding lock. And you, Coach Enna, what a shame you had to get involved with this little scum. Maybe a bit of schooling will change your mind? Of course, if you're going to be stubborn, I can still have some fun.   
  
The stranger glanced up, and opened the door.  
  
Hiead Gner woke to the sound of Zero's voice, speaking in a murmur, before hanging up a telephone.  
  
He pressed his face into the pillows, breathing in the scent of the previous night. A hand touched his shoulder, moving up to ruffle his hair. Soft lips descended, kissing the nape of his neck.  
  
"Morning, koishii," Zero murmured, before nibbling on Hiead's ear. "Did the angels keep you company?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, turning to gaze at the blue-eyed man. "One angel stayed the night with me."  
  
"Was the angel beautiful?"  
  
"Beyond language," Hiead answered, planting a kiss on Zero's nose.  
  
Zero's eyes twinkled in a mix of desire and mischief. "What did the angel say?"  
  
"He whispered that I was his own." Hiead took Zero's left hand, studying the ring finger, before kissing the palm. "And he whispered something else."  
  
"What did he whisper to you?"  
  
"That he is mine." He paused, a smile tugging at his mouth. "Jealous?"  
  
"Not really," Zero grinned, kissing Hiead on the lips.  
  
"Who was that calling you?"  
  
"That was Clay." Hiead drew in a breath. "He and Saki are coming over a bit later. Said he had something urgent."  
  
"So when will they be here?"  
  
"They should be here in a couple of hours." Zero whispered, "But we can't greet them as we are, now, can we?" Hiead purred, feeling hot breath and teeth nibbling at his ear.  
  
"No, I suppose we can't."  
  
Zero tugged the sheets from the bed, as Hiead sat up. Ruby-red eyes glowed, roving over his itooshii's body---long muscles accenting smooth skin, slender legs, graceful arms and fingers, and deep blue eyes, lit like a winter's evening, in a face that radiated joy, desire, and fierce devotion.  
  
The dark-haired man gazed at his koishii, whose creamy skin, flushed from sleep, smelled of the previous night.  
  
Zero blushed, recalling the afternoon when he first touched Hiead, after one of Azuma's lectures. And if I needed proof that Hiead Gner did, indeed, have naturally silver-white hair---I got it that day! What would the instructor have said, if he knew what took place on his desk? "No, sensei, we were just discussing the theory of relativity." Yeah, right. Azuma would have burned the desk, that is, if he didn't blackmail us into being his boy toys!   
  
"Oi, what's brewing in that pretty little mind of yours?" Hiead's voice snapped Zero out of his reverie.  
  
"Just thinking of that afternoon we spent in that classroom. The first time, I think, we really dared touch each other." He smiled. "Oh god, but you were gorgeous that day---worth every hickey and cat scratch. And," he added, in a husky growl, "you still are."  
  
Hiead wrapped his arms around Zero, who nestled in them, sighing.  
  
{And they were naked and not ashamed, wasn't that the verse?}  
  
{Second chapter of Genesis, if memory serves.}  
  
{Were you and I alone today, I would gladly spend it clothed in you, Hiead.}  
  
{When do Clay and Saki get here?}  
  
{Around 9:30, why?}  
  
Hiead traced spirals along the nape of Zero's neck.  
  
"I think we have a little time before they get here. And when they leave," he chuckled, "then we can spend the day however we please."  
  
"Oh, the possibilities," Zero laughed, rubbing noses with Hiead. "But shouldn't we at least have a bath?"  
  
"Just a bath?" Hiead teased, nipping Zero's lower lip.  
  
"If you're very, very wicked, we can make it more interesting."  
  
Hiead scooped the dark-haired man up, walking them to the bathroom.  
  
An hour later, the two stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in towels and each other.  
  
Habibi bounded up the stairs, wreathing the lovers.  
  
"Little love?" The calico meowed, stretching at Zero's feet. "Did you miss us, little love?"  
  
Habibi gave them a sidelong glance, before walking toward the landing, and settling there.  
  
Zero nudged Hiead. "He's taking another nap."  
  
They retreated to the guest room, towels falling off.  
  
"Rei, do you have a change of clothes I can borrow? At least for now?"  
  
"I think I can scare something up. The trousers might be a close fit."  
  
"So long as they fit," Hiead replied.  
  
Zero gave him a kiss, and motioned for Hiead to follow, as he retreated to his bedroom.  
  
"I can't help but think," Zero said, as he began dressing, "about what it would have been like if we'd spent the last seven years together."  
  
"No knowing," Hiead replied. "But we're here, and this is now." He caught a pair of jeans, a long grey pullover, and a navy sweater.  
  
Zero yanked a plum turtleneck over his head. Dark, still-damp spikes fanned out.  
  
A low click echoed from downstairs.  
  
Habibi woke, hissing and yowling.  
  
Zero turned to Hiead.  
  
{Can you hear that?}  
  
{Someone just broke in.}  
  
Zero flew out of his room, making a dash for the stairs.  
  
{Stay where you are.}  
  
{Rei, have you flipped?}  
  
{I don't know who's there, but I don't like the vibe I'm picking up.}  
  
{Neither do I. Call me if things get crazy.}  
  
{I'm a big boy, Hiead.}  
  
{So?}  
  
Zero rolled his eyes.  
  
{All right. I'll let you know if I need help.}  
  
{You do, or I'll thrash you, Enna.}  
  
{Promises, promises. Bite me, Gner.}  
  
{What, and risk a rabies shot?}  
  
{You are such a comedian.}  
  
{Did I say I was joking?}  
  
Zero growled.  
  
{Just be careful, okay?}  
  
Hiead shook his head, and finished dressing. He sat on the landing, next to Habibi.  
  
Mother Kannon, shield him.   
  
Once downstairs, Zero checked the front door. All the locks are still locked. No sign of force. Check and check.   
  
He inspected the windows, making his way to the kitchen.  
  
The sharp sound of heels on the laundry room floor---"trrrrr"---sent a jolt down Zero's spine.  
  
Whoever this is, he's an awfully cocky bastard.   
  
He slipped out of the kitchen, toward the back door. Don't know who you are, but I really have no time for games. Show yourself, already.   
  
The back door creaked.  
  
Zero bristled, but followed the sound, through the open door, and into the alley.  
  
Shadows washed over Hiead's car.  
  
A figure stepped forward: tall and muscular, dressed head to foot in black. Jet-black hair fell around the man's shoulders; eyes the color of malachite stared through Zero.  
  
The man advanced, catching Zero's forearms in a firm grip. "Where is the bounty hunter?" he hissed. "I've come for the Angel."  
  
"He's gone." Zero met the stranger's glare. "He left, sometime during the night. No explanation," he added, in a tone that he hoped sounded like that of a jilted lover, "just gave me a night 'for old time's sake' and vanished."  
  
"Little boy," the man spat back, "you are a terrible liar. The Angel would never leave his car behind. Not unless he wanted to meet our boys on the road. He is here. Two of our men met him at a truck stop, en route to Red River City. Another spotted him, in your company, at the viewing for Kuerten's dead brat."  
  
"You want the Angel?" Zero laughed. "I suggest you take a number. He's made enough enemies for a lifetime. You barely qualify."  
  
The man loosened his grip on Zero's forearms, delivering a knee to the solar plexus. He collapsed, knees first, onto the floor, coughing.  
  
"Awfully big mouth," the man sneered, "for someone who let his comrade, and his star player, die." He watched Zero's face. "And here I thought you had at least a shred of compassion. You must be a true Zenoah, after all."  
  
"Who are you," the brown-haired man gasped, "to tell me what I am? You haven't even bothered to introduce yourself."  
  
Meanwhile, Hiead had padded downstairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
The stranger smiled. "Seeing that I am a gentleman, let me rectify the matter. Call me Harbinger, second in command, Order of the Falling Star."  
  
"You must love the sound of your voice in the morning," Zero replied. {Hiead? What are you doing in the kitchen?}  
  
"Boy," Harbinger cut in, "don't play the idiot on me. We were talking about how today was a lovely day for you---and the filth you're harboring--- to die. But maybe you wanted to have a last breakfast?"  
  
{Zero! Who is this blowhard?}  
  
{Calls himself Harbinger. Real piece of work. Order of the Falling Star, or some such tosh.}  
  
{I've heard of them---the crème de la crème among mercenaries. They give new meaning to the phrase "killing machine."}  
  
"Hello, pretty boy," the black-haired man said, "let's get ourselves into the kitchen, then. We eat, have a little chat, and then we can work out your disappearance and death."  
  
Zero got up. {Go into the living room. Wait till I've seated him before you join me.} He smiled at Harbinger. "Come this way." He walked on, followed by the other man. "Take a seat," he said, motioning toward a chair. "Not every day I entertain an assassin. Would you prefer coffee or tea?" he asked, filling the kettle. "I've got some brioche from yesterday's bakery run, which I can warm up. Fancy a tortilla de papas? Very easy to make, I assure you. I've also got some frozen red grapes, yummy! And I can set you up with some palmiers while you're waiting."  
  
"Shut up and cook," Harbinger snapped.  
  
Zero started rummaging the refrigerator and the pantry. "Mind if I play the radio?"  
  
"Yes." He rolled his eyes, watching Zero set up his work area.  
  
"Tough." He switched on the radio. {Whenever you're ready, make the entrance. Got it?}  
  
{Got it.} Hiead shifted up from the sofa, and sat behind the assassin.  
  
A crackle of white noise, and then: "And that was 'Police on my Back,' from The Clash. Stay tuned for songs from Sheila Nicholls, Robert Johnson, and Uncle Tupelo. Zobeida Chahine with you till noon, here, on Radio Flora."  
  
Harbinger scowled. Leave it to the First to send me to the house of a man who's mental as anything. This is the one who took out the mothership? I doubt it. He snorted, unaware of the silver-haired man behind him, who removed his weapons with great stealth. Daft punk---I'm here on a mission, and he's asking me if I want tea!   
  
Hiead smiled to himself, settling in another chair.  
  
"Oi, Harvey," Zero said, "do you want some orange juice?"  
  
"Don't call me Harvey."  
  
{He winds up easily, doesn't he, Zero?}  
  
{Needs to get the pole out of his ass. Eh, all apologies, creepy visualization there.}  
  
"Sorry, Harvey-baby, wasn't thinking." A familiar melody began; Zero squealed. "I love this one---sing with me, won't you?"  
  
{Hiead? Is he clean?}  
  
{Whistle-clean. Only a body-cavity search would ensure he's exhaustively disarmed---and I think we can skip that delightful activity.}  
  
{Of course. Thanks for sharing.}  
  
Harbinger fumed, "It's not Harvey, nor is it Harvey-baby ---the name is Harbinger, you twat! And I do not sing nancy-boy songs, got that?"  
  
"Try to lighten up the mood, and look what you get. Suit yourself." He began to sing along, while beating the eggs.  
  
"We move like cagey tigers, oh we couldn't get closer than this. The way we walk, the way we talk, the way we stalk the way we kiss! We slip through the streets while everyone sleeps, getting bigger and sleeker and wider and brighter. We bite and scratch and scream all night; let's go a- flow, all the songs we know. Into the sea, you and me, all these years where no-one heard. I'll show you in Spring, it's a treacherous thing; we miss you, hiss the Love Cats! Daa-da-da-da, da-da, da-da, daa-da-da-da, da- da-da-da!"  
  
Zero set the eggs aside. He peeled three potatoes, sliced them, and placed them in a skillet, sizzling with olive oil.  
  
Hiead sat back in his chair, watching the show his love was putting on. I hope you know what you're doing, Zero, 'cos I'm a little foxed at the moment.   
  
"You're so wonderfully, wonderfully, wonderfully, wonderfully pretty. Oh, you know that I'd do anything for you. We should have each other to tea, huh? We should have each other with cream, then curl up in the fire and sleep for a while. It's the grooviest thing; it's the perfect dream. Into the sea, you and me, all the years where no-one heard. I'll show you in spring, it's a treacherous thing; we miss you, hiss the Love Cats! We miss you, hiss the Love Cats! We miss you!"  
  
While the potatoes browned, he pulled a bowl of red grapes from the freezer, setting them on the table. Whatever you do, don't panic, Enna. He turned back to the skillet, checking the potatoes and pouring the eggs into the pan.  
  
"So wonderfully, wonderfully, wonderfully, pretty! You know that I'd do anything for you. We should have each other to dinner. We should have each other with cream, then curl up in the fire, get up for a while. It's the grooviest thing; it's the perfect dream. Hand in hand is the only way to land and always the right way round, not broken in pieces like hated little meeces; how could we miss someone as dumb as this? We miss you, hiss the Love Cats, we miss---ohhh!"  
  
A flash of color streaked into the kitchen; Harbinger flinched.  
  
"Habibi," Zero said, "I'm sorry, little love, did I disturb you?" The cat nuzzled his leg, as he removed the skillet from the stove, to finish the omelet in the oven.  
  
Habibi paused, inspecting the stranger. What was the silver one doing? Hiead caught the cat's stare, and then smirked, as Zero brought over a plate with brioche, butter and palmiers.  
  
"My cat," Zero said, to the man at the table. "Doesn't take well to being roused." The cat bristled, back arched. "He also doesn't like strangers." Habibi circled the assassin, hissing and spitting.  
  
Harbinger looked over the calico. "Yeah, well I don't particularly like him either." He moved a leg, waiting for the cat to approach.  
  
Habibi lunged for the man's face, clawing his cheek.  
  
"Little monster!" Harbinger grabbed the cat by the scruff. "You just wasted your last life."  
  
He shook the calico, which spat and thrashed.  
  
As he prepared to throw Habibi, a steely hand gripped his wrist, forcing him to drop the cat.  
  
"On the contrary," Hiead said, "you're not much longer for this world."  
  
Zero leaned down, smiling at the assassin. "Have you made out your will recently?"  
  
Harbinger craned his head, eyes widening, as he saw the face of the man who had restrained him. This is the one Slattery and Cray went on about.   
  
"Let him go."  
  
Hiead released him, snorting in derision. He glanced at Zero, and pulled his chair next to that of the intruder.  
  
Harbinger crossed his arms, feigning boredom. Calling off the bounty-boy? Big mistake, Coach Enna. I've got a few goodies up my sleeve for you both. He leaned back, popping a grape.  
  
A few pats and prods later, his eyes flashed in shock. Nothing? But I was armed to the hilt, when I came in.   
  
Hiead smiled. "Missing something?" He pressed a pistol, fitted with a silencer, into the man's left cheek.  
  
"Whoever briefed you on the Angel," Zero said, "either failed to mention his disarming abilities, or he did, and you blew the briefing off."  
  
Harbinger's eyes narrowed, his face falling into a venomous glare. "The First will hear about this."  
  
"Oh, really? And who is this First when he, or she, is at home?" Zero asked.  
  
"As if it matters," the mercenary sneered. "You and your little friend here should never have messed with the Shadowcatchers in the first place, Angel."  
  
"Please," Hiead growled, "don't speak."  
  
Zero walked over to the radio, turning it off again. "You know, Harvey- baby, he does have a point. All you've done so far is talk about how we've mucked with the wrong people, how we're going to die, yadada yadada yadada. If that's all you have to say, then you really do lack imagination. And anyway, how do you intend to kill us, disarmed as you are, and at a two-to- one disadvantage?"  
  
Harbinger shot a lethal grin at Hiead, before grabbing his right arm, and pinning it behind his back. "I thought I would start here," he replied, forcing the other man onto the floor and taking the pistol. "Thank you, Angel, for keeping my weapon. Is there anything you want to tell the little nancy-boy before I put you out of my misery?"  
  
"There is," Hiead rasped. "Zero---I want to dedicate this one to you." He began singing: "I want to tell you, my head is filled with things to say. But when you're near, all the words, they seem to slip away."  
  
Zero's eyes welled with tears. {That's it? You're giving in to this loudmouth?}  
  
{Hn. As if I die that easily.} "When I get near you, the games begin to drag me down. It's all right. I'll make you, maybe next time around."  
  
He glanced up at Zero. {Rei, itooshii, meu anjo, stop freaking out. Can you test him for weak points?}  
  
{I'll try. If that bastard---}  
  
{Calm down. If I could disarm him, he couldn't be that invulnerable.} "But if I seem to act unkind, it's only me, it's not my mind that is confusing things. I want to tell you, I feel hung up and I don't know why. I don't mind. I could wait forever; I've got time."  
  
"You've got a lovely singing voice," Harbinger said. "Maybe you'll make the Choir Eternal." Zero paced toward the mercenary. "Shut up."  
  
The mercenary removed his foot from Hiead's neck, and rushed to meet him. "What did you just say to me, faggot?"  
  
Zero met him halfway. "I said, shut up." {Get up, Hiead, and now.}  
  
Harbinger reached for Zero's throat, jabbing the gun at his temple. "I was going to save you for later. Oh well, at least you'll finally join that reject you called a boyfriend. I wonder what he'd say if he knew you'd been shagging some ragtag bounty hunter?"  
  
"Ask him yourself, moron." Zero closed his eyes, taking in as much oxygen as Harbinger's grip allowed. Let's see what you keep in that head of yours.   
  
Golden light suffused Zero's body, and coursed through the assassin, who dropped him---and the gun---with a strangled yelp.  
  
He felt strong arms grab him; metal clicked, as cuffs tightened at his wrists.  
  
"What did you want to know, Second?" Hiead asked, as silver light flashed into view. "How the dead man returned from the Outlands?"  
  
Harbinger's eyes widened. "That's not possible." The light coming from both men subsided.  
  
"Not possible, you say? Tell me, Wartlliam," Zero said, "did anyone ever find Hiead Gner's body?"  
  
The cuffed man flinched, struggling against his restraints. "Force Wartlliam died in a motorcrash three years ago. Look up the records if you don't believe me."  
  
"I think not," Zero replied, checking the omelet. "I remember the funeral-- -a closed-casket affair, no viewing, no autopsy. And no photos of the crash site, or anything on other casualties. How could that happen--- unless you'd planned your 'death' ahead of time?" He rubbed his throat, and grabbed a kitchen towel. "You never really seemed happy unless you were grinding someone's face under your feet."  
  
"This coming from a queer whose boyfriend was a sociopath," Force replied. "A violent, bloodthirsty freak with no remorse whatsoever---"  
  
Zero placed the skillet on the stove, with a trivet underneath. He walked up to the bound man, silent, with no expression on his face.  
  
"I asked you a question, Force: did anyone find Hiead's body?"  
  
Force glared at Zero, and spat in his face.  
  
He gasped as light rose from Zero's body, linking with the light coming from the man behind him. "No. Only three people ever did that---"  
  
He turned his head; ruby-red eyes bored through him.  
  
"Yes?" Hiead murmured. "You were saying?"  
  
"The First---he never told me." Force looked down, fatigued and lightheaded.  
  
"Is the First a Zenoah?" Zero asked.  
  
"No." Who's in that chair? And who are the shining ones?   
  
"Did he even see the mothership destroy the INGRID?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he never thought to ask whether, somehow, Hiead Gner might have survived?"  
  
"He believed that Omega had been fulfilled."  
  
"Was he the mastermind?" Hiead wanted to know.  
  
"He was."  
  
"And what is his name?" Hiead and Zero gazed into his eyes, dull and unfocused.  
  
"Wormwood," Force said, his voice slurring. "But his real name is Kuro Rivould."  
  
The two men laid hands on his shoulders. "Sleep now," Zero said. "Forget what you came to do. And do this instead: when you wake, leave the way you came. Go home. Pack what you can carry, and find safe haven. Leave no forwarding address. I am sorry."  
  
Force slumped forward.  
  
Hiead removed the cuffs. "Help me." With Zero's help, he settled the man on the couch.  
  
An hour later, Force woke up. He walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Gner," he said. "So I wasn't dreaming."  
  
Zero approached him, with a canvas bag. "Take this," he said. "It should tide you over for a while. I've packed some pan con tortilla, strawberries, and a thermos of strong coffee. Be careful."  
  
Force accepted the food. "Thank you," he replied, "I'll try." He glanced back at Hiead, then turned back to the dark-haired man, who motioned him toward the back door.  
  
"I'm sorry," the former Pilot said, a haunted gleam in his eyes.  
  
"So am I," Zero replied.  
  
Force walked away.  
  
Zero turned back, walking inside. He shut and locked the door behind him, and walked through the kitchen, into the living room. Note to self: change the lock, and make sure to get an extra key.   
  
Hiead sat on the sofa. "Well?"  
  
"Koishii," Zero said, as he collapsed onto the sofa, "wake me when Clay and Saki get here."  
  
He ran a hand through the dark spikes.  
  
I'd forgotten how much this sort of thing wore you out.   
  
Hiead stroked Zero's hair, lost in thought.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hello all, and a Happy 2003. (It is still January, so I think I can get away with saying that.) It has been a good while since I've updated, and your patience and support mean a great deal---now and always.  
  
I see myself concluding this part of the series after Chapter 25 (28, by the numbering here) and starting work on the second part. I also look forward to updating "Entertaining Angels" and "Megami Kouhosei ½" soon. Look for a couple of one-shots as well. Not to promise the earth and sky, but I love writing, and I like the challenges!  
  
Ksya-chan: thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. (And if I knew Russian, I'd be knee-deep in Mandelstam, Tsvetaeva, and the rest. Alas, the extent of my vocabulary is limited. But who can say?) KLMeri: here's the new chapter. Please let me know how you like it. AA_Chan: I'd love your input on a special! Really and truly! Halloween here was quiet--- ditto Thanksgiving and Christmas---but good. Rebecca Hascha: Welcome, miss, and thank you. I shall be wrapping up this part of the epic, I promise. Look for more. Nozomi-san: Keep an eye cracked. Clay-sama and Saki-san are at the door as we speak (pregnant pause here). So you like the songs I've mentioned? Coolissimo. Listen on!  
  
Music notes and radio recommendations: In the midst of the drama, Zero sings along with "The Love Cats" by The Cure, written by the wonderfully eccentric Robert Smith. "I Want to Tell You" is from the Beatles album Revolver (a masterpiece in any genre). George Harrison (may his memory be eternal) wrote the song. Check out AccuRadio (accuradio.com) for some really great listening---good selections abound. BBC World Service (bbc.co.uk) is a good source for news, arts, and information. And Radioio (radioio.com) always has fresh, smart, eclectic music.  
  
Food notes: If you go to a Spanish restaurant, you'll find different types of tortilla on the menu. They're like a fritatta: partially cooked on the stove, then finished in the oven. The tortilla con papas is a thick potato omelet, which you can order by the slice. With a side salad and a little flan, you've got lunch. You can also make a sandwich---or a pan con tortilla---with crusty bread and a little butter (or allioli, a garlicky mayonnaise). Palmiers are made with rolled puff pastry, cut crosswise, brushed with butter and sugar. They open out, a bit like leaves on a palm tree. As for the frozen grapes, well, I just like them.  
  
Stories and such: Silver Kitsune finally updated "Dark and Light," one of the more angsty H/Z stories I have read to date. Check it out. Missfortune has also updated "Realizations"; the latest chapter focuses on Azuma's past. Moving work. And do drop by her site (cookies.forchan.net) and see her other goodies. Nozomi-san has updated "A Death at Hand." Beautiful, gothic, and decadent---Hiead and Zero knee-deep in murder, intrigue, and passion. You must not let this story pass you by. UE has added a new chapter to "This is Heaven to No One Else But Me"; she really captures the tensions and emotion in the relationships between Garu, Ernest, Rio, Leena, and Tune. And lest I forget---spend some time curled up with gundamesca's "The Miscreant," another impressive AU with the beautiful, shining bishounen. Please do give them feedback; they write well, and for the love of it.  
  
Language notes and references: "meu anjo" is Portuguese for "my angel." Early on, Hiead refers to Genesis 2:25, and alludes to the Song of Songs 2:16---not an exact quote, more a paraphrase. The question that Zero asks "Harbinger" (aka Force) about the "First" got its prompt from A Hard Day's Night.  
  
Next Chapter: When Clay and Saki show up, they have a story to tell. What is "The Order of the Falling Star," and what role does it play in the trafficking of Quark? What drives the Order, and what do Hiead and Zero face, after their close encounter with its second-in-command? Each answer begs another question. Stay tuned.  
  
I greatly appreciate all of your comments, feedback, criticism, and support. Thank you, ever so much.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa)  
  
Ha P.S. The Hiead/Zero Mailing List (groups.yahoo.com/group/HZML) is a terrific group. Check it out. Spread the word. And say hello to Nozomi- san. Later, y'all. 


End file.
